¡Hagamos explotar a Kageyama!
by Prissi Romanov
Summary: Tsukishima tiene un plan para molestar a Kageyama, pero para eso necesita acercarse a Hinata ¿Qué pensarán sus compañeros de equipo acerca de esto? ¿y Yamaguchi? / KageHina y TsukiYama.
1. Prólogo

Tsukishima tiene una larga lista de cosas que le desagradan y sólo unas pocas que le gustan, tal vez podría contar esas pocas cosas con sus dedos de la mano derecha. A él le gusta la música. La música fue un alivio para su alma desde que era un niño, y le encantaba. Jamás pensó en ser una súper estrella o algo parecido, no intentó alguna vez tocar algún instrumento o cantar tampoco, pero la música calma sus nervios y cubre los molestos sonidos de otros, por lo que Tsukishima trata siempre de tener sus audífonos con él tanto tiempo como le sea posible.

Le gustan los videojuegos. Kei piensa que está bien distraerse de la aburrida realidad que le rodea y viajar a un mundo donde pueda hacer algo emocionante, cortar cabezas de monstruos y demás. Es bastante relajante cuando puedes sentir, sólo un poco, la adrenalina de vivir la vida de un guerrero, el muy dulce sentimiento de lograr una misión y recibir una medalla de héroe, o simplemente hacer algo diferente a la realidad.

A él realmente le gusta el voleibol, aunque no lo demuestre a los demás, le gusta. El voleibol es una excelente forma de desestresar su cuerpo, puede liberar el enojo que siente cuando alguien dice algo estúpido y ¿para qué mentir? ha encontrado en su nuevo equipo bastante diversión y muy recientemente incluso descubrió un poco de emoción en querer ser mejor en cada juego. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que AMA el voleibol y quiere jugarlo por el resto de su vida, a diferencia de ese par de tontos de su equipo. No, Tsukishima jugará hasta que pueda y quiera hacerlo, y guardará esos recuerdos en un buen lugar de su mente cuando el tiempo de dejarlo llegue.

A él le encanta ver la cara de enojo de Kageyama. En los últimos meses fue capaz de descubrir cuán divertido es hacer a Kageyama sentirse mal. Desde que se dio cuenta no podía evitar el impulso de observar con cuidado todos los movimientos de su compañero de equipo, sin darse cuenta empezó a tomar notas mentales de sus expresiones, sus actitudes, sus movimientos, todo, hasta que pudo decidir qué podía hacer para llevar a Kageyama al límite de la irritación y frustración. Finalmente el momento llegó, era tiempo de implementar su súper plan: "Hagamos explotar a Kageyama".

Paso 1: Sé amable con Hinata.

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. No puedo saber si éste les ha dejado esperando con ansias el primer capítulo pero les prometo que este proyecto es bastante interesante. Este es un fic KageHina pero como podrán darse cuenta el personaje principal es Tsukishima. Trataré de actualizar la historia muy pronto. ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Paso 1: Sé amable con Hinata

Paso 1: Sé amable con Hinata.

Como resultado de su intensa investigación, se dio cuenta de cómo Kageyama solía fruncir el ceño cuando alguien era especialmente amable con Hinata. Al principio Tsukishima pensó que se debía a que El Rey tenía un poco de miedo de que su mejor amigo le fuera robado, y esa idea era posible si recordamos que Kageyama no tenía amigos hasta que Hinata se convirtió en su rival y eventualmente se volvieron amigos, ahora ellos parecían ser los amigos más cercanos del equipo. Pero, cuando lo vio sonrojarse ante una simple sonrisa del pequeño, o al descubrirlo golpeándose a sí mismo (cuando aparentemente nadie lo estaba viendo) después de que "accidentalmente" cayera encima de su compañero y con una profunda mirada se quedara viendo perdidamente a los ojos de su amigo, incapaz de apartarse y ponerse de pie, Kei empezó a pensar que esa relación ya no era una "fuerte amistad" nada más. Su Majestad estaba en realidad enamorado de Hinata, pero el pelinaranja no parecía estar enterado del asunto, y en realidad parecía que nadie lo había notado aún, incluso cuando ante sus ojos era lo más obvio del mundo, y Dios sabía que Tsukishima no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa.

Y probablemente el destino estaba de su lado porque su primera oportunidad para empezar su plan apareció muy temprano en la mañana. Aparentemente, la cadena de la bicicleta de Hinata se atascó cerca de la escuela y el pequeño muchacho tenía ciertas dificultades tratando de traer consigo su bicicleta y su mochila en una mano, y una extraña caja muy grande en la otra. Sin decir nada, el alto chico caminó rápido para alcanzarlo y tomó su bicicleta para ayudar. Shouyou, por supuesto, quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro continuó caminando a su lado y cuando Tsukishima terminó de aparcar la bicicleta, con una brillante sonrisa le agradeció su ayuda.

–Démonos prisa, tienes una prueba hoy ¿cierto?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –el bajito preguntó con sorpresa.

–Lo escuché en la práctica de ayer –respondió simplemente, como siempre.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus salones de clase de nuevo en silencio. Tsukishima quería preguntar sobre la caja pero no quería parecer demasiado hablador tan de repente y en especial con alguien a quien nunca le hablaba, sería sospechoso. De cualquier modo no tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtener su respuesta, durante el descanso Yamaguchi lo convenció de tomar su refrigerio afuera y, para ser honestos, tampoco opuso mucha resistencia. Cuando llegaron al patio trasero vieron a Hinata con Kageyama y los senpais abriendo la caja que contenía un montón de ropa vieja, juguetes y _"¡Oh, qué sorpresa!"_ un viejo balón de voleibol. El día anterior Tanaka senpai había dicho que cerca de su casa habían abierto un orfanato y al parecer eso había tocado el corazón del pelinaranja, así que trajo consigo algo de ropa que ya no usaba para darles algo útil, ya que él era tan bajo y constantemente le decían que parecía un niño de la escuela primaria, su ropa podría ser perfectamente utilizada por ellos. _"Absurdo"_.

En la práctica de la tarde llegó la segunda oportunidad para ser amable, y más que eso, justo enfrente de Kageyama, _"¡Oh! Tan dulce sentimiento"_. Ahí estaban sus compañeros platicando antes de que Daichi senpai llegara al gimnasio. Hinata parecía algo preocupado así que se acercó un poco para saber qué le aquejaba.

–¿Por qué la cara larga Hinata? Eso no va contigo –Suga senpai preguntó a su lindo kouhai.

–Creo que mi puntaje en la prueba de hoy será muy baja –le contestó.

–Ustedes necesitan estudiar un poco más, chicos –apuntó Nishinoya a Kageyama también.

–¡¿Yo por qué?! –gruñó el aludido.

–Tú también has estado obteniendo notas bajas ¿verdad?

–¡No eres la persona indicada para decir eso Noya san! –Tanaka se rió de él.

–¡Ni tú para reírte de mí! ¡Tanaka! –devolvió en una rabieta el más pequeño del equipo.

–¡Quizá podamos estudiar juntos para los próximos exámenes! ¡¿podemos?! ¡¿Kageyama?! –gritó Hinata, y Kageyama no pudo ocultar la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaron, al menos no del chico de lentes.

–No hay ningún punto en estudiar con alguien que tampoco entiende nada –conteniéndose para no reírse de ellos Tsukishima irrumpió en la conversación. Aparte de molestar un poco a Su Alteza, ahí había otra oportunidad para acercarse a su pequeño objetivo –puedo prestarte A TI mis notas –dijo mirando a Shouyou, ignorando olímpicamente el puchero de Kageyama –si quieres.

–Eso, tiene un poco de sentido –pensó Hinata en voz alta –¿de verdad? ¿puedo tomar tus notas prestadas?

–Sí, te las daré mañana –el alto muchacho dio la vuelta y fue a hacer algunos servicios bajo las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros, especialmente las de Hinata, Kageyama y Yamaguchi, quien caminó en silencio tras él.

–Tú nunca me has prestado tus notas –Yamaguchi susurró con una voz casi inaudible, por lo que pensó que Tsukki no lo habría oído.

–Tú no eres estúpido como ellos.

Yamaguchi sonrió –tienes razón.

Esa noche, mientras se recostaba en su cama y se preparaba para dormir, hacía un recuento mental de lo sucedido a lo largo del día, había tenido un gran progreso, por supuesto fue raro para los otros miembros del equipo, ya que él nunca había sido amable con Hinata antes de eso, pero al mismo tiempo había sido sutil para no levantar sospechas. Ahora el segundo paso de su plan debía complementar al primero y Tsukishima ya tenía las palabras precisas que necesitaba para iniciarlo.

Paso 2: Pasa tiempo con Hinata.

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! No pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero ya que un par de personitas agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas y la siguen a pesar de sólo haber publicado el prólogo ayer en la noche, decidí publicar ya el primer capítulo. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, y trataré de actualizar en un par de días. Muchas gracias por su aceptación y, si tienen alguna sugerencia para ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades como escritora, no duden en dejarme un comentario. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Paso 2: Pasa tiempo con Hinata

Paso 2: Pasa tiempo con Hinata.

–¿Tsukki?... Tsukki... ¡TSUKKI! ¿te encuentras bien? –Yamaguchi había estado hablándole a Tsukishima sobre temas usuales como bandas de música y programas de televisión hasta que notó que su amigo no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que él decía.

–¿Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien.

–Luces un poco... distante hoy, es decir, más de lo usual –el pelinegro estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo.

–Sólo estoy cansado.

–¿No dormiste bien anoche?

–Sí, eso.

La mañana siguiente había transcurrido con normalidad, como siempre, sin nada que le pareciera particularmente interesante al chico de lentes, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de ansiedad que no experimenta regularmente, tal vez sólo cuando juega un juego oficial de voleibol, o cuando está a punto de volver a casa después de un molesto día, pero ciertamente el hecho de tener ese sentimiento en la escuela, y más que eso, en la mañana, era bastante raro.

Cuando ambos llegaron al gimnasio para la práctica vespertina, Kageyama y Hinata ya se encontraban ahí. El rubio quería hablar con el pequeño a solas, así que debía esperar, y entonces su ansiedad aumentó. Él podía sentir cómo Shouyo lo observaba durante el entrenamiento, por lo que una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente "si Hinata se acerca a mí primero será un doble 'strike' para Su Majestad", y con eso en mente por fin pudo calmarse un poco para esperar pacientemente el momento oportuno.

Después de la práctica, todos juntos limpiaron el gimnasio y no pasó nada. Todos fueron al vestidor del club para cambiarse la ropa, pero nada aún. Caminaron juntos hasta la tienda de conveniencia del entrenador y comieron bollos de carne, _"nada"_. Todos se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas, _"¡nada!"_. Tsukishima tenía una mala sensación, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad cuando vio como Hinata y Kageyama caminaban juntos un par de metros adelante de él en dirección contraria a la suya. Yamaguchi comenzó a caminar también, pero se detuvo unos segundos después porque su amigo estaba inmóvil, viendo a su pequeño compañero de equipo.

–¿No vienes? –un leve signo de preocupación se reflejaba en lo ojos de Yamaguchi.

–Sí, ya voy –respondió el alto joven, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro y siguió observando a sus compañeros. _"Soy un estúpido. Perdí mi oportunidad"_.

Kei estaba a punto de moverse cuando de repente su oportunidad volvió. Hinata se había detenido, le dijo algo a Su Alteza y, con su bicicleta a un lado, empezó a correr en su dirección, volteando hacia atrás gritó –¡Te veo el lunes Kageyama! –agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

 _"Un milagro"._ –Adelántate Yamaguchi, tengo algo que hacer con ese renacuajo.

–¿Con Hinata? ¡Ah, las notas! Puedo esperarte. –Tadashi recordó el extraño gesto de amabilidad que mostró su amigo el día anterior.

–No, ve primero, te alcanzo pronto –Tsukishima por otro lado, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su amigo cuando empezó a caminar hacia Hinata.

–Pero...

Muy tarde, el rubio ya estaba parado justo enfrente de Hinata, sonriéndole. Tsukishima pudo ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía Kageyama un par de metros adelante, pero no se dio cuenta de la triste mirada de su amigo, quien empezó a alejarse con la cabeza gacha.

–Lamento molestarte pero dijiste ayer que me prestarías tus notas para estudiar para los próximos exámenes y ya que tenemos 2 días libres por el fin de semana pensé que podría aprovecharlos para estudiar en casa –el pelinaranja lucía nervioso pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

–Está bien –contestó Kei sacando su libreta de la mochila –ten, olvidé por completo dártelas antes. Lo siento –por supuesto que mintió –espero que puedas entenderlas sin explicaciones.

–¿Qué? ¿sin explicaciones? ¡Ah! yo espero eso también –rió nervioso Hinata con una gotita de sudor bajando por su frente –aunque sería mejor si tuviera un tutor o algo, necesito a alguien inteligente como tú para que me enseñe.

 _"Bingo"_. El rubio suspiró mostrando una falsa señal de resignación –supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres, y por supuesto, no gratis.

–¿Puedes? ¡¿es en serio?! –Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos ¿ese era el mismo Tsukishima que había conocido hacía poco menos de un año? ¿el chico que era malo con todo mundo? bueno, si él quería mejorar sus notas en los exámenes finales no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, así que eso realmente no importaba.

–Sí, pero hay una condición, no puedes decirle a nadie que voy a ayudarte. Empezaremos mañana, estudia la primera parte de mis apuntes esta noche y ven mañana a mi casa a las 10 a.m., ya sabes donde vivo. No llegues tarde ¿entendido? –Kei dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, evadiendo la sorprendida mirada de Hinata y escondiéndole su sonrisa. El sentimiento cuando vio la molesta cara de Kageyama hacía un par de minutos, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera solo por esas oscuras calles, sin su querido "amigo", fue _"delicioso"_.

–¡Espera! No tengo dinero, necesito pedirle a mi mamá y...

La voz del pequeño lo detuvo –no necesito tu dinero, pero necesitaré un favor después, eso será suficiente –dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro, entonces re emprendió su camino.

–¿Un favor?... ¡espera! ¿qué clase de favor? –no hubo respuesta –¿Tsukishima san? –tampoco se detuvo –bueno... ¡te veo mañana! –dijo finalmente el pequeño bloqueador central viendo a su nuevo tutor alejarse lentamente.

–¡Vete a casa Hinata! ¡Ya es muy tarde! –gritó el entrenador Ukai, quien había estado observando todo desde su tienda.

– ¡De acuerdo! –se rió Hinata y por fin se fue a casa.

* * *

 _"¿Por qué no quiso que yo escuchara su conversación? ¿por qué tenía que estar a solas con él?"_. Yamaguchi no podía olvidar la sonrisa en la cara de Kei cuando estaba hablando con Hinata, él lo había alcanzado rápido, pero de todos modos tenía un cierto malestar.

 _"¿Podría ser que Tsukki esté...? ¿de Hinata? ¡NO! ¡imposible! es sólo mi imaginación..."_ –¡cálmate Tadashi! ¡es sólo tu imaginación! –se repitió a sí mismo para después soltar un largo suspiro. Tomó su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje – _"Estabas cansado hoy ¿verdad? así que descansa bien ¿de acuerdo? y... ¿quieres ir a algún lado mañana?"_ –lo envió.

La respuesta llegó unos minutos después, como siempre. – _"Sí, voy a descansar bien, no te preocupes. Y sobre lo de mañana, lo siento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Te veo el lunes. Buenas noches."_ Yamaguchi se sintió peor que antes, con esa respuesta, era obvio que salir el domingo también quedaba descartado.

* * *

 _"¡Yo puedo estudiar sin sus estúpidas notas! Pero ahora por su culpa no tengo excusas para salir con Hinata este fin de semana"._ Kageyama había estado quejándose en su habitación desde que llegó a casa _"¡espera un momento! ¡todavía podemos estudiar juntos! ¡y Tsukishima nunca lo va a saber!,_ tomó su teléfono y llamó a Hinata.

– _¡Kageyama! ¿tan pronto me extrañas?_

–¡Claro que no, estúpido! –mintió.

– _¡Jajaja! De acuerdo... entonces ¿qué hay?_

–¿Quieres estudiar conmigo mañana? no importa lo que diga ese idiota, nosotros podemos mejorar nuestras notas, de algún modo.

 _"¡Oh, demonios! Tsukishima me dijo que no podía decírselo"_ –pensó contrariado el pelinaranja –l _o siento, no puedo. Tengo algo que hacer. Te veo el lunes ¡buenas noches!_ –colgó.

–¡Espera! ¡Hinata! ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa con él?!

* * *

–¡Oh, eso estuvo cerca! aunque creo que sería más divertido estudiar juntos. Me pregunto ¿por qué Tsukishima no quiere que los demás sepan que me estará enseñando? tal vez en realidad es un chico tímido –Hinata rió por lo bajo, tomó la libreta de su compañero en sus manos y se preparó para una larga noche de estudio.

* * *

Nadie a excepción de Tsukishima, quien durmió como un bebé, pudo dormir esa noche...

 _"9.30 a.m. ¿por qué ya está aquí?"_

Ahí estaba Kei, mirando por la ventana. Su pequeño nuevo estudiante estaba parado al otro lado de la calle, viendo hacia su casa y probablemente esperando a que dieran las 10 a.m. para poder tocar el timbre. _"Ridículo"_. Un amigo probablemente abriría la puerta, pero él NO era su amigo, Hinata era sólo parte de su plan así que, sin ningún rastro de culpa, Tsukishima se dispuso a tomar su desayuno sentado en el sofá, viendo un programa de televisión matutino, como usualmente lo hacía y abrió la puerta a las 10 en punto, cuando sonó el timbre.

–¡Buenos días! –dijo un efusivo Hinata con una brillante sonrisa, pero parado frente a la puerta estático como un soldado. Lucía nervioso y Kei hasta podría jurar que el joven muchacho tenía miedo de él.

–Entra –fue la seca respuesta del rubio.

–Con permiso –se dirigieron directamente hacia la habitación de Tsukishima. Shouyou miraba cuidadosamente cada detalle del lugar –tal como pensé, tu cuarto es tan limpio y ordenado –ambos se sentaron en el piso.

–Sí... ¿quieres beber algo?

–¡Ah! no, estoy bien, gracias.

–De acuerdo ¿qué estudiaste anoche?

–Bueno, traté de hacer algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, tus apuntes son tan ordenados como tu habitación y creo que tengo una buena idea de qué hacer gracias a eso, pero no entendí muy bien algunas fórmulas –explicó con nerviosismo el chico.

–¿Cuáles?

–Estas... –Hinata señaló las partes que no entendía a Kei.

 _"¡Son la mayoría! ¡demonios!"._ El rubio suspiró, por primera vez se cuestionó qué tan buena idea había sido ofrecerse a ayudar al chico ¿realmente valía la pena pasar así su fin de semana sólo por ver molesto a Kageyama? _"podría haber ido con Yamaguchi a algún lugar y ahora estoy aquí atascado con simples problemas de matemáticas",_ luego recordó la expresión en la cara de Kageyama de la noche anterior y suspiró de nuevo –presta atención entonces.

Por la tarde, comieron un poco de curry en su habitación, Hinata quería hablar un poco, ellos eran compañeros después de todo, e incluso jugaban en la misma posición, así que mencionó algo acerca del próximo partido de entrenamiento pero el rubio contestaba siempre con monosílabos. El día entero Tsukishima trató de explicarle al pequeño de la manera más sencilla posible cómo resolver algunos ejercicios. Él sabía que debía ser amable con Hinata pero le era muy difícil, él no era como Sugawara senpai o Daichi senpai, no tenía tanta paciencia, y no podía ser amable con nadie, ni siquiera con Yamaguchi, quien era de hecho la persona más importante para él además de su familia, y a veces, incluso más que su familia.

Tsukishima no estaba seguro de cómo exactamente iba a lograr ser más cercano al pequeño, nunca antes había intentado acercarse a nadie. Con Yamaguchi fue mucho más sencillo, lo "salvó" de unos chicos que lo molestaban y luego él lo siguió hasta que crecieron, Yamaguchi era quien lo invitaba a salir, Yamaguchi era quien iba a su casa para jugar, Yamaguchi era siempre quien lo buscaba, él básicamente sólo caminaba delante de él fingiendo que tenía el control de todo, pero Yamaguchi era en realidad quien propiciaba todo para que él luciera más genial de lo que en realidad era. _"¿Y cómo diablos 'salvo' a Hinata de quien lo molesta si quien lo molesta soy yo?"_ , se cuestionaba el de lentes, él no tenía práctica en ese tipo de situaciones, y lo más amable que podía hacer era _"suprime el impulso de llamarlo 'estúpido renacuajo'"._

* * *

–Te veo mañana, a la misma hora.

–¡Entendido! Disculpa por los inconvenientes ocasionados ¡gracias! ¡te veo mañana! –Hinata montó su bicicleta.

 _"Di algo amable, si paso todo este tiempo con él y no logro ser más cercano todo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo"_ pensó Kei cuando vio a Hinata emprender su camino a casa –¡con cuidado! ¡que descanses! ¡buenas noches! – dijo el rubio casi gritando, _"bueno, si quería asustarlo más, lo conseguí"_. Eso fue raro para ambos y Tsukishima estaba un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza.

Hinata se detuvo y lo miró con una extraña expresión, luego río un poco y finalmente le mostró una de esas brillantes sonrisas que podrían despejar un día nublado –¡buenas noches! ¡que tengas dulces sueños! –finalmente se fue.

 _"Esa sonrisa..."_

 _"Qué lindo..."_

 _"Mierda"_

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les guste este capítulo, yo particularmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. El domingo pasado, 25 de septiembre, fue mi cumpleaños, y hoy, 27 de septiembre (ayer en Japón) ¡fue cumpleaños de Tsukishima!, somos Libra, lo cual explica (si creen en esas cosas) por qué nuestras personalidades se parecen *risas* somos malos *ríe más*, así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUKKI! En fin, procuraré actualizar el viernes, muchas gracias por los favs, los follows y sus reviews ¡Hasta entonces, mis queridos lectores!


	4. Paso 2 Segunda parte

Él estaba observando los gestos de Hinata _"cuando entiende algo hace una graciosa expresión y sus ojos lucen más grandes"_. Kei se había dado cuenta, en tan sólo dos días de que el chico ciertamente no era brillante, pero tampoco era estúpido, si estudiara adecuadamente podría obtener notas regulares con facilidad, el problema debía ser que Shouyou estaba tan inmerso en cosas del voleibol que no ponía suficiente atención a sus clases.

–¿x=39?

–Sí, bien hecho.

–¡Soy un genio!

–No, no lo eres –Tsukishima mostró por primera vez, una sonrisa sincera al joven de cabellos naranjas.

–Cierto –contestó Hinata sonriéndole de vuelta, pues notó que el comentario de Kei no llevaba ese tono ofensivo que solía usar.

–Tengo hambre, tomemos un descanso –el rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cocina sin esperar la respuesta de su alumno temporal.

–¡De acuerdo! ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

–No, espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

 _"Tuskishima es un buen tutor, es más fácil entender sus explicaciones que las de la maestra"_. Shouyou reflexionaba un poco sobre las facetas que iba descubriendo de su compañero de equipo mientras volvía con algo de comer. De repente un portarretratos sobre el escritorio llamó su atención, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó para poder observar la fotografía con más detalle y la tomó entre sus manos, en ella aparecían un pequeño Tsukishima con una seria expresión en el rostro y cruzado de brazos, y un aún más pequeño Tadashi sonriendo, colgado del cuello de su amigo con una mano y haciendo la señal de victoria con la otra, debían tener unos 10 u 11 años. _"Deben ser buenos amigos desde hace mucho, supongo que si él es capaz de conservar una amistad así por tanto tiempo no debe ser tan mal chico como aparenta. Me pregunto si, de habernos conocido cuando éramos niños ¿Kageyama y yo nos hubiésemos vuelto amigos? ¿seríamos cercanos por tanto tiempo como ellos? ¡tal vez seríamos los mejores jugadores de toda la prefectura! ¡no! ¡del país!"_ al pequeño le brillaron los ojos con tan sólo imaginarse a sí mismo y a su amigo a los 10 años entrenando juntos en el parque –Qué envidia.

–¿Qué te da envidia? –el de anteojos había llegado con la comida unos segundos antes y había encontrado a Hinata parado junto a su escritorio sosteniendo su fotografía, el pequeño bloqueador central la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Ah! ¡Tsukishima san! sólo estaba observando tu foto –su pequeño alumno se apresuró a dejar el portarretratos en donde estaba previamente y volvió de un sólo salto a su lugar en la alfombra, con el rostro sonrojado y asustado como si hubiese sido atrapado cometiendo un crimen.

–Está bien, no me molesta –el rubio por su parte colocó la comida en la mesa de centro donde estaban estudiando y se sentó con calma frente a él –sólo hay bolas de arroz y té verde, come.

–¡Genial, me gustan las bolas de arroz! ¡gracias por la comida! –Hinata tomó una bola de arroz y empezó a comer despacio, aún nervioso.

–No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿qué te da envidia?

El pequeño dejó de comer y un poco sonrojado tomó su tiempo antes de responder –Que ustedes se conocieran desde pequeños, me hubiese gustado tener a alguien así a mi lado.

 _"¿Alguien así? ¿se refiere a mí? ¿a Yamaguchi? ¿Kageyama? ¿un amigo?"_ el rubio no entendió muy bien la respuesta, y al no saber qué decir al respecto optó por lo más sensato, contestar con un monosílabo universal –ummm.

–Supongo que no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado ¡pero por suerte ya nos encontramos y podemos ser amigos desde ahora hasta que seamos ancianos! –el pequeño sonrió jovialmente al tiempo que tomaba otra bola de arroz, por supuesto, él se refería a Tobio, pero creyó que eso era obvio.

 _"¿Amigos por siempre? ¿él y yo? ¿pero de qué demonios está hablando?"_ Kei estaba confundido, sólo atinó a mostrar una falsa sonrisa y comer en silencio. El resto de la tarde se dedicaron simplemente a estudiar, el rubio no quería lidiar con más charlas personales así que evitó cualquier intento de inicio de conversación del pelinaranja.

–Entonces, te veo mañana en la práctica matutina ¿verdad? –Hinata se despidió al tiempo que caminaban hacia el frente de la casa.

–Seguro, ve con cuidado – sonrió Tsukishima.

–Gracias por... bueno, por todo –Hinata estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo –por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Por qué no quieres que los demás sepan que me estás ayudando con los estudios?

–Ah, tengo mis propios motivos. Pero si rompes esa regla no te ayudaré más ¿está claro?

–Mmmm, sí, no lo entiendo aún, pero no importa ¡gracias! ¡hasta mañana! –tan inocente como de costumbre el pequeño no preguntó más y se fue luciendo muy feliz.

Kei por otro lado lucía algo molesto. _"¿No se supone que lo que quiero lograr es que Hinata se acerque a mí para que Su Real Majestad explote del coraje? ¿por qué me siento así entonces? esto es_ _¿culpa? no, claro que no,_ _que me considere su amigo es un gran avance, sí, mi plan está progresando, calma Kei, calma",_ el rubio trataba de calmar ese sentimiento extraño que la conversación con Shouyou le había dejado.

* * *

Kageyama no era precisamente la persona más feliz y sonriente del mundo, pero saber que iba a entrenar y a encontrarse con _él_ los lunes en la mañana lo ponía de un singular buen humor. Llegó temprano al punto del camino donde regularmente se encontraba con Hinata para llegar juntos a la escuela y su corazón se agitó cuando lo vio aparecer en su rango de visión, incluso si su rostro no lo reflejaba, estaba muy feliz de verlo. –Llegas tarde –sabía que no era precisamente lo que se le dice a la persona que te gusta después de no haberse visto por dos largos días, odiaba al director de la escuela por cancelar la práctica del sábado debido a que iban a darle mantenimiento al gimnasio, había sido un fin de semana eterno, pero ser sincero y decir "te extrañé muchísimo" o "me moría por verte", traería consigo una extraña atmósfera entre los dos.

–No puedo creer que estés enojado tan temprano Kageyama, eso no es bueno para tu salud. Además, no es tarde, tú llegaste muy temprano. –Hinata ni se inmutó por el recibimiento de su amigo, es más, sonreía, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, así que simplemente siguió caminando ahora con su amigo a un lado.

–No estoy enojado –hizo una mueca.

–Lo sé –rió el pequeño.

Era una hermosa mañana, aún no amanecía, pero para Kageyama todo resplandecía a su alrededor, la forma perfecta de empezar la semana.

–¡Tsukishima san! ¡Yamaguchi! ¡Buenos días! –sin previo aviso el pequeño corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros que caminaban un par de metros adelante.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Hinata –Buenos días –Kei sonrió de lado al verlo.

El mundo perfecto lleno de arco iris y flores que se había formado alrededor de Kageyama y Hinata se había convertido en un mundo de tinieblas y oscuridad cuando el pequeño corrió hacia el único miembro del equipo al que no soportaba, y para colmo ahora lo llamaba "Tsukishima SAN" _"¿de cuándo a acá tanto respeto?"_ , no le había quedado de otra que correr para alcanzarlos y saludar también. Pero de repente algo lo dejó sin palabras ¡Tsukishima le estaba sonriendo a Shouyou! ¡no era uno de esos saludos forzados y de mala gana que siempre les daba! ¡no! ¡le había dicho "buenos días" a Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro! _"¿pero qué demonios?"_.

 _"¿Tsukishima SAN?"_ A Yamaguchi también le extrañó el sufijo que había usado para referirse a su amigo. –Buenos días Hinata. Buenos días Kageyama –Tadashi se dirigió a ambos con una sonrisa, mostrando su educación, pero sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

–¿Kageyama? Te están hablando –Hinata le dio un codazo a su amigo porque se quedó estático y no respondió al saludo, ahora sí parecía molesto.

–¡Oh no te preocupes por eso Hinata! Es perfectamente normal que un Rey no salude a los plebeyos –ironizó sonriente el más alto, sí, Kei estaba disfrutando mucho la reacción de Kageyama.

–Él no… bueno, no importa, mejor démonos prisa –el pequeño bloqueador central quiso defender a su amigo, decirle a Tsukishima que no lo llamara "Rey", pero no quería pelear con aquél que ahora era su tutor, de alguna forma sentía que le debía respeto, como a cualquier otro profesor.

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia la escuela, Tadashi inconscientemente se apresuró a caminar en medio de Tsukishima y Hinata y trató de empezar una conversación para romper la tensa atmósfera que al parecer su saludo a Kegeyama había ocasionado –¿y… qué hiciste el fin de semana Hinata?

–¿Eh? Ah, bueno, nada en particular –rió nervioso.

Pero la respuesta perturbó aún más a Kageyama de lo que ya estaba –dijiste que tenías algo que hacer y por eso no… entrenamos –el armador del equipo miraba con seriedad a su pequeño compañero.

–¿Entrenar? Pero tú dijiste que querías estu…

–¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el fin de semana?! –lo interrumpió Tobio antes de que soltara una verdad que no quería admitir frente a su némesis.

El chico de cabellos naranjas se apresuró a pensar una excusa y riendo nerviosamente, casi gritando, muy rápido, sin pausas y agitando las manos en el aire, soltó lo primero que vino a su mente –¡Mi hermana! ¡Le prometí a mi hermanita que pasaría el fin de semana con ella porque recientemente ya no jugamos y no le presto mucha atención y me extraña y así…!

La reacción del pequeño le causó gracia al más alto y éste no pudo evitar soltar una risita que extrañó a los demás, pero no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, los cuatro se enfrascaron en sus pensamientos después de eso. Llegaron al vestidor, cambiaron sus ropas, fueron al gimnasio, saludaron a sus senpais, y el único que parecía genuinamente alegre esa mañana era, inesperadamente, Tsukishima.

Todos los miembros del equipo formaron una rueda, como usualmente lo hacían y comenzaron sus ejercicios de calentamiento. –¿Qué pasa con ellos? –preguntó en un susurro Asahi a Ennoshita mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia los costados y veía a los chicos frente a él con preocupación.

–No lo sé –Ennoshita giraba un pie en círculos siguiendo las instrucciones del capitán –habrán discutido de nuevo, tal vez.

" _Esto no pasaría si Tsukishima me dejara contarle la verdad a Kageyama, me siento culpable por ocultarle cosas, además él también necesita estudiar ¡y lo estoy dejando de lado! soy el peor amigo del mundo"_ Hinata giraba la cabeza en círculos, miró de reojo a Kageyama y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

" _¿Qué demonios pasa con todos? ¿por qué Hinata actúa tan raro? ¿por qué ese sujeto repentinamente luce tan feliz de ver a MI Hinata?"_ Kageyama hacía lo propio mientras sospechaba de una conspiración en su contra, sospecha que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

" _Tsukki ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿por qué tan sonriente? Sé que verlo sonreír debería alegrarme, soy su mejor amigo después de todo, que tenga más amigos es algo bueno, que se lleve mejor con los demás miembros del equipo es algo bueno, si él se siente feliz yo debería alegrarme por él ¿no? entonces ¿por qué siento esta angustia en mi pecho? Un hombre queriendo llorar porque su mejor amigo tiene otro amigo, qué patético soy…"_ sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas frente a él, Tadashi trataba de tocar sus pies con las manos, mientras se apuñalaba a sí mismo con palabras hirientes y pensamientos oscuros.

Mientras un sonriente Tsukishima pensaba _"¡Oh Dios! ¡pero qué divertido! ¡Ojalá hubiese grabado en video sus caras!, Su Real Majestad casi derrama el líquido biliar ahí mismo ¡por un simple saludo matutino! ¡pero qué ridículo! y Hinata echando a andar su cerebro para inventar una excusa, vaya par de tontos, de verdad están hechos el uno para el otro"._ Pero entonces vio a su amigo de la infancia y por un segundo un poco de confusión se reflejó en sus ojos _"¿y ahora qué le pasa a Yamaguchi?"_.

* * *

Esa extraña atmósfera entre el cuarteto de primer año continuó toda la semana, aunque Kei y Shouyou no hablaban durante las prácticas, cada vez que se encontraban se saludaban amablemente y decían cosas como "nos vemos más tarde" o "buen trabajo en la práctica de hoy"*, el rubio a veces le ofrecía la mano al pequeño para que se levantase después de una caída y el pequeño le ofreció una bebida en un par de ocasiones. Yamaguchi parecía algo deprimido, pero trataba de hablarle con el mismo tono jovial de siempre a su amigo y éste no parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia él. Tobio, por su parte, simplemente lucía irritado, aunque seguía pasando todo el tiempo posible con Hinata y éste tampoco había cambiado su actitud hacia él. Llegada la tarde del sábado, al despedirse después de un partido interno de práctica, Tsukishima le hizo una señal a Hinata con las manos extendidas al frente, que sólo el pequeño entendió "mañana a las 10", y éste contestó también con una señal de "OK" antes de marcharse junto a Kageyama.

Shouyou platicaba alegremente sobre un partido de voleibol que había visto en internet la noche anterior pero su amigo no parecía estar prestando atención –¡Oye! ¿me estás escuchando?

–¿Qué? –claro que no prestaba atención a lo que su pequeño amigo decía ¿cómo podría después de ver las descaradas señas que se habían lanzado él y su némesis?

–¿En qué piensas Kageyama? ¡Ah! ¡ya sé! No te gustó que el equipo de Suga san nos ganara un set ¿verdad? –el pelinaranja rememoraba los hechos sucedidos en el partido de esa mañana –¡no es para tanto! ¡nosotros ganamos! y, además, él también es un excelente armador, aunque nosotros teníamos a Daichi senpai y a Tsukishima san de nuestro lado.

Tobio no pudo contener más los sentimientos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de la semana y los expresó todos juntos de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, gritando –¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE NOMBRARLO?!

Ahí en medio de la calle, en el silencio de una zona residencial y en la poca claridad que dejaba percibir la puesta de sol, su grito le dio un susto casi mortal al pobre pequeño que no sabía qué había pasado. –¡¿Qué te pasa Bakayama?! ¡¿quieres provocarme un infarto?! ¡¿por qué me gritas?! ¡si no te he hecho nada! –reclamó Shouyou tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

" _Es cierto, él no me ha hecho nada, él puede ser amigo de quien sea, salir con quien sea y hacer lo que sea sin darme ninguna explicación porque… no es nada mío"_ Kageyama se sintió como un completo cretino después de haberle gritado, pero tampoco fue capaz de disculparse porque, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, aún sentía que había una especie de "conspiración cósmica" en su contra. –Me voy a casa –sin mirar a su compañero ni dar ninguna explicación comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa.

–Kageyama…–susurró el pequeño que se había quedado inmóvil, en medio de la ya oscura calle, confundido y preocupado.

* * *

Tadashi no quiso preguntar qué significaban aquellas señas, pero tampoco pudo contener las ganas de hablar sobre el tema que le aquejaba –¿Tsukki?

–¿Um? –soltó su amigo como toda contestación. El rubio caminaba lentamente delante de él, aunque no lo pareciera siempre disfrutaba ese momento del día en que ambos regresaban a sus respectivas casas, su amigo detrás de él hablando de algún tema trivial y él escuchando sin comentar gran cosa. Era relajante.

–Últimamente te llevas bien con Hinata ¿no? –preguntó el chico tímidamente.

–Algo así –sonrió al recordar los macabros motivos detrás de su "acercamiento" al pequeño –¿por qué?

–¿Eh? Bueno, es que me pareció extraño, pensé que no te agradaba.

" _¿No me agradaba? Bueno, no es que lo odiara tampoco, ciertamente a veces su efusividad es algo irritante, pero no lo odio. Aunque, tampoco es que su "pasión" me moleste mucho recientemente, incluso me causa gracia ¿eso significa que ahora me agrada? No, no es para tanto"_ en ese momento Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que la opinión que tenía sobre Hinata había cambiado un poco, había pasado a un estado neutral, como el resto de sus compañeros, con las excepciones, claro, de Yamaguchi y Kageyama. Y tras un minuto de reflexión, reveló a su amigo su más reciente descubrimiento –No me desagrada.

–Pero…bueno…no, no es nada…olvídalo –Tadashi no supo qué decir, eso no le revelaba mucho de la repentina amabilidad que se mostraban mutuamente, pero sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran, no le gustaba hablar de él, de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y, sobre todo, odiaba dar explicaciones.

Así mismo, a Tsukishima no le gustaba preguntarle a Yamaguchi sobre sus pensamientos o sentimientos, él era el tipo de chico que abriría su corazón una vez que se sintiera listo para hacerlo, y llegado el momento Kei ahí estaría para escucharlo. Por ese motivo resultó raro para ambos que el rubio le preguntara –¿te sucede algo?

–¿Eh? ¿por qué?

–Sólo es curiosidad, has estado más callado –el rubio sabía que su amigo estaba deprimido por algo, pero no quiso decírselo porque también sabía que eso lo deprimiría más.

–¿En serio? No lo había notado –sonrió –tal vez es porque no ha pasado nada interesante recientemente…Pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿escuchaste que _Nico touches the walls_ lanzará un nuevo sencillo? La preventa empezó anoche y… –tal como pensaba Kei, Yamaguchi no quería que lo viese deprimido, así que hizo un esfuerzo y, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó uno de esos monólogos que solía soltar mientras llegaban al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, estando ahí se despidieron con un simple "nos vemos".

Tsukishima continuó su camino a casa escuchando música, disfrutando el recorrido y pensando en el siguiente paso de su plan.

Paso 3: Sé amigo de Hinata.

* * *

*"buen trabajo en la práctica de hoy" tal vez suene un poco raro decir eso en español, pero es la forma en que en mi mente pude traducir el 「お疲れ様でした」(Otsukaresamadeshita) que es una frase muy utilizada en Japón para reconocer el esfuerzo que hacen los compañeros de escuela, trabajo o, en este caso, un club.

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, algunas frases (como la anterior) pueden sonarles un poco extrañas o demasiado formales para un adolescente, pero eso es porque en Japón son frases cotidianas que se aprenden desde la infancia, y básicamente yo imagino la historia con los diálogos en japonés y luego la escribo en inglés y español.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero lamentablemente no me dio tiempo, en compensación este capítulo fue más largo y hubo un poco más de TsukiYama. Por un momento sentí que Tsukishima se me estaba pasando de malo, pero releyendo el manga me di cuenta de que no, él sí disfruta mucho de molestar a Kageyama y los sentimientos de Hinata le tienen sin cuidado, así que no esperen mucho sentimentalismo por parte de nuestro malvado rubio. Trataré de actualizar muy pronto ¡hasta entonces!


	5. Paso 3: Sé amigo de Hinata

Paso 3: Sé amigo de Hinata.

Tadashi tenía sólo 10 años cuando Kei lo invitó a su casa por primera vez, y desde entonces solía visitarlo con cierta frecuencia, incluso si el rubio no tenía ganas de salir a divertirse o de hacer algo juntos, con el simple hecho de sentir la presencia del otro el tiempo transcurría de una forma más agradable. Y ya que el pelinegro no tenía nada mejor que hacer, salió temprano de su casa decidido a pasar todo el día con su mejor amigo, recorría sin prisa las ya conocidas calles que lo llevarían a su destino, se preguntaba si a su amigo le gustaría ver alguna de las películas que llevaba en su mochila o tal vez preferiría escuchar los últimos discos que había adquirido. Pero jamás imaginó lo que vería al doblar la esquina de la calle en la que vivía Tsukishima _"¿Hinata? ¿qué hace él aquí?"_ el pequeño se encontraba parado en la entrada esperando a que le abrieran, Yamaguchi se había quedado inmóvil a unos metros de la casa y por supuesto Kei ni se percató de su presencia cuando abrió la puerta, saludó a su compañero con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo invitó a pasar. _"¿Debería entrar para saber qué está pasando? ¿y si está molestando a Tsukki? Tsukki dijo que su familia saldría de viaje el fin de semana ¡tal vez necesite mi ayuda para sacar a Hinata de su casa! ¡Sí, Hinata puede ser muy persistente...! pero… de ser así… no lo hubiera dejado entrar en primer lugar."_

Por alguna razón Tadashi no quiso hacerle saber a su amigo que estaba afuera y que sabía que Hinata estaba ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento, vagabundeó por los alrededores por un par de horas simplemente pensando en qué debería hacer, trató de llamar por teléfono al rubio, pero éste no contestó _"Tal vez están jugando videojuegos y tiene las manos ocupadas, o sólo están viendo una película como yo planeaba hacerlo, y a Tsukki no le gusta que lo interrumpan mientras ve películas, sí, debe ser eso, están viendo películas… solos… juntos… muy cerca…"_ con la cara roja hasta las orejas, su corazón dio una punzada mientras su acelerada mente imaginaba acaloradas escenas R18+* protagonizadas por su mejor amigo y el mejor jugador señuelo del equipo. Finalmente compró una bebida fría y se estableció en un parque cercano para tratar de calmarse un poco.

* * *

–Creo que no tendrás problemas con el examen de inglés, seguramente obtendrás al menos un 75 en la prueba.

–Bueno, las fórmulas que me diste para recordar la estructura de las oraciones me han ayudado mucho. Gracias.

–Mientras recuerdes el vocabulario todo estará bien –contrario a cualquiera de los pensamientos bochornosos de su amigo, Kei simplemente había dejado su celular en su habitación, por lo que no se percató de las llamadas, ya que su familia no estaba, le pareció más cómodo estudiar con el pequeño en la mesa del comedor.

Tsukishima estaba sinceramente impresionado por el avance que había tenido Hinata estudiando por su cuenta, su sesión de estudio presentó menos problemas de los que imaginaba, el chico simplemente necesitaba mejorar sus técnicas de estudio. Pero algo le estaba incomodando, el pelinaranja que tenía sentado frente a él no era el mismo de siempre, lucía algo triste, y aunque a Kei poco le importaba el estado emocional del pequeño, necesitaba preguntar qué le pasaba para poder empezar el tercer paso de su plan. _"Un amigo debe apoyarlo ¿no? El problema es, básicamente, que no sé cómo hacer eso y tampoco quiero hacerlo"_. Después de meditarlo por un buen rato y aprovechando que habían terminado más temprano de lo esperado, Kei se aventuró a preguntar –¿Te sucedió algo?

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –el pequeño contestó un poco nervioso.

–Luces algo decaído, pensé que te habría ocurrido algo –el rubio hablaba con calma y miraba fijamente a Hinata, mostrándole que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

Hinata no sabía si debía contarle a su tutor lo que había ocurrido con Kageyama, en especial porque después de analizar en su mente varias veces su conversación, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que le molestó fue que mencionara el nombre del rubio, pero supuso que no habría problema si no contaba ese detalle –Es que… ayer tuve una discusión con Kageyama, o algo así.

 _"¿Algo así?"_ —Ustedes siempre discuten ¿cuál es el problema?

—Bueno, sí, pero esto fue diferente, no sé por qué se enojó, de repente empezó a gritar y cuando le reclamé una explicación simplemente dijo "me voy a casa" —trató de hacer la mejor imitación que pudo de su amigo— y me dejó ahí solo. Traté de hablar por teléfono con él más tarde pero no contestó y ni siquiera respondió a mis mensajes —Hinata hablaba bajo, despacio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

El rubio observaba con atención cada detalle en los gestos del pequeño mientras se esforzaba por no sonreír _"me hubiese encantado ver eso"_.Él no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, pero tal vez podría influenciar al pequeño para alejarlo un poco de Kageyama —No sé cómo puedes llamar "amigo" a un tipo así.

—¿Eh? Bueno, Kageyama no es tan malo, tal vez sólo está atravesando un mal momento. Creo que incluso se parece un poco a ti.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eso no lo esperaba, que lo comparara con Su Alteza para Tsukishima era prácticamente un insulto, y Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se apresuró a explicar la razón de su comparación, esta vez con un poco más de energía y una sonrisa en el rostro —Me refiero a que puede parecer que tienen muy mal carácter, pero son muy amables una vez que los conocen ¿no crees?

" _¿Cree que yo soy amable?"_ —¿El Rey es amable contigo?

—¡Sí que lo es! Incluso si yo no le digo qué estoy pensando él sabe cuándo estoy feliz o triste y, aunque sea de una muy peculiar forma, siempre trata de animarme. ¡Justo como aquella vez en la que yo sentía algo de envidia por la altura y fuerza de Asahi san ¿lo recuerdas? Kageyama se esforzó por mostrarme que no debía sentir envidia porque yo era genial a mi manera! Es cierto que suele expresar todo gritando, pero muchas veces cuando me grita, también me dice cosas buenas, me apoya —Hinata rememoraba con brillos en los ojos las veces en las que Kageyama lo había ayudado a mejorar y le había levantado el ánimo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir…

" _Demasiado lindo"_

Por segunda ocasión Kei se descubrió a sí mismo observando con cierta fascinación a su compañero y teniendo pensamientos _tiernos_ sobre él _"¿qué diablos fue eso?"_. Pero tan rápido como esos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, se fueron, él no podía pensar ese tipo de cosas sobre el pequeño incordio que tenía enfrente —si son tan buenos amigos debería al menos contestar tus llamadas ¿no has pensado en que sólo te anima cuando necesita que juegues mejor? pareciera que sólo lo hace para que el equipo mejore —el rubio vio cómo la mirada de Shouyou se ensombreció, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus labios se entreabrieron demostrando un poco de sorpresa, había dado justo en el blanco _"Casi podría sentir pena por él. Casi. Pero no."_ —Tal vez no lo conoces tan bien como crees hacerlo, si no tiene amigos aparte de ti debe haber alguna razón.

Hinata no dijo nada, quería defenderlo, sabía que debía abogar por su amigo, que realmente se apreciaban mutuamente, pero las palabras de Tsukishima retumbaron en cada uno de los rincones de su mente _"¿siempre que me anima es porque quiere que el equipo mejore? bueno, nunca habla de otra cosa que no sea voleibol, siempre soy yo el que habla de otros temas aunque parece que no le interesan, las pocas veces que salimos es sólo para entrenar, siempre que estamos juntos es para competir o pelear por algo, sólo es mi aliado cuando estamos sobre la cancha… no lo hace por mí… lo hace por el equipo"_ su corazón empezó a latir más despacio, esos pensamientos le provocaron un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sintió que se le acababa el aire y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo porque repentinamente una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de su estado de shock. El pelinaranja vio con algo de sorpresa a su sonriente compañero —o tal vez me equivoque, no te preocupes tanto ¿de acuerdo?

—Tsukishima san… —susurró viéndolo a los ojos.

—Ya que terminamos antes ¿qué te parece si me acompañas al Book-off** que está cerca de aquí? vi algunos discos que quiero comprar y estaban en oferta. —la sonrisa de Kei tranquilizó un poco a Hinata, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y en silencio comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir. —Espera un minuto, voy por una chaqueta y mi teléfono, ahora vuelvo. —Al entrar a su habitación el alto muchacho notó la luz parpadeante de su celular, lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Yamaguchi, quiso devolver la llamada, pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado _"mejor le llamo después de que me despida de ese renacuajo"_ si llamaba en ese momento y su amigo escuchaba que estaba con Hinata no sabría qué excusa usar. Rápidamente tomó lo vital para salir: cartera, llaves, iPod, audífonos y teléfono; y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su nuevo "amiguito" ya listo para irse. —Vámonos entonces.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la bicicleta que Hinata llevaba rodando junto a él, aún lucía decaído y Tsukishima no sabía exactamente qué podría decir, nunca necesitaba hacer eso con Yamaguchi, él siempre era el que iniciaba la conversación, si es que a lo que hacían se podía llamar "conversación". En unos minutos llegaron a la Book-off, Shouyou dejó aparcada su bicicleta afuera y entró siguiendo al rubio —¿vienes mucho a este lugar?

—Al menos una vez a la semana, he encontrado discos de edición limitada que ya no encuentras en otras tiendas, a muy buen precio y en muy buen estado, también hay revistas, libros, juegos…—a diferencia de cualquier otra conversación que hubiese tenido anteriormente con el pequeño, esta no era elaborada, hablaba de un tema que le parecía bastante cómodo —¿te gusta algún grupo en especial?

—No realmente, sí me gusta la música, pero no conozco nombres de cantantes o bandas, sólo escucho lo que ponen en la televisión o la radio —el pequeño miraba hacia todos lados asombrado por la gran variedad de artículos que había a su alrededor.

—De lo que has escuchado ¿qué género te gusta más? ¿pop, rock, hip-hop…? —Kei por su parte caminaba directo a la sección de música que le era ya por demás conocida, sin prestar atención de más a otros estantes.

—Pues… creo que… cualquier canción que tenga una buena letra me gustará, pero supongo que el rock me llama más la atención.

—Así que una buena letra ¿eh? ¿has escuchado a una banda llamada "The mass missile"?

—Me suena familiar el nombre, creo que cantaban el tema de un anime que me gustaba.

—Es un buen grupo de rock, te lo recomiendo —Kei se concentró en distraer a Hinata mostrándole música que probablemente le levantaría el ánimo sin que él tuviese que intervenir directamente, esa era la magia de la música, con ella se pueden decir cosas que son demasiado vergonzosas para expresar en una conversación común. Le mostró también la sección de libros donde por suerte encontró una vieja revista local que tenía un artículo sobre "El Pequeño Gigante", su compañero se veía mucho mejor después de eso, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y sin pensarlo dos veces compró la revista.

Al salir de la tienda empezaron a recorrer otro camino que no era el que llevaba a la casa del rubio y Shouyou se percató de eso —¿necesitas ir a otro lugar?

—No ¿por qué?

—Bueno, es que tu casa es hacia allá —el pequeño elevó su brazo hacia la derecha, señalando el camino por el que habían llegado a la tienda.

—Eso ya lo sé —el rubio rodó los ojos —pensé que te gustaría que te acompañe hasta la salida de la ciudad, pero si no quieres…—Kei giró un poco, como dispuesto a emprender el camino hacia su casa.

—¡Sí quiero! —gritó el pelinaranja tomando a Kei de la parte baja de la chaqueta, haciendo que éste se detuviera y volteara a verlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo soltó rápidamente y bajó la mirada, estaba sonrojado y se sentía nervioso, bajó el tono de su voz y continúo —es decir… sí me gustaría que me acompañes… no… quiero estar solo.

El corazón de Kei dio un brinco al verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable, sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas y su mente quedó en blanco. No supo qué decir, por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a su compañero que siguiera caminando y en silencio continuaron su recorrido hacia la salida de la ciudad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te toma llegar a tu casa? —Después de unos minutos caminando en un incómodo silencio, por primera vez Tsukishima decidió ser el primero en hablar.

—Normalmente toma unos 40 minutos llegar, pero yo llego en 30.

—Heee ¿y viajas 30 minutos en silencio? qué aburrido. Creo que sería más agradable viajar escuchando música, así no te sentirías "solo".

" _¿Tsukishima está preocupado por mí?"_ —¿Eh? No lo había pensado así, tal vez lo intente después, necesito conseguir unos audífonos y algo de música.

El momento de ser el buen amigo que apoya al otro había llegado, incluso si había sido él mismo el que hizo que el pequeño se deprimiera más de lo que se encontraba en un principio. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo memorable, demostraba qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar sólo por ver rabiar a Kageyama. En cuanto llegaron al punto donde se despedirían, Kei tomó su iPod y sus audífonos y extendiendo su brazo hacia Hinata dijo —Toma, llévatelos, me los devuelves mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —incluso si Hinata no había convivido aún tanto tiempo con su compañero, sabía que eso era demasiado para él, jamás lo había visto sin audífonos fuera del club o de su casa —¡No! bueno… te lo agradezco, pero tú…

—Tómalos —ordenó seriamente, tomando la mano de Hinata y poniéndolos sobre ella, para luego suavizar un poco el tono de su voz —creo que tú los necesitas más que yo en este momento, y tengo otros audífonos en casa.

Hinata estaba sorprendido, pero feliz de sentirse de alguna forma protegido, miró al rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y murmuró un "gracias" que salió desde el fondo de su corazón. El más alto sólo asintió con la cabeza, dijo "hasta mañana", dio la vuelta y se fue. Tal como su tutor temporal lo había dicho se colocó los audífonos, inició la música, se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a andar.

 _Momentos en los que quieres huir o rendirte, todos los tienen, aunque sea por un momento, así que sigue avanzando…_

Hinata escuchaba con atención la canción que sonaba en el reproductor mientras manejaba su bicicleta casi por inercia.

… _¡Atrápalo! Ese sueño que dibujaste ¡Protégelo! Ese amigo importante,_ _te volverás una versión más fuerte de ti_ _…_

—Kageyama… —susurró, sintiendo de nuevo un dolor en el pecho.

… _Porque no sólo hay días despejados, también caerá la fría lluvia de vez en cuando, pero extiende un paraguas…_

" _Tsukishima"_ identificándose con la canción que sonaba, Hinata sintió que en ese momento el rubio era su paraguas en un día lluvioso, algo que sinceramente jamás imaginó que pudiera pasar.

 _¡Corre! Más rápido que el viento ¡Apunta! Más lejos que el cielo, encontrarás un nuevo tú..._

No sólo durante el camino de regreso, sino que el resto del día y parte de la noche, el pequeño señuelo del equipo se dedicó simplemente a escuchar la música que Kei tenía en su reproductor, le parecía increíble que el siempre grosero, arisco y frío muchacho tuviera música tan cálida, llena de buenos sentimientos y mensajes de superación personal. " _¿De verdad es esto lo que escucha todo el tiempo? ¿este es el verdadero Tsukishima?"_ , fascinado por su nuevo descubrimiento, por fin pudo olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido con su amigo.

* * *

Mientras Tsukishima volvía a casa decidió devolverle la llamada a su amigo, al menos de ese modo no regresaría en completo silencio, el problema fue que llamó 4 veces a Yamaguchi, pero éste jamás contestó, le envió un mensaje " _¿necesitabas algo? vi que me llamaste"_ pero no obtuvo respuesta. No era tan tarde así que una vez que llegó a casa, comió un tentempié, tomó sus otros audífonos y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo. Kei no le rogaba a nadie, no buscaba a nadie y no insistía nunca más de lo que fuese necesario, pero ahí estaba, caminando de nuevo con un paso más apresurado de lo habitual _"Yamaguchi siempre contesta al primer timbrazo, por muy ocupado que esté jamás me hace llamarle más de 2 veces, ya debió devolverme la llamada o al menos contestar mi mensaje. Es esto… ¿"Karma"? ¿yo critico al Rey por eso y luego Yamaguchi me hace lo mismo?"_

Tan pronto como llamó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, la mamá de éste lo recibió —¿Tsukishima kun? —la mujer lo veía con algo de extrañeza.

—Buenas tardes señora ¿puedo ver a Tadashi? —el rubio llamaba a su amigo por su nombre solamente cuando se encontraba frente a alguien de su familia.

—¡Oh! Ahora no se encuentra en casa, salió muy temprano, pensé que estaba contigo.

—No, no lo he visto hoy, me llamó por teléfono, pero no pude contestar y pensé en venir a buscarlo.

—Lo siento, no le pregunté a dónde iba ¿quieres pasar y esperarlo?

La mamá de Yamaguchi se hizo a un lado invitándolo a entrar, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza —No es necesario, gracias, le llamaré más tarde. Me retiro, hasta luego.

—¡Hasta luego! ¡ven a visitarnos pronto! —se despidió la sonriente mujer cerrando la puerta.

" _¿En dónde demonios te metiste Yamaguchi?"_

* * *

*R18+ en Japón es la clasificación para mayores de 18 años, supongo que varios por aquí lo saben, pero por si no, lo aclaro, ya ustedes son libres de imaginar lo que estaba imaginando Yamaguchi ;)

**Book-off es una cadena japonesa de tiendas donde venden una gran variedad de artículos de segunda mano.

(La canción que escucha Hinata es Brave Heart, la que suena cuando los Digimon evolucionan en la primera temporada)

 **N. de la A:** ¡Hola! ¡Soy Gokú! :P (No, perdón, es que siempre me suena a eso después de un efusivo "hola"). Pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, estuve unos días sin computadora y me fue imposible. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y sus comentarios. Si quieren saber dónde está Yamaguchi por favor no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ¡Hasta entonces!


	6. Paso 3 Segunda parte

Tadashi había estado en el parque por un largo rato, se sentía confundido y perdido, en algún momento de su batalla interna sintió un poco de hambre y decidió que comer podría ayudarle a llenar el vacío que sentía en esos momentos. Y sí le ayudó, mientras comía sintió que estaba haciendo un gran drama por algo que no era para tanto _"Iré a ver a Tsukki en cuanto termine de comer, seguramente Hinata ya ni siquiera está con él, tal vez sólo fue a pedirle ayuda con alguna tarea y yo estoy aquí pensando tonterías. ¡Quizá hasta pude haberles ayudado!"_ con los ánimos restaurados salió del establecimiento de comida caminando a paso veloz.

—¡Sí quiero!

El pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar el grito de una voz que le sonaba bastante familiar, cuando volteó hacia donde provenía el grito vio a ambos bloqueadores centrales parados a un lado del parque, Hinata había tomado a su amigo de la chaqueta y éste había volteado a verlo, lucía nervioso, diferente, era una expresión que Tadashi no había visto en su rostro, luego el pequeño susurró algo y empezaron a caminar juntos en dirección desconocida _"¿a dónde van? ¿qué fue eso? ¿qué está pasando? ¡¿eso fue… una confesión?! ¡¿están… ellos están… saliendo?!"_ todas las dudas que tenía volvieron de un sólo golpe, sintió que su corazón se detendría, trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, sus piernas empezaron a moverse sin permiso, corrió sin rumbo fijo lo más rápido que pudo, quería esconderse, quería huir, y lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llegó al único lugar donde se sentía de cierta forma protegido, tratando de recuperar el aliento se sentó detrás de la tienda de Shimada y estando ahí simplemente lloró. Esos sentimientos que había acumulado durante ya varios años y que no se había permitido mostrar ni siquiera a él mismo, se desbordaron en un sólo momento en forma de lágrimas saladas, todos los esfuerzos que hizo para negar lo que su corazón había guardado por tanto tiempo fueron en vano, había llegado el momento de aceptar y encarar la verdad. Él no había estado celoso de que le robaran a su mejor amigo, él tenía miedo de que Tsukishima se hubiese enamorado de otra persona que no fuese él. Sí, Yamaguchi Tadashi se había empeñado en negarse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Desde la primera vez que sintió su corazón latir muy rápido al saludar al rubio o cuando notó un cosquilleo en el estómago porque su amigo accidentalmente había rozado su mano contra la suya, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él, sin embargo, por su naturaleza tímida y pesimista, automáticamente se convenció de que Kei jamás sentiría algo así por él y pasó cerca de 4 años tratando de probarse a sí mismo que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que gratitud y amor fraternal, y casi llegó a creerlo. Pero esa tarde llegó a su límite, debía ser honesto consigo mismo, la razón por la que su corazón casi se paraliza no podía ser otra que el dolor de ver a la persona amada enamorada de alguien más.

Su teléfono sonó _"Tsukki…"_ pero no pudo contestar, no soportaría escuchar su voz, incluso si contestaba estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de articular una palabra, sentía que se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire y su cabeza estaba a punto estallar. Después de la cuarta vez que sonó su teléfono decidió apagarlo. _"Lo lamento, perdón, perdón… Tsukki… perdóname… Tsukki…"_ —repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

* * *

Domingo, el día en que la Asociación de Vecinos de Karasuno se reunía para jugar voleibol, descansar del trabajo y ahogar sus penas en cerveza después del partido, sin duda para Shimada Makoto era su día preferido. Caminaba sin prisa hacia su tienda, debía preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente por lo que no había ingerido tanto alcohol como lo habían hecho Ukai y Uchizawa. Al entrar a la tienda se dirigió al almacén, pero una sensación de terror lo invadió al escuchar unos casi inaudibles sollozos, encendió la luz, pero no pudo ver a nadie ahí dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por un momento la idea de dejar todo y volver al día siguiente cruzó su mente, _"no, no tengas miedo, es tu imaginación"_ , se consoló, pero entonces escuchó el ruido de unas cajas caer que le confirmó que no era su imaginación. " _Hay alguien afuera"_ salió a toda prisa por la puerta trasera para ver qué sucedía y entonces se encontró a Yamaguchi levantando torpemente unas cajas que él había dejado apiladas afuera esa mañana, al perecer el muchacho había tratado de huir cuando vio la luz encenderse, pero al correr había tropezado con ellas.

—¡Ah, eras tú! —suspiró. Pero el chico apenas y alcanzó a hacer un sonido nasal sin contestar realmente, tenía la cabeza gacha, y a pesar de que empezaba a oscurecer Shimada podía ver que sus mejillas y orejas estaban muy rojas. _"¿Era Yamaguchi quien sollozaba?_ —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué haces aquí solo?

—Yo…estaba… —su voz temblaba, a pesar de las horas que había estado ahí sentía que lloraría de nuevo si forzaba sus palabras a salir, por lo que se quedó ahí, inmóvil, temblando un poco, sin decir nada.

Preocupado, Shimada se acercó al chico y sin saber qué hacer solamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro —está bien, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres —pero en su intento por tranquilizar a su joven discípulo lo que provocó fue que su corazón diera un retumbo y, sin poder controlarse más, comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. _"Está roto, este chico, está roto ¿qué hago?"_. No supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo siguiente, suavemente lo acercó a él, con su mano izquierda llevó la frente de Tadashi hacia su pecho, deslizó la mano que tenía sobre su hombro hacia su espalda y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. El chico se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, pero sintió un confortable calor en su pecho y no se alejó, con ambas manos sujetó tímidamente a su maestro de la chaqueta y dejó correr libres las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

Después de un rato, cuando el mayor notó que había dejado de temblar soltó con delicadeza su cabeza y sujetándolo aún por los hombros le habló suavemente —Entremos, te invitaré un té caliente.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, se separó de Shimada y lo siguió al interior de la tienda. El de lentes calentó un poco de té y se lo dio, ambos continuaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, la compañía de su maestro realmente había tranquilizado a Tadashi, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado por haberle mostrado ese lado suyo, creía que haber corrido hacia ese lugar había sido un acierto —Lo siento…Shimada san —susurró.

—Tal vez yo no sea el mejor consejero, o probablemente no quieras contarme tus problemas, pero siempre que necesites una mano para sostenerte, puedes contar conmigo. —miraba su ahora vacía taza de té con intensidad _"supongo que así debe sentirse apoyar a un hijo"_ —bueno… no es que quiera que estés triste… me refiero a que… bueno… estaré aquí cuando me necesites…—Shimada se apresuró a aclarar cuando recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho.

Tadashi sonrió al ver la reacción de su maestro —Gracias.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¿Eh? No es necesario, ya le causé muchos problemas.

—Pero qué dices ¿qué clase de adulto responsable sería si dejo a mi pequeño pupilo irse solo? Vamos.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del menor —Gracias por acompañarme Shimada san.

—No hay problema, irás a practicar tus servicios mañana ¿verdad? —Tadashi asintió —no te saltes la práctica, ahora sé dónde vives, si no vas, vendré yo mismo a traerte ¿de acuerdo?

—No faltaré —sonrió —nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, descansa adecuadamente.

Al entrar a su casa, su mamá le dijo que Tsukishima había ido a buscarlo, pero sólo respondió con un "Ah, le llamaré" y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Tal como se lo había aconsejado Shimada, se acostó en su cama, se envolvió en sus cobijas y se dispuso a dormir, sin pensar en nada, quería olvidarse de todo, y ya que todas las emociones del día lo habían dejado agotado, no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Una vez más, Kageyama esperaba la aparición del pelinaranja en el lugar donde solía esperarlo cada mañana, pero esta vez en lugar de sentirse feliz, se encontraba un poco nervioso. El sábado por la tarde le había gritado a Hinata, se deprimió y luego ignoró sus llamadas y mensajes, por lo que había pasado todo el domingo tirado en su cama reflexionando sobre el asunto, sí, él no soportaba a Tsukishima, no quería verlo cerca de Hinata, no quería que cruzaran palabra alguna, pero no podía impedirle al pequeño que hablara con quien quisiera hacerlo, no había olvidado que por su actitud posesiva sobre el equipo de voleibol de la secundaria había perdido la confianza de todos sus compañeros, y no debía dejar que eso pasara con Hinata, debía dejarle un poco de libertad y acoplarse a él tal y como lo habían hecho con su estilo de juego. Sabía que había hecho mal en gritarle, y aunque su orgullo era enorme, no era más grande que los sentimientos que ahora albergaba por el pequeño bloqueador central, así que estaba preparado para disculparse por su actitud.

Vio a Hinata acercarse rápidamente en su bicicleta, éste se bajó de ella para caminar junto a él como de costumbre, pero no portaba la sonrisa que siempre le mostraba y lo primero que hizo al bajarse fue quitarse los audífonos, dejándolos reposar sobre su cuello tal como lo hacía el más alto del equipo. Al ver eso se le estrujó el corazón al armador —Buenos días.

—Buenos días —Hinata contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sólo comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el iPod del rubio y apagó la música.

" _¿Ahora lo imita? Es la primera vez que viene escuchando música"_ —No sabía que tenías un iPod.

—No es mío, me lo prestó Tsukishima san.

El pelinegro dejó de caminar, _"¡Otra vez ese sujeto! ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿cómo?!... no, respira, cálmate, recuerda lo que tenías que decirle…"_ tuvo la intención de gritar de nuevo, pero de alguna forma se contuvo, trató de controlar su respiración y continuó caminando detrás de su compañero. —Oye… yo quería pedirte una disculpa por gritarte el otro día, estuvo mal.

Shouyou volteó a verlo, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y continuó caminando —No hay problema, olvídalo.

—También, disculpa por no responder a los mensajes y llamadas, no me sentía muy bien.

—Está bien ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Hinata estaba preocupado por él, incluso si ahora se cuestionaba sobre la reciprocidad de su amistad, él no olvidaría sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro de la noche a la mañana.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor. El entrenamiento de hoy será más duro de lo usual, prepárate —Kageyama trató de animar un poco la conversación hablando de la práctica porque sabía que eso siempre animaba al pequeño, pero lejos de la reacción que esperaba, él sólo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

" _Ahí está otra vez, yo me preocupo por él y a él sólo le preocupa el entrenamiento."_

La atmosfera entre los dos estaba lejos de volver a ser la misma de antes, por alguna razón ambos sentían una especie de barrera invisible entre ellos, pero que había sido construida poco a poco frente a sus ojos por alguien demasiado alto como para no notarlo.

* * *

Tsukishima había tratado de llamar a su amigo toda la tarde, la noche e incluso esa mañana antes de salir de casa, pero al parecer su amigo tenía el teléfono apagado y su orgullo no le permitió enviarle más mensajes, de todos modos, no había contestado los del día anterior. Ya había preparado mentalmente el regaño que le daría a su amigo al verlo, pero al llegar a donde Yamaguchi solía esperarlo por las mañanas tampoco estaba ahí, lo esperó unos minutos y nunca apareció. Pensó en ir por él a su casa, pero ya era tarde para llegar a la práctica matutina _"tal vez se adelantó a la práctica"_. Al llegar todos lo vieron con extrañeza.

—¿Y Yamaguchi? —preguntó Daichi al ver al rubio entrar solo al gimnasio.

" _Eso quisiera saber yo"_ Kei sintió impotencia al notar la ausencia de su compañero, no quería responder, pero las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él —no lo sé —sin dar explicaciones entró con calma y fue a dejar su mochila a un lado de la cancha, no quería mostrar a los demás la desesperación que estaba sintiendo _"¡¿qué pasa contigo Yamaguchi?!"_ , sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y escribió un nuevo mensaje _¿Dónde estás?_ , para luego unirse a los demás y empezar el calentamiento.

La práctica terminó y Yamaguchi nunca apareció, mientras se encontraban en el vestidor poniéndose sus uniformes, revisó su teléfono esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero su amigo aún no daba señales de vida y empezó a sentirse increíblemente irritado. Hinata se acercó a él con una sonrisa, pero no estaba de humor para fingir nada en ese momento así que ni siquiera se esforzó por cambiar su expresión.

—Tsukishima san, te devuelvo tu iPod, te lo agradezco mucho, realmente me sentó muy bien escuchar tu música —el pelinaranja le entregó los audífonos y su iPod con una sonrisa, pero le extrañó que el rubio simplemente lo tomara sin decir nada, en muy poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a que éste siempre le sonriera de vuelta —¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó en voz baja para que los demás no escuchasen, si algo era característico de su compañero es que prefería ser muy discreto y ya que éste lo había ayudado tanto en los últimos días, creyó que sería un lindo gesto corresponder a su amabilidad —ya sé, estás preocupado por Yamaguchi ¿verdad? ¿porque no sabes dónde está? —la cara de Kei se torció un poco, frunció el ceño, pero no contestó nada, lo que para Shouyou significó una afirmación, así que sujetando suavemente su antebrazo trató de consolarlo —no te preocupes demasiado, seguramente está bien, en el peor de los casos, debe estar durmiendo en su casa.

Por increíble que pareciera, la sonrisa del pequeño lo tranquilizó un poco, su cara se destensó y después de un profundo suspiro respondió a su gestó con un simple —Nn…

Kageyama había estado observándolos de reojo y aunque no pudo escuchar nada de lo que le dijo Hinata al rubio, ver cómo le sujetaba el antebrazo le había hecho hervir la sangre. _"No creo poder acostumbrarme a eso"_. Sin embargo, lo esperó pacientemente y caminaron juntos para ir a sus respectivas clases _"sólo tengo que actuar con normalidad y pronto se le pasará el enojo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que le grito sin razón"._

* * *

Yamaguchi había despertado temprano, pero no tenía ánimos para levantarse e ir a la escuela, su mamá llamó a su puerta y le advirtió que llegaría tarde. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para ver a Tsukishima, necesitaba meditar un poco sobre cómo lidiaría con todos esos sentimientos así que le mintió a su madre diciéndole que le dolía mucho la cabeza y se quedaría en casa ese día. Su madre, acostumbrada a que su hijo se levantara siempre muy temprano y jamás faltara a la escuela, supuso que debía tratarse de una gran jaqueca si su hijo había decidido ausentarse, le llevó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, lo arropó como cuando era pequeño y lo dejó dormir un poco más.

Después de un par de horas se dio cuenta de que su teléfono seguía apagado. Al encenderlo encontró tres mensajes de Tsukishima en su buzón.

 _2:47 pm_ _¿Necesitabas algo? vi que me llamaste._

 _7:58 pm Yamaguchi…_

 _7:05 am ¿Dónde estás?_

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, se sintió un miserable por desaparecer así, sin dar explicaciones _"él no merece que yo le haga esto, después de todo Tsukki sólo está tratando de ser feliz con la persona que le gusta y yo que soy su supuesto mejor amigo no puedo compartir su alegría"_. Lo meditó unos minutos más, pero a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, no le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar.

— _Lo siento, me quedé dormido (^·^'). Nos vemos mañana…_

En pocos minutos escuchó llegar la contestación a su mensaje — _¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer eso?_

" _Si descubre que miento en un mensaje, no seré capaz de mentirle teniéndolo enfrente ¿cómo se supone que le diré que me alegro por él y Hinata?"_

— _Ahaha ¿me descubriste? No me encuentro muy bien, tal vez es un resfriado, pero ya tomé una pastilla y estaré bien pronto. Lo siento Tsukki._

— _Cuídate._

Una palabra tan simple como "cuídate" solía dar una sensación de calor en sus mejillas y ahora sólo lo había hecho sentir culpable. Se envolvió en sus cobijas y decidió no moverse de ahí hasta que tuviera que prepararse para ir a practicar sus servicios con Shimada.

* * *

 **N. de la A.** ¡Hola! ¿me extrañaron? Lamento el retraso, tal vez es por que escribo una historia sobre "bloqueadores centrales" y me "bloquearon" justo en medio de la historia jajaja (Lo siento, es un mal chiste) pero les agradará saber que ya tengo un excelente clímax, así que no se pierdan el resto de la historia, que se va acercando lentamente a su final. Gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favs. ¡Saludos a todos!


	7. Paso 3 Tercera parte

_"Debe estar durmiendo en su casa"_ como una especie de mantra para calmarse, Tsukishima se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho Hinata esa mañana, prestaba atención a su clase como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía evitar revisar su teléfono cada 15 minutos. Faltaba poco para que se acabara la clase del tercer período cuando su teléfono por fin vibró, tenía un mensaje de Yamaguchi.

— _Lo siento, me quedé dormido (^·^'). Nos vemos mañana…_

 _"¿Quiere verme la cara? ¡Él jamás falta a la escuela y menos por quedarse dormido! Y eso no explica por qué no me contestaba_." — _¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer eso?_

— _Ahaha ¿me descubriste? No me encuentro muy bien, tal vez es un resfriado, pero ya tomé una pastilla y estaré bien pronto. Lo siento Tsukki._

" _¿Está enfermo? No, Yamaguchi está ocultando algo"_ — _Cuídate._ —obtener por fin respuestas a sus mensajes lo había dejado mucho más tranquilo, incluso si no creía lo que estaba escrito en ellos, su amigo estaba bien, sólo tendría que esperar hasta salir del entrenamiento para ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Hinata se sentía intranquilo, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero tenía un ligero dolor en el pecho y al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo esa sensación aumentó.

—¡Hinata! Te buscan —le avisó una compañera de clase.

Kageyama lo había ido a buscar para que almorzaran juntos como usualmente lo hacían, tomó su almuerzo y salió para encontrarse con el pelinegro. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento por los pasillos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

" _Tengo que romper este silencio ¿qué hago? ¿qué digo?"_ —Si nos apresuramos a comer puedo ayudarte a practicar tus recepciones ¿qué dices? —Kageyama habló más animadamente de lo que era normal para él, pero por alguna razón parecía que todo lo que decía empeoraba su situación.

Shouyou se detuvo, miraba al suelo, ese dolor en el pecho se había vuelto más molesto, cuando alzó la mirada para ver a su compañero vio algo detrás de él _"la clase 4"_ —Lo siento, hoy tengo algo que hacer, te veo en la práctica —el pequeño volvió la mirada al suelo y pasó a un lado de Kageyama sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Qué? ¿a dónde…? —Kageyama quiso reclamarle pero no necesitó más explicaciones, su amigo se paró en la puerta del salón 4 y habló con un chico a quien nunca había visto antes, éste se dio la vuela y gritó —¡Tsukishima, te buscan! —No sabía qué hacer, estaba molesto, quería correr hacía él, cargarlo y llevárselo muy lejos a donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo de nuevo, pero no sólo estaba enojado, sintió una especie de miedo que no había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando sus compañeros de la secundaria habían decidido no rematar más sus pases. Incapaz de moverse, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, se quedó ahí viendo la escena con la boca entreabierta.

El rubio vio a Hinata parado en la puerta y no supo cómo rechazarlo porque éste lo miraba con unos ojos suplicantes _"¿y ahora qué le pasa?"_ Le hizo una señal con la mano para que lo esperara un segundo, tomó unas cosas de su mochila y salió a encontrarlo, entonces entendió un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo y, por primera vez en más de 24 horas, sonrió genuinamente —Hinata, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte ahora mismo —mintió el rubio, podía sentir el aura oscura que despedía Kageyama, que estaba parado un metro atrás del pequeño —¿vamos? quiero darte algo —empezaron a avanzar, pero casi inmediatamente se detuvo viendo a Kageyama como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia —¡Ah! ¿Su Alteza también está aquí?

—¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! —reaccionó el armador a la provocación del rubio.

—¡Oh, no, ninguno! Su Majestad puede caminar por donde quiera, pero… me gustaría platicar con Hinata a solas, si no tiene inconvenientes.

—¡Lo que tengas que decirle a Hinata puedes decirlo enfrente de mí!

—Lo siento… Kageyama —habló suavemente Hinata aún sin verlo, parecía calmado, algo poco común en él —nos vemos en la práctica —sujetó a Tsukishima suavemente de la manga de su chaqueta y empezó a caminar.

—Parece que no todo —sonrió el de anteojos viendo al pelinegro, para después caminar junto a su compañero, sin romper el contacto, pero tomando el liderazgo de la dirección, dejando a Tobio estupefacto en medio del pasillo —Vamos a la azotea, no habrá nadie más ahí.

El pequeño lo siguió en silencio. _"Gracias Tsukishima"_ quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero sintió que sería raro, en especial cuando se percató de que aún no lo soltaba, rápidamente retiró la mano, pero éste al sentir menos peso en su brazo, como acto reflejo lo tomó de la muñeca y siguió subiendo los escalones. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la acción, Shouyou sintió otra punzada en el corazón que no supo explicarse de dónde provino; y Kei, por su parte, se sintió un poco ridículo, pero en su mente podía ver a Kageyama rabiando por verlos casi tomados de la mano e instintivamente volvió a sonreír. Estando en la azotea, se acercaron a un área donde no podrían ser vistos, el rubio lo soltó y se sentaron en el suelo, sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos y después de un "gracias por la comida" empezaron a comer —¿Comes aquí seguido? —finalmente rompió el silencio.

—No, es la primera vez —contestó el rubio sin despegar la vista de su comida.

—¿Y cómo sabías que no habría nadie aquí?

—Está prohibido salir a la azotea, no muchos quieren meterse en problemas con el director.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero meterme en problemas! —se alarmó el pequeño.

—Si dejas de gritar nadie se dará cuenta —rodó los ojos.

—Ah, lo siento —susurró, para quedarse en silencio de nuevo.

Suspiró _"No es precisamente así como quería pasar mi día, pero ya que Yamaguchi no vino, supongo que no está tan mal comer con él, así puedo avanzar un poco con mi plan"_ —¿volviste a discutir con El Rey?

—No, ya se disculpó por haberme gritado y por no contestar mis llamadas y mensajes, dijo que se había sentido mal —Esta vez ni siquiera dudó si debía contarle o no, inconscientemente sintió que tenía la confianza para decirle lo que había pasado.

—Ummm ¿y cuál es el problema si ya se disculpó?

—¿Eh? Bueno, no hay ningún problema, todo está bien —sonrió nervioso.

" _¿Por qué todos mienten?"_ Tsukishima vio a su compañero con recelo, Hinata era un muchacho extremadamente alegre y apasionado, era eso lo que en un principio le molestaba tanto de él, pero ese chico que lo acompañaba no era el de siempre, lucía triste, frío. —¿por qué no quisiste comer con él entonces? siempre están juntos a la hora del almuerzo ¿no?

" _¿Por qué no quise comer con él? Tsukishima tiene razón, ya se disculpó, todo debería estar bien ahora"_ Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y meditó un poco su respuesta antes de contestar su conclusión —Él sólo quería que comiéramos rápido para entrenar, y yo no estaba de ánimos.

" _¿Hinata no estaba de ánimos para entrenar? Esa no es la razón… ¿puede ser que…?"_ El rubio no era sociable, pero observaba cuidadosamente a sus compañeros, y acababa de vislumbrar un sentimiento que tal vez ni siquiera el propio Hinata sabía que tenía _"Ah, se parecen un poco"_ sonrió. —Ya veo. Bueno, ya que hoy no vino Yamaguchi, es agradable no tener que comer solo —eso era en parte verdad, si no estaba con su amigo, él siempre prefería estar solo y lo disfrutaba, pero debía admitir que esos minutos que llevaba acompañado del pelinaranja no le eran precisamente desagradables.

Shouyou sonrió ante el comentario. —¿Ya sabes algo de él?

—Sí, al parecer está resfriado.

—¡Oh qué mal! Debes ir a visitarlo después de la práctica.

—Eso haré.

—Ah, por cierto ¿dijiste que querías darme algo? —recordó de repente el pequeño bloqueador.

—Oh, sí, lo olvidaba —el rubio sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos audífonos de botón y se los dio —dijiste que no tenías audífonos, estos eran de mi teléfono, pero nunca los usé. Te los regalo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —con una brillante expresión los sostuvo cuidadosamente —¡los cuidaré mucho! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Aunque también debes conseguir algo de música —respondió el de anteojos restándole importancia.

—¡Ah! sobre eso, anoté el nombre de las canciones y los grupos que me gustaron de la música que tienes en tu iPod y compré algunas canciones en línea ayer por la tarde.

—Ummm ¿y cuáles canciones te gustaron?

—Compré algunas de The Mass Missile, de NICO touches the walls, los KinKi Kids y de Nobodyknows+… —El resto de la hora del almuerzo hablaron de música, por lo que Tsukishima se sintió cómodo hablando con él. Al terminar el almuerzo, se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivos salones de clase, luciendo un poco más tranquilos de lo que estaban antes, habían logrado olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado con Kageyama y Yamaguchi, respectivamente.

* * *

Kageyama había pasado todo el almuerzo en su salón de clases con la cara pegada a su escritorio y sin moverse ni un centímetro, murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, por lo que todo aquél que lo veía se alejaba al instante como si estuviese conjurando una especie de maleficio. Estaba molesto con el rubio, estaba preocupado por lo que estuviese pensando Hinata y, sobre todo, tenía una sensación de miedo que no podía comprender, al terminar las clases salió a toda prisa hacia el vestidor, mientras más aumentaba su ansiedad, más quería verlo, quería hablar con él.

—Llegas temprano como siempre, Kageyama —lo saludó sonriente Sugawara que había sido el primero en llegar.

—Suga san…—entró al vestidor en silencio y empezó a cambiar su ropa, pero no pudo evitar la cara de decepción al notar que Hinata no estaba ahí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —el peliplateado llevaba ya unos días observando a sus compañeros de primer año que parecían estar actuando muy extraño recientemente, y como Nishinoya había dicho una vez, él es la "mamá del equipo", por lo que resulta completamente natural sentirse preocupado por sus hijitos.

—¿Eh? Sí ¿por qué? —el armador prodigio contestó en voz baja, sonaba nervioso y ni siquiera pudo dirigir la mirada a su senpai.

—Bueno, si es así está bien, me pareció que últimamente no luces tan enérgico como de costumbre, tal vez fue mi imaginación —sonrió amable el de tercer año —¡Hinata! Tú también llegas temprano ¿verdad?

—¡Hola Suga san! —saludó sonriente el pequeño al entrar al vestidor, antes de reparar en que el pelinegro se encontraba sin camisa detrás de su compañero, lo que provocó un singular nerviosismo en él que no había experimentado antes en su presencia.

—¡Ah! Tengo que hablar algo con Shimizu ¡los veo en el gimnasio chicos! —el mayor pudo ver cómo se borró la sonrisa del rostro de Hinata _"definitivamente les sucede algo"_. Salió de la habitación pensando que tal vez lo mejor por el momento era dejarlos solos _"después hablaré con Hinata"_. En efecto, para él, los miembros de su equipo eran más que simples compañeros, eran una grande, extraña y divertida familia. _"Lo comentaré con Papá primero"_ se rió ante su propio pensamiento.

Kageyama volteó a ver a su amigo, pero inmediatamente el otro le dio la espalda y se dirigió al lado opuesto del vestidor sin siquiera hablarle _"¡¿qué pasa con él?! ¡ya me disculpé! ¿por qué no quiere hablarme? ¡¿por qué puede hablar con ese estúpido y a mí ni siquiera quiere verme?!"_ el mar de confusión en el que se encontraba Kageyama le estaba provocando un dolor intenso en el pecho, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, sabía que si gritaba lo empeoraría todo, suspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar el temblor en sus manos _"calma, calma, calma… sólo tienes que preguntarle qué es lo que sucede, calma"_ , suspiró una vez más —¿sigues enfadado conmigo?

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de su amigo —No, no estoy enojado —contestó en voz baja al tiempo que se quitaba la playera.

El más alto le dio la espalda también, sabiendo por demás lo que ver al pequeño con el torso desnudo le provocaba y no era el momento adecuado para dejar que su imaginación lo distrajera de la triste realidad —si no estás enfadado ¿entonces por qué estás evitándome?

—¡No te estoy evitando! es sólo… — _"¿que no quiero verte? él tiene razón, lo estoy evitando, pero ¿por qué?"_. Shouyou tampoco entendía qué era ese sentimiento que lo estaba poniendo tan "inestable", no sabía qué responder, él también quería que todo fuese como antes.

—Sólo… —Tobio no quería decir las siguientes palabras, pero quería demostrarle a Hinata que realmente trataba de acoplarse a él, que lo comprendía —sólo necesitabas hablar con ese imbé… con Tsukishima ¿verdad? está bien, lo entiendo —suspiró una vez más y terminó de vestirse.

El pequeño, que ya había terminado de ponerse su ropa deportiva, volteó sorprendido a ver a su compañero —¿de verdad?

—Claro, no es necesario que comas todos los días conmigo, puedes comer con quien quieras, es normal que quieras platicar con otras personas —miró al pelinaranja mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero que no dejaba de ser macabro, lo que le causó un escalofrío al pequeño.

—Mmmm eso es aterrador —dio un paso atrás —no lo hagas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —tratando de atrapar al pequeño por fin lo vio esbozar una sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco. _"Estaba muriendo por verlo así"_. Cuando por fin lo pescó de la playera ambos detuvieron el forcejeo, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

—Gracias por comprender —sin perder el contacto Hinata se sonrojó también.

—kjum kjum —carraspeó el rubio que los veía con cierto desagrado desde la entrada del vestidor —¿interrumpo algo?

Ambos se soltaron dando un par de pasos atrás —¡Tsukishima san! sólo estábamos… no es nada.

El rubio entró sin decir nada más, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triunfante al notar la cara de frustración de Kageyama, le había arruinado el momento y eso era suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Vamos Hinata? —el armador se dirigió a la puerta.

—Pero… —el pequeño quería seguirlo, pero no sabía si debía esperar al rubio, se giró a verlo preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien que se fuera antes.

—Está bien, no tienes que esperarme, ya te robé tiempo de entrenamiento hoy. Ve —respondió con su habitual seriedad el de lentes.

—¡Oh! ¡Los de primer año sí que se esmeran! —Tanaka entró seguido de Ennoshita, Asahi y Nishinoya.

—¡Llegando antes que su senpai! ¡eso me agrada! ¡hay motivación! —secundó el líbero.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron los de primer año.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos —anunció Tobio.

—Te veo en el gimnasio Tsukishima san —dijo Shouyou al rubio, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, para después salir detrás de su amigo.

—Últimamente te llevas bien con Hinata ¿no es así, Tsukishima? —comentó Asahi al observar la escena.

—Bueno, un poco — _"Si quiero llevar a cabo mi plan a la perfección creo que es imposible evitar este tipo de comentarios. No me agrada, pero supongo que eso le dará un poco más de realismo"_.

—Me alegro, eso hará mucho más agradable el ambiente en el club ¿no crees eso Nishinoya?

—¡Claro! Siempre es importante mantenernos unidos, además ¡Shouyou es un gran chico! ¡tarde o temprano tenía que agradarte, es inevitable! —el más pequeño del equipo le dio una palmada amistosa al rubio mientras reía a carcajadas.

Incómodo por los comentarios, el muchacho se vistió, hizo una reverencia a sus superiores y se apresuró a salir del vestidor, caminando muy despacio hacia el gimnasio. _"¿Inevitable? es cierto que ya no me molesta como antes, pero ¿es inevitable que me agrade? ¿no es eso exagerar demasiado?"_. Al entrar al gimnasio, se encontró a Hinata y a Kageyama calentando juntos e inconscientemente se dio prisa para tomar lugar en medio de los dos y empezar a hacer lo propio. Está por demás decir que al armador no le agradó para nada la intromisión, pero el pequeño sonrió ante la acción y él no pudo impedir que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomara por la comisura de sus labios, no por haber molestado a Su Alteza, sino porque, al parecer, le había empezado a gustar ver sonreír al pelinaranja. _"Inevitable ¿eh? Tal vez no sea una exageración después de todo"_.

En poco tiempo los demás se unieron al calentamiento y llevaron a cabo su práctica con normalidad, sin embargo, Shouyou parecía estar tratando de alternar su tiempo entre el pelinegro y el rubio, teniendo en cuenta que Yamaguchi no había ido, no quería dejar a Kei solo tanto tiempo, y aunque a Tsukishima no le molestaba en absoluto estar solo, le estaba agradando la consideración del pequeño, que siempre provocaba una mueca el rostro de Tobio. Al terminar todos se encaminaron hacia la tienda del entrenador Ukai dispuestos a comer unos bollos de carne, pero el de lentes decidió no acompañarlos porque aún necesitaba resolver el misterio de Yamaguchi, caminó con ellos hasta el punto donde se separaban sus caminos y se despidió de todos. Al verlos alejarse pensó en que ese día había logrado molestar mucho al rey y además tuvo un gran progreso con Hinata, pero aún así no pudo contenerse, quería darle a Kageyama un golpe de gracia —¡Hinata! —el pequeño se detuvo y volteó a verlo, éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si no tienes ganas de entrenar durante el almuerzo, aunque esté Yamaguchi, puedes comer con nosotros cuando quieras —le sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza —Nos vemos en la práctica matutina.

—Muchas gracias Tsukishima san… gracias por todo —Hinata le respondió con una radiante sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro que lo esperaba unos metros más adelante, parecía emanar un aura maligna, lo que prácticamente le confirmó que el siguiente paso de su plan se llevaría a cabo sin muchos problemas.

Paso 4: Róbate a Hinata.

* * *

 **N. de la A.** Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Honestamente no sé de dónde salió todo esto, pero me gustó. Quiero agradecer todos los follows y favs, de verdad me levantan mucho el ánimo. ¿Tsukishima quiere robarse a Hinata? ¿qué pretende? Averigüen qué sucede en el siguiente capítulo ¡Hasta entonces!


	8. Paso 4: Róbate a Hinata

Paso 4. Róbate a Hinata.

—Yamaguchi.

—¡Ah! —El pelinegro dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, volteó rápidamente con los ojos tan abiertos como su fisionomía lo permitía —¡¿Tsukki?! ¿qué haces aquí?

—Dijiste que estabas enfermo, vine a traerte los apuntes de hoy —Tsukishima estaba molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y veía a su amigo con severidad, lo había atrapado saliendo de su casa, con su balón en mano y ropa deportiva. —¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

Tadashi agachó la cabeza, no podía verlo a la cara, su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía y en un susurro trató de explicar —Eh, bueno, ya me siento mejor así que pensé que ya que falté a la práctica de la escuela, al menos debería ir a practicar mis servicios.

—No seas absurdo, no pasará nada si te ausentas un día, vamos —el de lentes, sin siquiera preguntar, se adentró en la casa y al otro no le quedó más que entrar detrás de él. Había ido en tantas ocasiones a la casa de su amigo que la conocía como si fuese la suya, se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación y, una vez ahí, tomó asiento en el suelo esperando a que su amigo entrara, pues éste se había quedado parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer —entra de una vez —dubitativo, el chico entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentándose en la cama —¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?

—Estaba un poco resfriado y...

—¡Yamaguchi! —el rubio estaba irritado, su amigo ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo a los ojos —dime la verdad, sabes que me molesta que me mientan.

Ese tono de voz tan severo y esa forma tan fría que tenía su amigo de decir las cosas fueron demasiado para él, apenas le había roto el corazón el día anterior, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo y mucho menos para hablarle con la verdad, no quería que lo viera llorar, se negaba a mostrarle que su felicidad le había provocado tanta tristeza, por esa razón le molestó tanto que un par de lágrimas se escaparan sin permiso por la comisura de sus ojos —Lo siento —murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Yamaguchi... —los músculos de su rostro se destensaron de repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que el chico fuese a llorar _"¿qué está pasando?"_ , le partió el corazón verlo así, en un instante se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él, pasando su brazo por detrás de su espalda y colocando su mano en su hombro —¿es algo que no puedes contarme?

El joven al sentir el contacto de su amigo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. _"Quisiera que no me tocaras, por favor"_. —Lo siento —repitió en forma de respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, contrario a los deseos del pelinegro, Tsukishima lo acercó un poco más a él, y después de pensar un poco en lo que debía decir, suspiró —está bien, no tienes que contarme todo lo que te pasa, pero por favor no me mientas, y no te escondas, entiendo que no quieras que alguien más te vea llorar, pero... sólo de mí, no tienes que ocultarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi por fin levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con sorpresa en sus ojos y la boca entreabierta. Ellos habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de que se reconocían mutuamente como "mejores amigos" y de haber establecido una especie de contrato mudo de lo que podían o no, hacer o decir, el rubio jamás le había hablado tan abiertamente de la clase de relación que tenían, eso significaba que Kei se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien especial, como la única persona que podía verlo en cualquier estado, sin reservas, y no lo juzgaría. De pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció, en ese momento no existía ni Hinata, ni nadie más en el mundo, sólo eran él y Tsukishima, con los rostros muy cerca, el rubio prácticamente lo estaba abrazando y podía percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tal vez se encontraba tan abochornado como él, pero por alguna razón ambos se sentían incapaces de romper el contacto visual, decir algo o apartarse.

 _"Debería..."_ Kei llevó su mano libre hacia el rostro del pelinegro y con su pulgar suavemente secó las pocas lágrimas que aún escurrían por su mejilla, acariciando su piel tan delicadamente como si tuviese miedo de que ese chico fuera a derretirse entre sus manos, y eso era justo lo que Tadashi sentía, que iba a derretirse.

—¡Tadashi, te buscan! —gritó desde la planta baja la mamá del chico, rompiendo repentinamente la atmósfera que se había creado en la habitación, ambos se separaron en un segundo como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

—¡Ah.. Ahora bajo mamá!

El más alto sacó de su mochila un par de libretas y las colocó sobre el escritorio del pelinegro —Aquí te dejo los apuntes de hoy —su cara estaba muy roja por la vergüenza, lo sabía, por eso le daba la espalda.

—Gr.. Gracias Tsukki.

Kei se apresuró a salir de la habitación seguido de Tadashi, una vez afuera de la casa se encontraron con Shimada quien los vio con sorpresa, pues no se esperaba la presencia del rubio —Buenas noches chicos.

—¡Shimada san! Buenas noches —su voz aún temblorosa.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Por qué...?

—Te dije que vendría yo mismo por ti si no ibas a entrenar hoy —Shimada lo veía con preocupación _"¿estuvo llorando otra vez?"_.

—Siento entrometerme, pero Yamaguchi no se siente muy bien hoy, está resfriado y yo le dije que no fuera.

—Resfriado ¿eh?...

—Lo lamento Shimada san...

—No te preocupes, Tsukishima kun tiene razón, si estás "resfriado" debes descansar —el mayor quería preguntar más pero no sabía qué tanto sabía el rubio sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior y no quería decir alguna impertinencia. Por instinto se acercó a su joven discípulo, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza —no te preocupes por el entrenamiento, sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien, así que regresa a casa y descansa. Y si necesitas algo, llámame ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias Shimada san —respondió entendiendo a lo que refería —mañana no faltaré —sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy, buenas noches chicos —se despidió al tiempo que emprendía su camino de regreso.

—Buenas noches —respondieron al unísono.

Tsukishima, una vez más, estaba irritado, ahora sospechaba que Shimada tenía algo que ver con el tema del cual Tadashi no podía hablar con él y eso le molestaba en demasía —yo también me voy ¿irás mañana a la escuela cierto?

—¿Eh? Sí, nos.… nos vemos mañana Tsukki —forzó una sonrisa que no le gustó al rubio —gracias por... venir...

—Hasta mañana entonces.

Mientras caminaba a casa pensaba en todas las posibles razones que pudieran haber provocado el llanto de su amigo _"Entiendo que Shimada san le esté ayudando a entrenar, pero ir por Yamaguchi hasta su casa es demasiado ¿y si es él quien lo hizo llorar? Dijo que fue a ver si se encontraba bien ¿no?... No, de ser así Yamaguchi no querría ir a entrenar con él. Entonces... ¡¿yo lo hice llorar?! ¡No! Incluso aunque parezca que estaba evitándome y llorara frente a mí, yo no he hecho nada para hacerlo llorar, me evitaba simplemente porque no quería preocuparme, así es él, debió suceder algo en su casa, sí, debe ser algún problema familiar"._ Satisfecho por el momento con esa conclusión no se dio cuenta de que casi había dado en el blanco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kei encontró a Tadashi en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque aún estaba renuente a verlo a la cara, lo seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y ni siquiera se esforzaba por iniciar una conversación. Al llegar al gimnasio y toparse con Hinata el pelinegro quiso huir, inventar alguna excusa y salir pronto de ahí, pero la voz del pequeño lo detuvo.

—¡Yamaguchi! Buenos días ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

" _¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Tsukki no pudo haberle contado lo que pasó anoche ¿o sí?"_ —¿De… de q.. qué hablas?

—Ya está mejor, sólo estaba un poco resfriado, es todo —respondió en su lugar el más alto.

—¡Ah, me alegra escuchar eso! —exclamó para luego acercarse a Yamaguchi y susurrarle casi al oído —Tsukishima san estaba muy preocupado por ti, creo que se sentía solo —se alejó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Hinata?! —el rubio no supo qué dijo, pero había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre y esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina, en especial porque su amigo se había sonrojado de repente y lucía muy sorprendido.

—Oh, nada, nada, sólo que tuviste que soportarme a mí durante el almuerzo porque no estaba él.

—Mmmm bueno, eso es verdad, vaya problema, pero encontramos un buen sitio para almorzar, te lo mostraré luego Yamaguchi. Vamos, que Daichi san nos está llamando —finalizó el rubio sonriéndole al pelinaranja, habían empezado a bromearse mutuamente, eso era extrañamente agradable.

El chico de las pecas estaba confundido de nuevo y durante el entrenamiento miraba de reojo inconscientemente a Hinata _"¿Se sentía solo? ¿por qué se sentiría solo si estaba contigo? ¿realmente estaba preocupado por mí? Bueno, creo que eso puede ser verdad, yo soy… soy su "mejor amigo""_. La imagen del rubio, mientras le secaba las lágrimas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, volvió a su mente y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _"Soy su mejor amigo… creo"_. Un rayito de esperanza iluminó por un segundo el corazón de Tadashi.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Hinata volvió a comer con Kageyama y aunque no hablaron mucho, eso era suficiente para aliviar un poco la angustia del pelinegro, estaba con él y eso era lo importante. Al terminar su comida Tobio creyó que sería buena idea practicar sus recepciones con el pelinaranja, quien accedió con un suspiro y muy poca disposición. El pequeño bloqueador aún se sentía extraño al lado de Kageyama, todo lo que había pasado con él hasta ahora había surgido por puro instinto, jamás se había puesto a analizar el tipo de relación que tenían, era su cómplice, su amigo y su rival, incluso le había prometido antes del "Inter high" que seguirían juntos por siempre, pero todo se derivaba del voleibol, toda su "relación" giraba en torno al voleibol.

Con cada pelota que recibía Hinata, una nueva memoria venía a su mente _"el miedo que sentí al verlo por primera vez, cuando llorando frente a él le juré que me volvería fuerte y le ganaría, cuando lo encontré practicando sus servicios en el gimnasio el primer día de clases, cuando peleamos por primera vez, el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el campamento antes del partido contra Nekoma, cuando perdimos contra el Gran Rey, las tormentosas tardes en las que estudiamos para poder ir a Tokio, cuando dejamos de hablarnos, "el partido de reconciliación", todos los momentos especiales que he vivido con él son porque somos compañeros de equipo, por nuestras habilidades, no porque yo sea alguien especial para él"_. Por ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho, sintió alivio al escuchar sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo, Kageyama se despidió con un "nos vemos en la cancha" y él respondió con un simple "nnn".

Tobio, por su parte, se sentía igualmente triste, a él le gustaba ver la radiante sonrisa de Hinata, la energía en su voz, su positivismo, su entusiasmo al escuchar las palabras "entrenamiento" o "partido", pero de la noche a la mañana esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba se había vuelto una expresión carente de sentimiento, ese pequeño rayo de sol que lo seguía siempre parecía haber perdido su calor, aunque estuvieran juntos era como si lo acompañara un robot que había usurpado el cuerpo del pequeño, pero no era así para todos, lo que más le dolía era que todo había cambiado sólo para él.

En la práctica vespertina tuvieron un partido de entrenamiento, pero Hinata estaba tan desconcentrado que no podía coordinar sus jugadas con Kageyama. _"¿Y cómo podemos sincronizarnos si Hinata ni siquiera mira hacia donde yo esté?"_. Finalmente, el entrenador decidió cambiarlo al equipo de Sugawara para el segundo set con quien terminó el partido sin problemas. Estaba de más decir que Tobio tampoco estaba dando el 100% de su potencial, estaba distraído, y para colmo estaba jugando con Tsukishima en su equipo, cosa que molestó al rubio también, pues hasta este punto, ellos ya habían logrado acoplarse un poco al jugar, al menos. Tadashi se había sentido incómodo al escuchar los elogios de Hinata cuando anotó 3 puntos al hilo sólo con servicios "¡eso fue grandioso Yamaguchi!", "¡Ahora podrás competir contra el Gran Rey sin problemas!", "¡eres genial Yamaguchi!", elogios que le hubiesen levantado el ánimo en cualquier otro momento, ahora le hacían sentir miserable.

* * *

— _¿Vas a entrenar durante el almuerzo hoy también?_ — Había llegado el jueves y Tsukishima le envió un mensaje a Hinata durante la clase anterior al almuerzo.

—" _No tengo ganas ¿puedo comer con ustedes hoy?"_

— _Seguro, tengo ganas de comer en la azotea de nuevo._

—" _¡Genial! Entonces los veo en su salón al terminar esta clase (^o^)"_

" _Robado"_ sonrió Kei al ver la respuesta. Básicamente el cuarto paso de su plan consistía en quitarle a Kageyama cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de estar con Shouyou, el resto del equipo ya veía con naturaleza que Hinata le hablara con más frecuencia, ya no les sorprendía que intercambiaran saludos o se bromearan en algún momento del día. Yamaguchi no se había asombrado al saber que almorzó con él día que se ausentó, así que por mucho que el armador de primer año lo pensara, ya no era sospechoso que lo invitara a comer con ellos durante el almuerzo, todos los pasos de su plan iban encajando poco a poco.

—Vamos Yamaguchi, hoy vamos a comer en otro lado —con tan poco tacto como de costumbre, se puso de pie con su almuerzo en mano y caminó a sabiendas de que Tadashi lo seguiría.

—Hinata… ¿y Kageyama?

—Le dije que comería con ustedes hoy — _"pregunta incómoda"_ —¿Yamaguchi no ha comido ahí? — se dirigió al de lentes para cambiar el tema.

—No.

—Ya veo, te gustará, es un sitio tranquilo.

En la azotea, el pelinegro se sentía nervioso, él se había sentado ligeramente más apartado de los dos, pero amigable como lo era Hinata, le había dicho que se acercara un poco más y finalmente terminaron comiendo en círculo. _"Hinata siempre es muy amable y alegre, entiendo por qué a Tsukki le gusta, pero no sé por qué tengo que estar aquí con ellos, si están saliendo seguramente tendrán cosas que hablar en privado"_.

—¿Ustedes siempre comen juntos? —Hinata quiso romper el silencio, al notar a Yamaguchi tan callado pensó que tal vez el que él estuviera ahí le había molestado.

—Sí, SIEMPRE —respondió Yamaguchi en un tono algo diferente del usual, dejando notar un poco de recelo en sus palabras. Hinata era ingenuo así que no lo notó, pero Tsukishima lo miró de reojo con mucho interés, esa reacción era totalmente nueva para él.

—Oh ¿y desde cuándo se conocen?

—Desde que estábamos en la primaria, asistíamos a la misma escuela, pero estábamos en grupos diferentes, nos conocimos cuando Yamaguchi se unió al equipo de voleibol, ahí me habló por primera vez.

—Voleibol ¿eh? Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, desde hace tiempo me lo había estado preguntado. ¿Y han sido mejores amigos desde entonces?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Nunca han discutido?

—Mmmm… —los aludidos voltearon a verse como si se consultaran con la mirada qué debían contestar, finalmente fue el rubio quien respondió —claro que hemos discutido, pero jamás ha sido algo grave, cualquier diferencia que tengamos la resolvemos en ese momento, jamás dejamos de hablarnos o algo por el estilo, los verdaderos amigos no hacen eso —ese último comentario fue tan malintencionado que hasta él sintió que había sido demasiado obvio, pero no se había podido contener porque al parecer, esos comentarios tan simples habían logrado fracturar la amistad de sus compañeros, y era por eso que ahora podía robarle a Kageyama sus tan preciados momentos en compañía del pelinaranja. Pero a pesar de la obviedad de la insinuación oculta en sus palabras, Hinata rememoró la pelea que había tenido con Kageyama al regresar de Tokio la primera vez, y le dolió. —¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente, Hinata? —el rubio se sintió un poco culpable, al ver la depresión en su rostro.

—¿Eh? Por nada en especial, sólo era curiosidad —respondió en un susurro.

—Ah, sí, ya recordé, te da envidia que nosotros hayamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

El pelinaranja se sonrojó hasta las orejas —¡n-no tienes que repetirlo!

El rubio se rió por unos segundos —de acuerdo, de acurdo, pero no grites o nos descubrirán.

" _¿Envidia de nosotros? Bueno, es obvio que hubiese querido conocer antes al chico que le gusta"_ Tadashi los observaba en silencio, los escuchó hablar de música, de programas de televisión y hasta de algunas materias de la escuela, pero durante todo el almuerzo no notó ninguna clase de contacto físico entre ellos, ni un sonrojo, ni alguna mirada que denotase algo más allá de una amistad, así terminó el almuerzo, así transcurrió la práctica vespertina y así terminó la semana, con ellos platicando como si fueran grandes amigos y él escuchando todo lo que decían mientras sentía cómo Kageyama los miraba desde lejos sin decir nada pero luciendo increíblemente molesto.

Llegada la tarde del sábado, una vez más, mientras se despedían Kei le dijo a Hinata que se veían al día siguiente a las 10 en su casa, pero esta vez lo dijo enfrente de Yamaguchi —Hinata vendrá a mi casa para estudiar para los siguientes exámenes ¿quieres acompañarnos? tal vez puedas ayudarle también —le preguntó una vez que llegaron al punto donde se despedirían.

—¿Eh? ¿le ayudarás a estudiar?

—Sí, bueno, de todas maneras, no tengo nada mejor que hacer mañana.

" _¿Tsukki ayudando a alguien? Debe quererlo mucho…"_ —N-no quiero molestar…

—¿De qué hablas? "mientras más seamos mejor" o algo así diría Hinata. Te espero mañana entonces, a las 10. Nos vemos, que descanses —el más alto se despidió sin darle la oportunidad de responder, justo como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Hinata daba vueltas en su cama, había planeado estudiar un poco más antes de dormir para no llegar con la mente en blanco a la casa de su rubio amigo al día siguiente, pero no fue capaz de leer ni una página de su libro de historia cuando la voz de Kageyama diciéndole "es normal que quieras platicar con otras personas" sonó en las profundidades de su cabeza, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, terminó por cerrar el libro de texto y botarse en su cama _"no es que tenga tantas ganas de hablar con otras personas, yo quiero hablar con Kageyama, pero no como "compañeros de equipo", quiero que seamos más cercanos, que nos conozcamos tan bien como lo hacen Tsukishima y Yamaguchi..."_ suspiró, esa sería una larga noche…

* * *

 **N. de la A.** ¡Hola! Ya sé que me he retrasado mucho, probablemente ya ni recuerden qué había sucedido antes ¿no les pasa? ¿sólo a mí, que he tenido que leer los capítulos anteriores para poder escribir este? :P. En fin, lo lamento, pero espero que les guste, para aquellas que expresaron su preocupación por el título de este capítulo, espero que su alma descanse un poco al ver que éste fue casi puro TsukiYama. Ya se acerca la explosión de Kageyama, así que ¡no se pierdan los últimos capítulos! ¡Hasta entonces!


	9. Paso 4 Segunda parte

**Reproches**

 _"No quiero estar aquí"._ Los minutos pasaban despacio, no podía decir que fuera incómodo para los otros, pues lucían bastante relajados, pero Tadashi se sentía a cada segundo más inseguro de la situación en la que estaba metido. Llevaban poco más de dos horas estudiando, Hinata estaba sentado frente a Tsukishima, y él en medio de los dos, esperando a que el pequeño terminara de contestar algunas preguntas de historia que el mismo Tsukishima había redactado para él. _"De verdad no quiero estar aquí, ni siquiera estoy ayudando"._

—Listo —Shouyou le entregó su libreta con las respuestas al rubio.

El de lentes tomó su tiempo para leer cada respuesta, Yamaguchi podía saber cuáles respuestas estaban bien y cuáles mal sólo con observar sus gestos, dedujo que el ceño fruncido significaba "mal" y la expresión neutral significaba "bien", y supuso que el pequeño realmente había estudiado porque sólo lo vio fruncir el ceño un par de veces. Pero Hinata miraba nervioso hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus manos, y él lo comprendía, cuando habían estudiado juntos para ir a Tokio, su amigo le gritaba o insultaba cada vez que respondía algo mal.

—En general está bien, sólo debes prestar más atención a la pregunta, mira aquí —Kei se inclinó hacia el centro de la mesita para mostrarle a Shouyou dónde se había equivocado y éste, a su vez, también se acercó para observar mejor —la pregunta es ¿en qué año Japón se unió a la guerra? y tú respondiste al año en que inició la guerra.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, es verdad! Japón se unió un año después ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —suspiró —sólo trata de leer con cuidado cada pregunta. Los errores que tienes son de ese tipo.

Sus cabezas estaban casi juntas, si por casualidad levantaban la mirada para verse todo parecería muy _"romántico"_ —voy al baño, ahora vuelvo —Tadashi necesitaba un respiro, se paró tratando de no verlos y se apresuró a entrar al baño, recargado en el lavabo y mirándose al espejo, suspiró _"Tsukki no se enojó... no le grita, le tiene mucha paciencia ¿tanto le gusta? ¿no es suficiente tortura verlos juntos en la escuela? ¿además debo acompañarlos el fin de semana?"_ abrió la llave y se enjuagó la cara para después volverse a ver al espejo _"aunque, de todos modos me sentiría mal estando en mi casa sabiendo que están juntos, al menos así estoy seguro de que sólo están estudiando y no.…"_ el chico sintió calor en las mejillas ante los bochornosos pensamientos y tuvo que enjuagar de nuevo su rostro para enfriarse un poco antes de salir del baño. Al regresar encontró a Hinata contestando unas preguntas de literatura moderna mientras Tsukishima miraba con desinterés hacia la ventana, suspiró antes de tomar de nuevo su lugar y se preparó mentalmente para soportar lo que faltaba de la sesión de estudio de su compañero.

Una hora más tarde, cuando por fin terminaron de estudiar, Hinata empezó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil observando fijamente los cuestionarios que Tsukishima había hecho especialmente para él _"debió llevarle un tiempo preparar esto para que yo pueda estudiar"_ —lo lamento.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Bueno, ustedes son inteligentes, no necesitan estudiar tanto, y por culpa de un tonto como yo, han tenido que pasar su día libre enseñándome en lugar de salir a divertirse o descansar —un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del pequeño, hablaba con la voz baja sin apartar la vista de su mochila.

—Tienes razón —el rubio vio cómo el chico bajó la cabeza apenado —podríamos hacer otra cosa, pero no hemos perdido todo nuestro día libre, te has esforzado y terminamos temprano ¿verdad? apenas pasa del medio día, todavía podemos hacer algo —con la sobriedad que lo caracterizaba esas palabras no parecerían precisamente alentadoras, pero para sus compañeros significaban una amabilidad excesiva poco vista en él —veamos una película, mi hermano me obsequió una hace poco y no la he visto.

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos y sonriente terminó de guardar sus cosas para poder tomar de nuevo su lugar y ver la película con sus amigos, pero primero necesitaba ir al baño también —¿puedo usar el baño?

—Ya te he dicho que no preguntes, sólo ve —lo regañó Tsukishima.

—Es que aún no me acostumbro... —hizo un puchero —ahora vuelvo.

 _"¿Ya le ha dicho? claro, seguramente se han frecuentado mucho sin que yo lo sepa ¿cuántas veces ha estado aquí Hinata?"_

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —el rubio sacó de sus pensamientos a su amigo, aprovechando que Shouyou no escuchaba quiso indagar sobre aquél tema que no había querido tocar en toda la semana, pensó que para ese momento Yamaguchi ya estaría listo para hablar sobre ello.

—¿Eh? bueno, sí, estoy mejor —una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro _"en realidad creo que me siento peor ahora..."_

—Yamaguchi... —no dijo lo que pensaba porque sabía que no era necesario, el ceño fruncido lo decía todo.

Yamaguchi agachó la cabeza y su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como había aparecido —no, no me siento mejor, estoy muy confundido... —corrigió, sabía que no debía mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle toda la verdad.

Kei cerró los ojos y suspiró —No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué sucede.

El corazón de Tadashi empezó a latir demasiado rápido _"¿qué debo responder a eso? ¿cómo le puedo contar lo que me pasa?"_ —yo... lo siento...

—Está bien, no te presionaré...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, a pesar de que el rubio dijo que no lo presionaría, ese silencio de pronto hizo que el tiempo se alentara, el aire pesaba, sentía cómo la habitación empezaba a volverse más estrecha, como si de repente fuera a morir aplastado, tenía que decirlo, tenía que dejar salir las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta y no lo dejaban respirar — ¿tú y Hinata...?

—¿Qué? —el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Ustedes...? ¿ustedes están...?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, el pequeño había dejado su celular sobre la mesa y había empezado a sonar justo cuando Tadashi estaba hablando, Kei instintivamente giró la vista hacia el corredor, esperando que el pequeño apareciera pronto y contestara la llamada, pero no fue así. Entonces, miró el celular y una sonrisa enmarcó su boca, sin pensarlo siquiera tomó el teléfono y contestó —Bienvenido al servicio de buzón de voz, el enano con el que quiere hablar está ocupado y no puede atender su llamada en este momento, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, Su Majestad, piiiiiiiiiiii...

— _¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Hinata?!_

—Porque está en mi casa. Estoy esperando su mensajeeee —respondió en tono burlón y hasta levemente cantado, pero no escuchó nada más — ¿Holaaaa? ¿Su Alteza?

Yamaguchi veía con sorpresa al rubio, no tenía que preguntar quién era porque era obvio que estaba molestando a Kageyama, verlo tan alegre lo conmocionó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo respiró con más facilidad, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad y se sintió aliviado por la interrupción _. "¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ahora no es el momento de decirlo, además es obvio que sí están saliendo, si hasta tienen la confianza para contestar las llamadas del otro"_.

—¿Eh? ¿con quién hablas Tsukishima san?

—¡Oh, Hinata! es Su Alteza —Kei le entregó el teléfono, pero notó que el chico dudó antes de hablar y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Kageyama?

Al otro lado de la línea, el armador se había quedado sin palabras, una cosa era que se juntaran para comer en la escuela y otra muy diferente era que ahora pasara el fin de semana en casa del insoportable rubio. Estaba rabioso, a punto de descargar toda su ira sobre el susodicho, cuando la tímida voz de Hinata lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad — _¿Hinata?_ —dijo casi con miedo.

—¿Sí? ¿necesitabas algo? —susurró, por alguna razón la mirada de Tsukishima clavada en él, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— _¿Estás en su casa?_ —Kageyama había llamado para invitarlo a pasear con él, ir a comer, a correr, a donde sea, estaba dispuesto hasta a ir al karaoke si el pequeño lo quería así, pero el corazón se le había partido al escuchar la voz del rubio y ahora se sentía un completo perdedor.

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí, vamos a ver una película.

— _¿Ustedes solos?_

—Con Yamaguchi.

— _Ah, ya veo, bueno, hasta mañana._

—¡Espera! ¿para qué llamaste? ¿necesitabas algo?

— _No es nada, olvídalo, disfruta la película. Adiós._

—¿Kageyama? —miró con una triste expresión su teléfono —colgó.

—¿Te dijo qué quería?

—No, dijo que no era nada.

—Tal vez quería ir contigo a divertirse ¿no? —se animó a comentar el pelinegro.

—No lo creo, tal vez quería entrenar o ir a correr.

—¡¿En domingo?! —preguntó alarmado Yamaguchi.

—Sí, a veces vamos a correr, aunque no lo hemos hecho recientemente.

—Era de esperarse del par de raros —rió Tsukishima para restarle importancia y cambió de tema —bueno, pondré la película.

Sin comentar nada más acerca del armador estrella del equipo, los tres se sentaron en el suelo recargados en la cama. Yamaguchi tuvo la firme intención de sentarse lejos de los dos, pero Hinata se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin dejar espacio para otra persona, así fue como una vez más terminó en medio de los dos, y no sólo eso, pues Tsukishima estaba muy cerca de él y había recargado su brazo en la cama detrás de su nuca. El pequeño los vio e hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó hacia adelante y durante casi toda la película se mantuvo con la barbilla recargada sobre sus rodillas.

 _"Se molestó ¿Qué te pasa Tsukishima? ¿por qué no mejor lo abrazas a él? bueno, no es que me esté abrazando precisamente, pero seguro que a Hinata no le gusta que su novio esté tan cerca de otro chico..."_ todo era muy confuso para Tadashi, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no escuchaba los diálogos de la película y por supuesto, no prestó atención.

 _"Vaya, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima sí que son unidos, me gustaría ver una película así con Kageyama... ¡¿qué?! ¡¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! eso sería muy extraño... ahora que lo pienso, ellos son extraños, es decir, todos en el equipo nos abrazamos o chocamos las manos cuando anotamos un punto, a excepción de Tsukishima y Kageyama porque no les agrada el contacto físico, pero ahora no parece molestarle estar tan cerca de Yamaguchi, casi lo está abrazando"_ se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos _"bueno, Kageyama y yo nos hemos tocado también, aunque es sólo cuando discutimos"_ empezaba a deprimirse de nuevo _"no, olvídate de eso, concéntrate en la película"_ el pequeño señuelo trató de olvidarse de la realidad observando la película, pero lejos de hacer que se olvidara de todo, cada personaje le recordaba más a Kageyama y a los dos que tenía a un lado. Había dos personajes que eran muy buenos amigos desde la escuela primaria, y eran tan unidos que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para saber qué pensaba el otro _"como Yamaguchi y Tsukishima"_ , había un chico amargado al que todo le molestaba y quería acercarse a ellos pero fingía que no porque era tímido, aún así era bueno nadando y le gustaba, así que terminó uniéndose al equipo de natación con los otros _"Kageyama_ ", éste último tenía una muy mala relación con un enérgico y alegre chico que se había acercado a los otros dos porque también quería nadar con ellos _"supongo que ese sería yo"_ sonrió el pequeño.

—¿En qué pensaba mi hermano cuando me obsequió esto? ¿se está burlando de mí? —al terminar la película, el rubio no podía creer que la hubiese visto completa, tuvo ganas de quitarla después de los primeros 20 minutos, pero los otros dos no despegaban la vista de la pantalla y supuso que a ellos sí les había gustado, aunque el pelinegro no tenía idea de qué estaba mal con la película, o de qué trataba.

—Tal vez quiere que tengas más amigos —le sonrió Hinata.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, la película trata sobre la amistad y cómo poco a poco se va forjando, tal vez tu hermano quiere que tengas más amigos —explicó.

—No necesito amigos —el tono gélido de su voz hizo que ambos chicos lo vieran con una mirada preocupada, a ambos les había provocado un malestar escucharlo decir eso, y Hinata estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando el rubio volvió a hablar —si ustedes están a mi lado, con eso es suficiente.

Shouyou sintió calor en sus mejillas, estaba emocionado, esas palabras significaban que Tsukishima lo consideraba cercano, lo quería ahí a su lado como a Yamaguchi. El pelinegro por su parte, sonrió al escucharlo, pero una vez más la envidia se posesionó de él, solía sentirse feliz al saberse el único cercano a Kei y ahora tenía que compartir ese lugar especial con el pelinaranja.

—¡Dejen de mirarme así! —el rubio se levantó para quitar la película y ocultar el sonrojo que las miradas de sus amigos le habían provocado. No había medido sus palabras, las había dicho sin premeditación, a él, que no permitía a sus emociones salir, se le había escapado un vislumbro del afecto que sentía por ellos —vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—¡Me leíste el pensamiento!

—Sí, también tengo hambre.

Los tres chicos comieron un aperitivo y hablaron de música por varias horas, ya que Hinata era novato en el tema, los otros dos chicos le explicaban sobre los contenidos de los álbumes de algunas bandas y los próximos lanzamientos, inesperadamente la extraña atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos al mirar la película desapareció mientras platicaban, y en algún momento se volvió un agradable ambiente en el que los tres reían y bromeaban. Cuando Hinata decidió que era hora de retirarse, sin decir nada, Tsukishima también se preparó para salir —Vamos.

A sus compañeros les pareció extraña la orden, pero lo obedecieron sin preguntar porque era exactamente eso, una orden, y las órdenes de Kei no debían ser cuestionadas porque ambos sabían de sobra que eso le molestaba. Caminaron hasta la salida de la ciudad donde, después de agradecer la ayuda y la compañía, Shouyou se despidió. Tadashi supuso que el de lentes había ido sólo a acompañar a su novio, pero al verlo emprender camino hacia su casa entendió que pretendía acompañarlo a él también —¿Tsukki? —no respondió —no… no es necesario que me acompañes a mí, puedo volver solo —dijo en voz baja.

—No seas absurdo, si acompañé a Hinata ¿por qué no iba a acompañarte a ti?

" _Porque él es tu novio, y yo no"_ el chico hizo un puchero, sin responder lo que realmente pensaba.

—¿Te molesta que Hinata pase tiempo con nosotros?

—¿Eh? No ¿por qué lo dices? —esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Has estado muy callado, en especial cuando Hinata está con nosotros —Kei había observado a detalle cada gesto que Tadashi había mostrado en la última semana, en busca de lo que pudiese haber causado su llanto. Mientras lo hacía notó que hablaba menos cuando el más pequeño estaba con ellos, y eso era raro, porque antes Yamaguchi había hablado mucho más que él con Hinata y se llevaban muy bien, ahora parecía que se entristecía cada vez que él se le acercaba, trataba de evitarlo constantemente y en un par de ocasiones se había mostrado hasta presumido con el chico, por fortuna Shouyou era tan denso en esas cosas que, al parecer, no lo había notado.

—¿De…de verdad?

—Sí, creí que a ti también te agradaba.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, me agrada, creo que está bien si tú quieres pasar tiempo con él —el chico de las pecas hablaba suavemente, trataba de sonreír, incluso si su amigo no lo veía, tal vez así podría engañar a su cerebro y hacerlo creer que realmente estaba feliz por él. _"Qué torpe soy, claro que le preocupa que su mejor amigo no se lleve bien con su novio, tal vez quiere que seamos más cercanos también para que yo lo acepte cuando me cuenten sobre su relación"._

—Entonces el que estés tan callado no es porque ahora Hinata sea mi amigo ¿verdad?

" _¿Amigo?"_ —Bueno, me sorprendió que sean tan cercanos ahora, aun cuando hasta hace poco no lo soportabas — _"¡rayos! incluso para mí eso sonó a reproche"_

—Así que es eso — _"mentiroso"_ —"Shouyou es un gran chico, en algún momento tenía que agradarme, es inevitable", eso dijo Nishinoya san.

—Sí… es un gran chico —susurró.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Tadashi, despidiéndose con un simple "hasta mañana". Tsukishima caminaba despacio hacia su casa, se sentía tranquilo, una sensación agradable recorría su cuerpo, no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste o preocupado, pero ese reproche que había soltado antes le había dado una señal de lo que estaba sucediendo _"está celoso"_ sonrió. Eso resolvía el problema de por qué estaba tan callado cuando Hinata estaba cerca _"sólo tengo que evitar estar a solas con Hinata y prestarle más atención ¿no?"_ sin embargo la razón de sus lágrimas aún eran un misterio que debía resolver pronto.

* * *

" _No sé si deba llamarlo, dijo que no era nada, pero…"_ Hinata miraba su teléfono como si fuera su contrincante en una especie de batalla, lo tomaba entre sus manos, y después de unos momentos lo devolvía al escritorio _"sonaba extraño, tal vez le sucedió algo"_ suspiró _"mejor sí lo llamo"_ , una vez más tomó su teléfono y marcó.

— _¿Hinata?_ —el teléfono no había timbrado ni siquiera dos veces cuando ya había contestado, y es que él también había estado debatiéndose entre enviarle un mensaje o no, cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Ah, hola — _"cielos, esto es incómodo, si no tengo nada que decirle"_

— _¿Necesitas algo?_

—No en realidad, sólo… me preguntaba por qué llamaste esta tarde.

— _Te dije que lo olvidaras_.

—No lo dirás ¿verdad? está bien, fui un tonto, no debí llamarte, buenas noches…

— _¡No cuelgues! ¡Espera!_ —eso no iba bien, en realidad él quería hablarle de una forma más dulce, algo más amable, pero su brusca naturaleza le estaba jugando chueco — _es sólo que no era importante, quería… ir a correr, pero estabas ocupado con tus amigos ¿no_?

—¡Ja! Tal como pensé, querías ir a correr —el pequeño rodó los ojos mientras se dejó caer sobre su cama, no sabía si estaba feliz o triste por haber adivinado el motivo de la llamada —sí, estaba ocupado, estuvimos juntos todo el día, llegué a casa hace unos minutos apenas.

Tobio apretó con fuerza la almohada que abrazaba, él nunca había pasado todo su día libre con Hinata, ni habían visto una película juntos, los celos que sentía le hacían hervir la sangre y se notaba en la parquedad de su voz — _se llevan muy bien ¿no?_

—Sí, es muy divertido estar juntos, platicamos de muchas cosas y nos reímos tanto que me duele el estómago, es lo que hacen los amigos.

— _Qué bien. Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana_ —eso era suficiente para él, era mejor despedirse, no sabía qué más decir de todos modos, hasta para alguien que no solía comprender muy bien las relaciones sociales, era claro que el chico no lo consideraba su amigo.

—Hasta mañana —colgó. _"¿Qué fue eso? Fue como… ¿un reproche? ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en eso? si lo que quería era un "amigo de verdad" ya lo tengo, Tsukishima dijo que si Yamaguchi y yo estamos a su lado, no necesita a nadie más, eso significa que me considera un amigo también ¿no? ¿por qué encapricharme con Kageyama? si podemos ser sólo compañeros, como todos los demás…"_ el chico se preparó para dormir, apagó la luz y se metió a su cama, cerrando los ojos abrazó con fuerza su almohada _"No. No lo entiendo, no sé por qué, pero no quiero que sea así, no quiero que sea sólo mi compañero…"_ con ese pensamiento el chico se quedó profundamente dormido. Inconscientemente había empezado a descubrir un sentimiento que aún no sabía que albergaba en su corazón.

—Kageyama…—susurró entre sueños.

* * *

*Tal vez algunos se dieron cuenta, pero para los que no, la película que vieron fue "High speed. Free! Starting days" ;)

 **N. de la A.** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que dije que pronto acabaría este fic., y de hecho ya tengo el final bien planeado, pero decidí ahondar más en las relaciones y darles más tiempo para afianzar los lazos que se han creado, así que (no sé si son buenas o malas noticias, pero) este fic. va para largo, ojalá no se les haga tedioso o aburrido. Por otra parte, lamento profundamente la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada estudiando y en teoría debería estar durmiendo ahora mismo, pero mañana me voy de viaje para presentar mi examen de certificación de japonés y no quería dejarlas otro fin de semana sin actualización, en cuanto regrese tendré más tiempo para ponerme al tiro con este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, seguimientos y favs. ¡Saludos! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Paso 4 Tercera parte

_"¿Para qué lo espero si siempre sale todo mal? Seguramente prefiere ir a la escuela con ellos"_ Kageyama quería irse directo a la escuela, ordenaba a sus piernas que se movieran, que avanzaran, pero simplemente no respondían. Lo había meditado toda la noche, si Hinata no lo consideraba ni siquiera un amigo, entonces lo había perdido todo, nunca tuvo ni siquiera una mínima esperanza de que el pequeño correspondiera a sus sentimientos, después de todo, ambos eran chicos y había visto a Hinata sonrojarse la primera vez que vio a Shimizu, se emocionaba cuando cruzaba palabras con ella, se ponía nervioso al estar frente a chicas lindas y además, creía que Yachi también sentía algo por él, de ninguna forma él tendría oportunidad si libraba una batalla contra ellas, había perdido la guerra desde el momento en el que nacieron hombres los dos, pero hasta un par de semanas antes se había conformado con estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, jugar con él y ser los mejores en la cancha era suficiente para engañar a su corazón con la idea de que él era importante para Hinata. _"Tal vez así es mejor, es hora de enfrentar la realidad"._ Finalmente, sus piernas obedecieron sus órdenes y empezaron a caminar con paso lento hacia la escuela, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría continuar.

* * *

—¿Kageyama? —el pelinaranja sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al llegar a la ciudad y no encontrar a su compañero en el punto donde se reunían siempre. Pensó en llamarle por teléfono para saber si se había retrasado pero aún tenía una sensación amarga por la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior y simplemente no se atrevió a llamar. Después de esperar unos minutos decidió empezar a caminar hacia la escuela con la esperanza de que el otro en algún momento lo alcanzara, pero eso no sucedió. Al llegar al gimnasio lo encontró ahí, practicando sus servicios al lado de la estrella del equipo.

—Buenos días —la voz del rubio detrás de él lo sacó del estado de estupefacción en que la escena frente a él lo había dejado —¿no vas a entrar?

—¿Eh? Ah, buenos días, Tsukishima san, Yamaguchi —saludó con voz baja sin verlos a la cara y entró con la cabeza gacha.

—Buenos días —saludó Yamaguchi.

Los tres se apresuraron a empezar el calentamiento. Mientras lo hacían Tsukishima notó que Hinata veía constantemente a Kageyama y éste parecía estar ignorándolo por completo. _"Eso no está bien, debería ser al revés"._ A Kei le gustaba molestar al pequeño también, sus pequeñas rabietas le divertían, e incluso se atrevería a decir que le parecían tiernas, como cuando ladra un pequeño perrito que no asustaría ni a un gato. Pero verlo deprimido era diferente, lo había visto así en algunas ocasiones e incluso él había provocado algunas de esas situaciones para aprovecharse de ellas, sin embargo esta debía ser la primera vez que le molestó verlo en ese estado.

Por su lado Tadashi notó también que su amigo miraba al pequeño con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y, aunque a él tampoco le gustaba ver a Hinata tan decaído, mentiría si negara que sentía envidia por el hecho de que acaparara la mirada del chico de lentes.

Poco a poco el resto del equipo se fue integrando a la práctica, cuando por fin Shouyou se acercó al armador del equipo y le dijo "buenos días" el otro le respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo, por lo que el pequeño no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué no lo había esperado. A pesar de todo la práctica matutina se llevó a cabo con normalidad, incluso sin mirarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, o hablar en ningún momento, sus ataques habían sido perfectos, la única diferencia era que no celebraban juntos.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Hinata se dirigieron a la azotea, se sentía más frío por la llegada del invierno, pero era tranquilo y agradable comer en ese sitio.

—¿Ya te dieron el resultado del examen de sociales?

—¡Sí! ¡obtuve un 73!

—¡Oh! es una buena nota, felicidades Hinata—Tadashi trataba de hablar un poco más de lo habitual, Tsukishima le había mostrado su inquietud por que a él no le agradara Hinata y lo último que quería era causarle molestias a su amigo, por lo que aunque le resultara doloroso, trataría de aceptar su situación y adaptarse a ella. Después de todo el más alto tenía razón, él se llevaba mejor con Hinata desde antes, y la razón era sencilla, el chico era agradable, no lo odiaba, incluso él veía totalmente comprensible que su amigo se hubiese enamorado del pelinaranja.

—¡Sí! ¡Excelente para haber sido un examen sorpresa! Todo gracias a Tsukishima san.

—¿Eh? ¿le ayudaste también a estudiar Sociales?

—Sí, bueno, iba mal en todas la materias.

—Pero Tsukishima san es mejor enseñando que todos los maestros ¡deberían pagarte a ti para que des las clases!

—Bueno, si puedo hacer que apruebes tú, debo tener un gran don para la enseñanza —se burló el rubio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —frunció el ceño con falsa indignación.

—Calma, calma es una broma —haciendo señas con la mano lo hizo tranquilizarse y continuó sonriendo al ver el puchero que hizo el pequeño antes de sonreírle de regreso.

—¿Entonces han estado estudiando desde antes?

 _"¡Oh no! ¡Se supone que no debo decirle a nadie!"_. El pequeño se quedó frío, la única regla era que nadie debía saber que Tsukishima estaba ayudándolo a estudiar, por un momento la idea de que el rubio dejara de ayudarle lo aterró.

—Desde hace 3 semanas —contestó con simpleza el de lentes.

—Oh, así que era eso, le pediste que te ayudara a estudiar y por eso ahora se llevan mejor ¿no es así Hinata? —a Tadashi le brillaron los ojos y sonreía mientras hablaba, pero el pequeño se había quedado mudo y sólo miraba confundido a su amigo.

—Yo me ofrecí a enseñarle.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del pelinegro —¿Eh? E-eso es inusual, ofrecerte a ayudar a alguien en apuros...

Esas palabras incomodaron un poco al rubio, era cierto, si no fuera porque era parte de su plan macabro jamás lo hubiera hecho —Bueno, fue una oferta exclusiva para Hinata.

 _"Vaya, también tiene una habilidad innata para hacerme ilusiones y destruirlas en segundos"_ —Y-ya veo —suspiró —Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño —Yamaguchi se puso de pie, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—¿No dijiste que no debía decirle a los demás que me ayudabas a estudiar? Tsukishima san—se animó a preguntar una vez que consideró lo suficientemente lejos al chico de las pecas.

—No hay razón para ocultarle algo a Yamaguchi.

—Oh, entiendo, sólo Yamaguchi puede saberlo ¿no?

—Así es —el rubio notó la cara de confusión del pequeño, si le preguntaba el motivo por el que se ofreció a enseñarle o por qué no podía decirle a los demás, no sabría qué decir, por lo que quiso cambiar el tema lo antes posible —¿puedes dejar de llamarme así?

—¿Cómo?

—Tsukishima "san".

—¡Eso no!

La respuesta del pelinaranja, su expresión tan seria y la mirada fija en él lo habían tomado por sorpresa —¿por qué no?

—Bueno... es que... —desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y habló con suavidad —si dejo de llamarte así, siento que... todo se acabará y volverá a ser como antes y... me gusta estar con ustedes.

 _"Pero qué simplón es"_ se rió internamente —No dejaré de hablarte por algo tan simple como eso. Eres extraño.

—Lo siento... —susurró avergonzado.

—Regularmente usas el sufijo "san" con alguien a quien acabas de conocer y dejas de usarlo cuando tienes más confianza ¿no crees que estás haciendo todo al revés?

—Mmmm tienes razón —dijo más animado —Bueno ¡¿entonces puedo llamarte "Tsukki" también?!

—No, por favor —protestó en un segundo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Yamaguchi te llama así —Hizo un puchero.

El más alto suspiró antes de responder —Yamaguchi me llama así desde que éramos niños, incluso aunque no me gusta, si eso cambiara ahora sería extraño, pero eso sólo aplica para él.

—Pero Bokuto san te llama así también.

—Le pedí muchas veces que dejara de llamarme así pero no deja de hacerlo, es molesto —con tan sólo recordarlo se sentía irritado.

—¿Qué tal "megane kun"*? creo que el Gran Rey te llama así —sugirió animado.

—Te mataré si lo haces.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo bromeaba — _"tampoco quiero molestarlo"_ —entonces simplemente te llamaré Tsukishima de nuevo.

—Eso está mejor.

* * *

 _"¿3 semanas? bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, entonces han estado esudiando y fue por eso que lo encontré ese domingo llegando a su casa. Pero antes de eso no se hablaban ¿tan pronto decidieron salir? es decir ¿realmente están saliendo? a veces no lo parece... pero dijo 'sí acepto' ese día, no lo soñé, ellos deben estar saliendo ¿a quién quiero engañar?"_ el chico caminaba por el pasillo sin prestar atención a nada, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir al baño en realidad. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba justo hacia él —Ah, l-lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente después de chocar con esa persona.

—Nn —Kageyama iba tan distraído como él, lo rodeó como si no hubiese sucedido nada, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de con quién había chocado y continuó caminando con su rostro carente de expresión, entró a su salón de clases, y cuando Tadashi lo vio ahí sentado, rodeado de muchos otros compañeros pero sin hablar con nadie, completamente solo, con la mirada perdida como si hubiese perdido el alma, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, pero no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto continuó su camino. _"Así que cuando Hinata está con nosotros Kageyama se queda completamente solo, eso no está bien, Hinata es tan denso que seguramente no se ha dado cuenta."_ Preocupado por el armador del equipo y confundido por todo lo demás, el chico finalmente decidió volver a la azotea, donde encontró a Hinata leyendo en voz alta un pequeño texto en inglés que el rubio llevaba en su teléfono, y a éste enseñándole la pronunciación con una severa expresión. _"Nunca creí que Tsukki se fuera a tomar tan en serio su papel de maestro"._

* * *

Hinata estaba cada vez más triste, nunca imaginó que el simple hecho de que el armador prodigio dejara de esperarlo para llegar juntos a la escuela le iba a doler tanto. No había sido así siempre, antes solían competir todas las mañanas para ver quién llegaba primero, pero el primer día que lo encontró ahí esperándolo, no para competir, sino para caminar juntos, se había sentido tan feliz que él mismo le había pedido "me esperas mañana también". Había sido poco tiempo, escasos dos meses, tal vez era exagerado haberse hecho a la idea de que Kageyama estaría ahí todos los días, no habían acordado eso en ningún momento, pero se había acostumbrado y ahora sentía un vacío en el pecho cuando llegaba a ese sitio y no había nadie esperándolo.

Habían pasado ya tres días en esa extraña situación, no habían discutido, el pelinegro ya no le gritaba en ningún momento, pero tampoco hablaban más que para ponerse de acuerdo durante los entrenamientos, Kageyama ya ni siquiera hacía el intento de comer con él durante el descanso y para colmo, llegado el miércoles ni siquiera lo acompañó de regreso a casa.

El jueves, durante la hora del almuerzo Tadashi les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran a la azotea mientras iba a comprar un jugo, y ahí encontró a Tobio, miraba fijamente a la máquina expendedora pero no parecía tener siquiera la intención de comprar algo. _"Si espero hasta que se decida se acabará la hora del almuerzo"_. —¿Kageyama? —se animó a hablar después de un par de minutos. El aludido volteó a verlo, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba —¿vas a comprar algo?

—Obvio —el chico se apresuró a sacar una moneda de su bolsillo y presionó un botón sin siquiera ver qué compró, tomó el jugo de uva que la suerte había escogido para él y suspiró. Estaba a punto de irse cuando inesperadamente Tadashi lo sostuvo del brazo —¿qué sucede?

—Ah, lo siento —lo soltó —me preguntaba si quisieras comer con nosotros.

—No —su respuesta automática y con ese tono de voz tan frío haría desistir a cualquiera.

A cualquiera que no fuera Yamaguchi, él estaba acostumbrado a eso —pero vas a comer solo ¿verdad? ¿no crees que es mejor comer con amigos? seguro que a Hinata le agradaría mucho que nos acompañes.

El armador dudó, ya se había rendido en su intento por retener a Hinata a su lado cuando era claro que preferiría estar con ellos, pero la propuesta de su compañero era tentadora, de verdad se moría por volver a estar un tiempo con el pelinaranja fuera de la cancha, incluso si para que eso tenía que soportar estar también al lado del rubio —bueno yo...

—Decidido entonces —el joven también compró rápidamente un jugo, sonriendo acompañó a Kageyama hasta su salón para que trajera su almuerzo y lo guió hasta la azotea.

Tanto el de lentes como el pequeño se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Tadashi seguido de Tobio, pero su amigo lo invitó a sentarse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y le dirigió una mirada pícara al pelinaranja.

—¿No está prohibido salir a la azotea? —Kageyama trataba de lucir lo más fresco posible aunque en realidad su corazón latía a mil por hora gracias a que Yamaguchi lo hizo sentarse en medio de él y de Hinata.

—¡Oh! ¿pero qué sucede? ¿su majestad tiene miedo? —Kei lo veía con desagrado, tenerlo ahí en frente y sentado junto a Hinata representaba una falla en su plan de robarle su tiempo con él.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Kageyama —interrumpió el más pequeño —si empiezas a gritar nos descubrirán. Fue sólo una broma, te exaltas muy rápido —dijo sin separar la vista de su almuerzo.

El joven no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, el pequeño había cambiado mucho desde que empezó a acercarse a ellos, ahora hablaba con calma y pensaba un poco más antes de hablar o actuar, lo había notado en el entrenamiento también y ahora se sentía avergonzado estando entre ellos, como si él fuera el único que no hubiese madurado un poco —l-lo siento.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que él pensaba de sí mismo, Tsukishima había notado que su compañero había empezado a controlar sus ataques de ira y, aunque luciera irritado la mayor parte del tiempo, lo había visto cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente en momentos en los que debía haber gritado sin control y ahora pedía disculpas con mucha facilidad. _"Interesante"_.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer —trató de aligerar el ambiente Tadashi mientras observaba a sus compañeros con un poco de nerviosismo. _"Si Tsukki quiere que Hinata conviva conmigo porque soy su amigo, él debería poner un poco de su parte y convivir un poco más con el mejor amigo de Hinata ¿no es así?"_

El más pequeño no podía entender porqué su compañero había traído a Kageyama consigo, pero debía aceptar que por alguna razón sentía un inexplicable calor en las mejillas y su corazón latía más rápido. Sin embargo, aunque trataba de mantenerse sereno y ocultar el leve sonrojo que le provocó estar cerca del prodigio, su reacción no pasó desapercibida por el siempre sagaz rubio.

—¿Y... siempre comes solo, Kageyama? —preguntó con timidez Yamaguchi.

—Sí. Bueno... —volteó a ver a Hinata quien lo miraba de reojo —cuando él come en otro lado.

—Ya veo ¿y no te sientes solo?

—N-no, claro que no, m-me da igual — giró la cabeza apenado.

A Tadashi le causó gracia ver la reacción de Kageyama _"es evidente que jamás se atrevería a admitir que se sentía solo, supongo que ningún chico lo admitiría"_ —Mmmm, bueno, supongo que al igual que Tsukki también disfrutas tu tiempo a solas, aunque a mí no me gustaría comer solo, creo que siempre es mejor comer con amigos —sonrió amable.

—Sí me gusta estar solo, pero también prefiero comer con mis amigos. Claro que Su Alteza no debe saber la diferencia porque no tiene amigos —sonrió burlón el más alto.

Kageyama quería refutar su comentario, pero no tenía cómo contradecirlo, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo considerara su amigo y lo único que pudo hacer fue mostrarle la mirada más aterradora que tenía, aunque eso no lo intimidara en absoluto. Por su parte Shouyou sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar la cruel afirmación de su amigo, sin embargo la culpa lo hizo agachar la cabeza, pues ahora él mismo no sabía cuál era la relación que tenía con el armador.

—No digas eso Tsukki, nosotros somos sus amigos ¿verdad Hinata?

El aludido miró a Yamaguchi con nerviosismo, su mente no sabía qué responder a eso —s-sí, bueno... —pero su corazón siempre había sido más ágil que su mente y después de un largo suspiro dejó que su corazón se hiciera cargo del asunto—creo que todos en el equipo valoramos tu existencia, aunque nunca profundizarás tus relaciones si no pones de tu parte y desde el inicio te niegas a ver que estamos aquí para ti.

Los ojos de Kageyama se abrieron con sorpresa, se quedó sin palabras, su corazón latió con fuerza, no podía creer del todo en las palabras de ambos chicos, pero la ilusión de saberse importante para los demás le hacía sentir una reconfortante sensación de calidez en todo el cuerpo, como si fuera abrazado suavemente.

El joven de las pecas sonrió al ver la reacción de su compañero —¿Lo ves? Es mejor comer con tus amigos, así que, si quieres, puedes encontrarnos aquí mañana también.

Sonrojado ante la dulce sonrisa de Yamaguchi giró la cabeza para ver la reacción de los otros dos, Tsukishima ni siquiera lo veía, seguía comiendo como si los demás no existieran, y Hinata viéndolo a los ojos y también un poco sonrojado asintió confirmando lo que había sugerido su amigo —D-de acuerdo.

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, los de tercero invitaron a los demás a comer unos bollos de carne en la tienda del entrenador, Kageyama tuvo la intención de acompañar a Hinata a la salida de la ciudad pero Tsukishima se le adelantó diciendo que acompañarían a Yamaguchi a la tienda de Shimada y supuso que no estaba invitado.

—¿Por qué invitaste a Kageyama a comer con nosotros? —estando solos los tres de nuevo, finalmente el rubio externó la duda que había surgido desde que vio a su amigo llegar a la azotea acompañado de Tobio. Hinata también lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Bueno, creí que sería buena idea, después de todo, es el mejor amigo de Hinata —sonrió Yamaguchi.

—¡El mejor amigo de Hinata soy yo! —Tanto el pequeño como el pelinegro miraban a Tsukishima con los ojos bien abiertos, pocas veces lo habían visto exaltarse de ese modo —¡Deja de mirarme así! —empujando con la palma de su mano la cara de Hinata, el muchacho intentó borrar la sonrisa tonta y los brillos que se reflejaban en los ojos de éste.

—Es que estoy feliz —respondió Shouyou apartando la mano del rubio y mostrándoles a ambos la más resplandeciente sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio.

—Silencio, los dos, no digan nada —Kei se adelantó dando la espalda a sus amigos para ocultar su sonrojo y su cara de irritación.

Yamaguchi se despidió de ellos una vez que llegaron a la tienda de Shimada, pero el pequeño dijo que quería entrenar sus saques con él un rato —Hacer un servicio como el tuyo es imposible para mí, pero me gustaría practicar para, al menos, no dejarlo en la red —sonrió Hinata.

—Sí, por favor haz eso, al menos así nos quitarás la angustia de pensar que nos golpearás en la cabeza y podremos concentrarnos en el partido —burlón como de costumbre el más alto les hizo una seña —bien, entonces me voy, los veo mañana.

Yamaguchi estaba confundido así que no hablaba mucho, Hinata le hablaba demasiado, por lo que era obvio que estaba intentando ser más cercano a él también. El rubio por su parte, mientras se dirigía a la práctica con su hermano, meditaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos, había tenido deslices como el de esa tarde en varias ocasiones desde que empezó a hablar más con Hinata, reacciones que habían escapado de su control, empezaba a actuar como él, movido por sus sentimientos, sin pensar antes, y eso le preocupaba, no era algo que le sucedería a él antes. _"Esto debe acabar pronto"_. El problema era que, no estaba seguro si realmente deseaba terminar su amistad con Hinata una vez que llevara a cabo su plan, pues esos "deslices" le habían demostrado que esa relación le agradaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

*Megane kun: chico de lentes.

 **N. de la A.** ¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo el retraso, me quedé sin PC de nuevo y escribir y publicar en el teléfono se me complica demasiado (ya saben, descargar apps y demás). En fin ¡es cumpleaños de Kageyama! (22/12) ¡Felicidades para nuestro amado Rey hermoso :3!. Espero que les guste este capítulo ¿han sentido ese coraje cuando alguien dice que es mejor amigo de tu mejor amigo? bueno, Tsukki lo ha experimentado en esta ocasión, y además, gracias a mi pequitas bebé, Kageyama empezará a integrarse al grupo ¿qué problemas surgirán ahora? Se los revelaré en el siguiente capítulo ¡Hasta entonces!


	11. Paso 4 Cuarta parte

—Mi mejor amigo ¿eh? —susupiró —¡No! No pienses en eso ¡Concéntrate Shouyou! —mientras hacía un repaso de la lista de kanji* que su tutor le había dado, Hinata se sentía inquieto, movía los pies constantemente con nerviosismo y le era prácticamente imposible fijar su mirada en un kanji por más de treinta segundos —¡Aaaaah! ¡No puedo! —susupiró de nuevo —lo intentaré mañana.

El reloj marcaba ya las 9 de la noche, tenía ganas de salir a correr, pero su madre no le permitía salir tan tarde, así que entró a la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco. _"Realmente me sentí feliz de haber escuchado a Tsukishima decir que él es mi mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo hubiese imaginado, no importa lo frío y desagradable que pueda parecer, en el fondo creo que es una persona con buenos sentimientos"_. El pelinaranja sonreía mientras recordaba lo sucedido esa tarde. _"Parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo sepa tantas cosas de Tsukishima, conozco más o menos cómo es la relación con su familia, y él sabe cómo es mi relación con la mía, sé qué tipo de música le gusta, qué tipo de películas le gustan, sus materias favoritas, la historia completa de su amistad con Yamaguchi ¡y hasta sé cuál es su comida favorita! Pero de Kageyama sé tan poco que también parece mentira que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos ¡durante los últimos nueve meses! ¿de qué hablamos durante ese tiempo? ¿a Kageyama le gustan las películas? ¿la música? ¿cómo es su familia? No sé nada de él"_ el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y una profunda tristeza se reflejó en su rostro _"Bueno, si realmente no éramos tan unidos como pensaba en un principio, en teoría, no debería molestarme tanto el separarnos... en teoría..."_

Al salir de la ducha escuchó sonar su teléfono, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que temió un paro cardíaco, era Kageyama, su estómago comenzó a doler, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y finalmente contestó —¿Kageyama?

— _Sí, eh, ammm, buenas noches_ —el moreno también se escuchaba nervioso.

—B-buenas noches.

— _Sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana..._

—¿Lo qué dije?

— _Sí, sobre... poner de mi parte..._ —Kageyama agradecía que el pequeño no pudiera verlo en ese momento, sentía la cara caliente, estaba sonrojado, había reflexionado mucho sobre lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho acerca de ser sus amigos, eso significaba que aún no debía renunciar a Hinata, que aún podía estar junto a él para siempre, aunque fuese como una sombra — _entonces ¿está bien si sigo esperándote en el mismo lugar?_

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _"Eso significa que ¿quiere ser mi amigo?_ " —C-claro, no sé por qué dejaste de hacerlo para empezar.

— _Creí que te molestaba._

—Nunca dije algo por el estilo ¿por qué habría de molestarme?

— _Creí que preferirías llegar a la escuela con tus amigos._

—Bueno, me gusta estar con ellos, pero eso no significa que no puedas ir con nosotros, Yamaguchi lo dijo ¿no es así? ellos también son tus amigos.

— _Dudo que "ese sujeto" esté de acuerdo con eso_ —el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

—Bueno… él es algo difícil de comprender, pero si le das una oportunidad, verás qué es un buen tipo.

— _No lo creo_ —le irritaba el sólo pensar en el rubio.

El pelinaranja se sentía entre la espada y la pared, sí quería que Kageyama fuera su amigo, quería conocerlo mejor, quería estar junto a él, quería recordar con él sus tiempos de juventud cuando llegase su vejez, pero no quería separarse de Tsukishima y de Yamaguchi ahora que se sentía tan cómodo con ellos —Bueno, eso no importa ahora, en las mañanas siempre llegábamos tú y yo solos ¿no es así?

Kageyama respiró hondo, era verdad, él había decidido todo por sí mismo, sin hablar con él ¿cómo podía esperar algo de reciprocidad si él seguía siendo el mismo chico egoísta que no compartía su pensar con el resto — _Entiendo, lo lamento, entonces... ¿te espero mañana?_

—De acuerdo —sonrió —te veo mañana, buenas noches.

— _Buenas noches, Hinata._

Ya acostado en su cama, contemplando la monotonía del techo, suspiró de nuevo. _"¿Qué es lo que_ _sucederá ahora? si no puedo elegir con quién quiero estar, debo intentar hacer que Tsukishima y Kageyama se lleven bien ¿no? quizá Yamaguchi pueda ayudarme"._

* * *

Kageyama había esperado a Hinata en el lugar de siempre, comió con él y los otros durante el almuerzo y lo acompañó al salir de la práctica, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué hablar con él, quería comunicarse mejor, sin embargo, se sentía abrumado por la situación, tenía miedo de que al abrir la boca todo saliera mal de nuevo. Así que se había limitado a estar junto a él, observándolo sin participar en las conversaciones que tenía con los demás, y el pequeño tampoco le hablaba mucho, por lo que el silencio era a cada minuto más incómodo.

Durante el entrenamiento del sábado, Hinata estuvo bloqueando con el rubio los remates del As del equipo; Yamaguchi y Tanaka practicaban la recepción de servicios flotantes; mientras que Kageyama y Nishinoya trataban de coordinarse en un completo ataque sincronizado con el resto de los jugadores. Llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en eso y estaban realmente agotados, los cuatro chicos de primer año se sentaron un momento para tomar un poco de agua y descansar del casi mortal entrenamiento que el entrenador Ukai había planeado para ellos.

—Tsukishima —habló el pequeño mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla —¿puedes enseñarme a medir el tiempo para hacer el bloqueo? odio cuando usan la diferencia de tiempo para pasar mi bloqueo, pero nunca sé en qué momento debo saltar.

—Probablemente eso no funcione para ti, mejor concéntrate en hacer lo que haces ahora —contestó el chico con sobriedad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué?! —Shouyou lo miró con tristeza.

—Bueno... —Kei meditó sobre las palabras que debía usar para no herir los sentimientos de su pequeño amigo, suspiró y trató de explicar con calma —eso requiere esperar para asegurarte de quién va a rematar y roba algunos segundos, cuando te detienes y saltas directo hacia arriba pierdes un poco de potencia y no puedes saltar tan alto como lo haces cuando corres hacia la red ¿verdad?

—Lo que quieres decir es que, por mi estatura baja, para cuando llegue al punto más alto de mi salto será demasiado tarde ¿no es así? —el pequeño miraba hacia abajo irritado una vez más por saberse en desventaja genética.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te deprimas Hinata! Aunque no puedas hacer lectura de bloqueo, ayudas mucho corriendo de un lado a otro, y el bloqueo suave que haces nos da la oportunidad de anotar muchos puntos —trató de animarlo Tadashi.

El pequeño sonrió ante el comentario, pero a pesar de que se sentía genuinamente agradecido por la consideración de su amigo, no lucía conforme con la negativa del rubio, quien simplemente colocó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Desde lejos, Sugawara miraba con preocupación a los cuatro chicos, los había estado observando cuidadosamente desde que notó a Tsukishima siendo amable con el pequeño, sin embargo, en lugar de regresar a la normalidad, el extraño comportamiento de los chicos había avanzado progresivamente, pero de una forma muy acelerada —¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a nuestros chicos de primer año, Daichi?

—No sé qué podríamos hacer, es que no parece que estén discutiendo o algo por el estilo, más bien parece que últimamente se llevan mejor —Daichi, sentado junto a su amigo mientras se secaba el sudor, también los miraba con una sensación de desconcierto.

—Pero algo no está bien, es decir, míralos, ya no están divididos en pares, están casi siempre los cuatro juntos, y aun así Kageyama luce tan… solo.

—Bueno, Hinata ahora habla mucho más con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, pero Kageyama parece estar ahí simplemente por Hinata, no intenta hablar con los otros dos. Tal vez conforme se vaya acostumbrando empiece a interactuar con ellos también.

—No lo sé, Yamaguchi tampoco luce muy bien. Estoy preocupado.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco?

—Como madre, es normal que esté preocupado —dijo en un tono más agudo, fingiendo indignación.

El capitán estaba perplejo —¿Madre? ¿de qué hablas?

Al ver su expresión, el chico de cabellos plateados rió suavemente y después de tomar un sorbo de agua, explicó —lo siento, es sólo que Nishinoya dijo que yo soy como la mamá del equipo y me pareció gracioso.

Sawamura lo miró anonadado antes de mostrarle una gran sonrisa —es verdad, realmente tienes el rol de madre en este equipo —meditó un segundo y después de una risita comentó —y yo soy como su padre ¿no?

Estaba desconcertado, claro que lo había pensado, pero ahora que el mismo Daichi lo había dicho, era extraño, miró hacia el suelo, respiró hondo y trató de volver al tema inicial —sí, eres como su padre, así que debes prestarles un poco más de atención.

—Sí les presto atención, pero en realidad no veo cuál es el problema, las mamás son mejores con los temas sentimentales, así que mejor te los encargo a ti, yo estoy más preocupado por aquél par —señaló con la cabeza a Nishinoya y Tanaka —han estado susurrándose cosas toda la mañana y creo que están tramando algo. Un padre debe encargarse de la disciplina.

El armador suspiró —está bien, somos dos padres con muchos hijos, debemos dividirnos el trabajo y mantenernos informados.

—De acuerdo, llámame si los de primero necesitan disciplina —tronó sus nudillos —y yo te avisaré si nuestros adolescentes rebeldes necesitan consuelo —sonrió.

—¿Y Asahi? También es de tercero.

—Que sea el tío agradable que encubre sus travesuras.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea.

* * *

—¡Tsukishima! —Tanaka se acercó al cuarteto de primer año seguido de Nishinoya —¡Te necesitamos!

—¿Para qué? —contestó levantando una ceja.

—Haremos una cita grupal mañana, irán seis chicas de Seijou* y nosotros somos cinco ¿qué dices? apoyarás a tus queridos senpai y nos acompañarás ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, no me interesa —con su frialdad de costumbre, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de rechazar la propuesta.

Irritado, el líbero golpeó a su amigo en el hombro —¡te dije que él no querría ir! ¡¿qué tal ustedes chicos?! ¡les aseguro que son chicas muy lindas!

Hinata y Yamaguchi intercambiaron miradas como preguntándose entre ellos si alguno tenía intención de asistir, pero ni siquiera pudieron responder cuando el rubio habló de nuevo —ellos no pueden ir, ya tenemos planes para mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué puede ser más importante que vivir un bello amor de juventud?! —Tanaka tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba hacia el techo como si contemplara la vastedad del universo.

—¡Es verdad Ryuu! ¡Falta poco para la Navidad! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir una cita para una de las fechas más románticas del año!

—¿Por qué no llevan a su alteza? —un dejo de malicia se asomó por la comisura de los labios del más alto, sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba al armador.

—¿Kageyama? —Yuu lo meditó por unos instantes— ¡no es mala idea! podría elevar el estatus del grupo —sonrió —¿qué dices? ¿nos acompañas?

—¿No crees que asustará a las chicas con su cara de "pocos amigos"? —susurró Tanaka en su oído.

—¡No, para nada! ¡A muchas chicas les gusta ese aire de misterio!

—Es cierto, el otro día escuché a unas chicas de mi clase decir que Kageyama es muy guapo —intervino Yamaguchi con una risita.

Hinata miraba a Yamaguchi sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se puso nervioso, algo le molestaba de esa situación, no podía, ni quería imaginar siquiera al armador en una cita grupal, rodeado de chicas lindas.

Tobio miraba a sus superiores con el ceño fruncido, esa invitación le parecía más bien una broma de mal gusto —no, gracias, tampoco estoy interesado.

—¡Vamos Kageyama! ¿tú también tienes algo que hacer? —el chico de la cabeza rapada se acercó peligrosamente a su joven compañero.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿es que acaso ya tienes novia?

—¡Claro que no!

—O talvez Su Majestad está enamorado y por eso no le interesa conocer a alguien más —Kei miraba de reojo al pelinaranja mientras hablaba.

Shouyou tenía los ojos clavados en el armador y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero _"Kageyama ¿enamorado?"_

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡es eso verdad?! —el líbero observaba sorprendido al sonrojado chico que se había quedado sin habla.

—¡C-cl-claro que no!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡no te atreverás a decir que también estás enamorado de Kiyoko san ¿verdad Kageyama?! —el futuro As del equipo lo tomó de la playera con una mano y le mostró la cara más amenazante que tenía.

—¡Y-ya dije que no es eso! ¡Iré!

—¿Cómo dices? —Nishinoya jaló de la chaqueta a su amigo para que soltará al más joven y se acercó mostrando una sonrisa.

—Iré con ustedes a la cita grupal —dijo poniéndose de pie —¿dónde los veo?

—¡Así se habla Kageyama! ¡Nos veremos en la fuente que está enfrente de la plaza a las 4! ¡No llegues tarde! —la deidad guardiana le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda antes de irse corriendo con su amigo a contarles a los otros tres chicos de segundo que ya estaba todo arreglado.

—Eeee así que su alteza tendrá una cita mañana, talvez encuentres una "reina" que te soporte—se burló el de lentes al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Buena suerte Kageyama —le sonrió Tadashi.

El prodigio bufó antes de tomar un balón y acercarse a la cancha —continuemos con el entrenamiento —no sabía por qué había aceptado algo tan estúpido como asistir a una cita grupal, se había sentido acorralado y actuó por puro instinto, no quiso mirar a Hinata en ese momento porque sabía que si sus ojos se posaban sobre él, los demás descubrirían la verdad en un segundo.

—Voy al baño —Hinata se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio a toda prisa, bajo la mirada incógnita de Tadashi y el perspicaz análisis del rubio. El chico observó su reflejo por un par de minutos, el espejo no mentía, esa cara mostraba impotencia. _"Ese estúpido de Kageyama ¿por qué aceptó una cosa así? ¿y a mí qué me importa si va o no? si está enamorado o no, si consigue una reina o no, ese no es asunto mío"_. Su corazón retumbó y un dolor en el pecho lo hizo llevar su mano al corazón. Sorprendido por su propia reacción se miró al espejo una vez más. _"Basta ¡¿qué demonios te sucede Hinata?! él también es un chico, es normal que quiera tener una novia, no tiene porqué molestarme que él salga con alguien, no me molesta, para nada, no."_ Lavando su rostro como si el agua se llevase su confusión, trató de tranquilizarse antes de volver al entrenamiento.

Esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en su cama preguntándose una y otra vez cómo reaccionaría si el armador tuviera una cita romántica, supo que le molestaría y no precisamente porque él quisiera salir con alguna chica, sino porque no quería que Kageyama saliera con alguien. _"Estoy celoso. Y si siento celos, significa que a mí ..."_. En el silencio de la noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación y en la privacidad de su mente, comprendió ese sentimiento que había estado luchando por ser reconocido por mucho tiempo ya. _"...a mí me gusta Kageyama"_

* * *

—Lo siento, tengo que irme ya—Yamaguchi empezó a guardar los apuntes que había prestado al pelinaranja para su sesión de estudio.

—¿Por qué? aún podemos hacer algo, como enterrar el inerte cuerpo de Hinata en el patio trasero —el rubio quiso provocar al más pequeño, pero éste apenas y volteó a verlo sin saber qué había dicho.

—Shimada san me invitó a jugar con la asociación de vecinos, así que debo irme ya, pero... ¿estarás bien Hinata? —Yamaguchi también se percató de la falta de energía en el pequeño bloqueador, supuso que se debía a que Tsukishima se había negado a enseñarle a hacer lectura de bloqueo, después de esa conversación lo habían notado molesto y triste al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ese tipo de situaciones eran muy serias para el pequeño y molestas para el rubio, podrían provocar una fractura en su relación, por lo que decidió no interferir demasiado, si alguien pidiera su opinión o su ayuda él no podría ser imparcial en el asunto y lucharía por sus propios intereses.

—¿Qué? sí ¿por qué lo dices? —el aludido levantó la mirada.

—Luces... _—"deprimido"_ —cansado.

—Para nada ¡estoy muy bien! —sonrió.

—D-de acuerdo, entonces yo me marcho, nos vemos mañana en la práctica —tomó su mochila, listo para irse, pero el rubio se puso de pie y lo detuvo.

—Nosotros ya terminamos de estudiar, te acompañamos —Kei tomó rápidamente lo necesario para salir —vamos Hinata.

—Sí, vamos.

—N-no… no es necesario que me acompañen, no es muy lejos de aquí.

—Pero ¿qué dices? no tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿verdad Tsukishima?

El rubio asintió, dejando sin argumentos al chico de las pecas. Salieron todos en silencio y, como de costumbre, los dos más chicos siguieron obedientemente al más alto. Era obvio que el pequeño pretendía mostrar su mejor cara, cada sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro era más radiante que la anterior y aun así parecían carecer de sentimiento.

 _"Supongo que no quieren estar a solas"_ —Falta poco para que empiece la cita grupal de los de segundo año ¿verdad? —Tadashi trató de aligerar el ambiente.

El de lentes se detuvo por un segundo para lanzarle una fea mirada, no quería tocar ese tema para no perturbar más al pelinaranja, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuó caminando, pensando en qué podría decir para calmar un poco la angustia del pequeño—no creí que fuese a aceptar.

—¿Eh? pero tú lo propusiste Tsukki.

—Sí. Pero estaba seguro de que se molestaría y se rehusaría a ir. Me sorprendió —discretamente observó la reacción del pequeño, que miraba hacia el otro lado tratando de ignorar la conversión.

—Bueno, espero que les vaya bien a todos, sería increíble escuchar que Kageyama consiguió una cita para Navidad —sonrió.

—¿Quién podría enamorarse de un tonto que sólo piensa en el voleibol? —dijo Hinata irritado, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Tal vez una persona tonta que sólo piense en voleibol —sonrió Tsukishima al notar un pequeño sobresalto en el pelinaranja.

—¿Existe una chica así? _—"no conozco a nadie con esa descripción a parte de Hinata y el propio Kageyama"_

—Lo dudo, esas chicas de Seijou se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando descubran al tonto que se esconde bajo esa sobria apariencia —volvió a reír, esas palabras debían calmar un poco a su amigo.

* * *

Dejaron a Yamaguchi cerca de la cancha donde jugaba la asociación de vecinos y sin siquiera preguntar Tsukishima inició su camino con dirección desconocida para Shouyou —necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo.

—¿Comprar? ¿qué vas a comprar?

—No lo sé, por eso necesito que me acompañes.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—Es un regalo, pero no sé mucho de esas cosas, por eso quiero tu opinión.

—Ya veo —Hinata no quiso preguntar más porque sabía a Kei le molestaban los interrogatorios, así que simplemente lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a una zona más comercial entraron a un par de tiendas, observando cualquier cosa sin real interés —¿Sabes? es difícil darte mi opinión si no me dices para quién es el regalo.

El rubio hizo una mueca, realmente no quería decirlo —es para alguien... importante.

—¿Es su cumpleaños?

—No. Es por la Navidad. Cada año esa persona me da un buen regalo y yo nunca sé qué darle. El año pasado le regalé un set de tarjetas postales.

El pequeño rió sonoramente provocando un sonrojo en el rubio —jamás había escuchado algo así.

El rubio le dio una palmada en la cabeza para que dejara de reír antes de continuar con su explicación —dijo que se sentía feliz con cualquier cosa que yo le regalara, pero no creo que los regalos que le he dado hasta ahora le hayan gustado en realidad —admitió con pesar.

Sobándose aún la cabeza por el golpe, sonrió—yo creo que a Yamaguchi de verdad le gustará lo que le regales sólo porque tú lo escogiste para él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo...? —el rubio se quedó frío, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, dijiste que era para alguien importante, supuse que no era para alguien de tu familia y no puedo pensar en alguien más importante para ti que Yamaguchi —rió ante la expresión de su amigo —descuida, no le diré nada —dándole una palmada en el brazo se adentró alegremente en la siguiente tienda.

Vagabundearon por el lugar un par de horas, buscando posibles buenos regalos y conversando sobre varias cosas, ambos hicieron algunas compras y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. El rubio se había sentido nervioso después de ser descubierto, pero una sensación de alivio lo invadió al saberse comprendido por su nuevo pequeño amigo. Al final del día, el rubio había logrado robar a Hinata no sólo físicamente, sino que, por las sonrisas sinceras que había recibido, supo que casi logró borrar de su mente al armador durante toda la tarde. _"Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que el Rey llegue a su límite."_

Paso 5: Disfruta la explosión.

* * *

Creo que estas palabras las conocen, pero mejor prevenir ¿?

*Kanji: caracteres chinos.

*Seijou: Escuela preparatoria Aoba Jousai

 **N. de la A.** ¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben, las festividades quitan tiempo. Aprovecho para desearles lo mejor en este 2017. Espero que les guste este capítulo que (creo) ¡es el penúltimo! Ya saben, agradezco sus comentarios, y que sigan y marquen como favorito este fanfic que particularmente me ha encantado trabajar hasta ahora. Saludos a todos y como ya tengo casi todo el capítulo final, les actualizaré muy pronto ¡hasta entonces!


	12. Paso 5: Disfruta la explosión

Paso 5. Disfruta la explosión.

Hinata había pasado la noche en vela, incluso pensó en llamar al armador en un par de ocasiones durante la noche, y es que estaba claro que no podría dormir hasta saber qué había sucedido en la condenada cita grupal, si realmente Kageyama consiguiera una cita para Navidad como lo habían dicho sus superiores, no sabría cómo sobrellevarlo, pero llamarlo en mitad de la noche sólo por ese motivo resultaría extraño, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que lo viera. —¡Kageyama! ¿Qué tal la cita grupal? —impaciente como era, externó su duda tan pronto como el moreno apareció en su rango de visión el lunes por la mañana.

—¡Al menos saluda primero! Idiota.

—Ah, claro, buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—Entonces... ¿la cita?

—No hablemos de eso.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No puedo hablar de eso.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que contarme! —el pequeño estaba exaltado, había tenido que esperar toda la noche para poder preguntarle qué pasó y, cuando por fin lo hizo, al más alto le daba por ser discreto.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? fue sólo una estúpida reunión —Tobio lo miró interrogante.

—No es que me interese tanto —mintió algo nervioso —pero es sospechoso que no quieras hablar de ello.

—Los senpai dijeron que no debíamos mencionar nada de lo que pasó, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir— sentenció antes de continuar caminando hacia la escuela.

Hinata lo observaba de reojo, estaba inquieto, tanto secreto le estaba molestando y la expresión tranquila y fresca de Kageyama no le ayudaba a calmarse.

—Pero... me alegro de haber ido yo y no tú —el pelinegro pensó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Hinata lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! Y-y apresúrate, quiero practicar los ataques rápidos antes de que lleguen todos.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ya se encontraban ahí, a sabiendas de que sus compañeros querrían entrenar antes que los demás y Yamaguchi estaba encargado de las llaves, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para adelantarse unos minutos. Hacía un par de semanas que el rubio había empezado a poner más empeño en su entrenamiento y ahora lo hacían los cuatro juntos en lugar de practicar cada quien por su lado. Los demás se unieron minutos más tarde y la práctica se llevó a cabo como de costumbre.

No fue hasta que se encontraban en el vestidor que Asahi sacó a flote el tema de la cita grupal, le había extrañado que nadie hubiese comentado nada al respecto, ninguno de ellos lucía particularmente feliz —¿y cómo les fue en su cita grupal? —los seis muchachos que platicaban tranquilamente repentinamente cambiaron su semblante y ninguno se animó a responder la pregunta —lo lamento, supongo que no les fue muy bien ¿verdad?

—No sólo no nos fue bien —respondió con pesar Narita.

—Fue un completo desastre —secundó Kinoshita cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡No digan más! —amenazó Tanaka, pero eso sólo logró intrigar más a los otros, ahora no pararían hasta averiguarlo todo.

—Pero ¡¿qué sucedió?! —el As estaba muy preocupado por sus compañeros, en especial porque el siempre alegre y positivo líbero no había dicho palabra alguna.

Ennoshita observó a los demás esperando que alguien dijera algo, sin embargo, las sombrías expresiones de Tanaka y Nishinoya le decían que no tenían intención de intervenir, suspiró —yo les contaré lo que pasó— los tres bloqueadores de primero observaban de reojo a Kageyama que simplemente parecía pasar del asunto —todo empezó bien, nos encontramos con las chicas en la plaza y decidimos ir al karaoke.

Los de tercero observaron al armador de primero tratando, sin éxito, de imaginarlo cantando en un karaoke —¿y qué pasó? ¿no eran chicas lindas? —preguntó el peliplateado.

Un poco sonrojado el pelinegro continuó —No, eran MUY lindas. En cuanto llegamos al karaoke ordenamos unas bebidas, botanas y nos presentamos, dijeron que al principio no estaban interesadas en la cita grupal pero cuando supieron que somos del equipo de voleibol se emocionaron y accedieron a hacerlo, dicen que vieron el partido que tuvimos contra su escuela y quedaron sorprendidas.

—¡Eso suena genial chicos! ¿Entonces qué pasó? —el capitán estaba ahora tan entretenido con la charla como los demás.

—¡Pasó que alguna de ellas mencionó a Shimizu san y ese par de tontos se exaltaron demasiado, no pudieron dejar de hablar de ella el resto de la tarde y para colmo insultaron a Oikawa san sin saber que todas ellas son de su club de fans! ¡Eso pasó! —los aludidos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas cuando la severa mirada de Ennoshita se posó sobre ellos.

—¡Teníamos que defender su honor! ¡Se atrevieron a decir que no era TAN bonita! —se defendió el más bajito.

—¡Además dijeron que Oikawa la había rechazado! ¡Ese maldito niño bonito tendría suerte si Kiyoko san le dirigiera la mirada siquiera!

—Oh, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos —Sugawara hizo un puchero —nadie puede hablar mal de Shimizu sin pagar las consecuencias.

—¡Sabía que tú lo entenderías Suga san! —Tanaka cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, secando las lagrimitas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Asahi miró a los otros dos de segundo —¿y qué pasó con ustedes? — tanto Kinoshita como Narita miraban al suelo con profunda depresión.

—Las chicas nos preguntaron si realmente somos parte del equipo porque no nos habían visto jugar y, por supuesto, no nos recuerdan, así que se deprimieron y no volvieron a hablar hasta que nos despedimos —volvió a responder el único de segundo que no parecía tan moralmente dañado.

—Ya veo— el As no supo qué decir, nunca fue bueno animando a la gente, sólo atinó a colocar sus manos sobre un hombro de cada chico y sonreírles con ternura —ya les demostrarán de lo que son capaces cuando ganemos el campeonato de primavera.

Ambos chicos sonrieron —bueno, al menos a Kageyama le fue bien —Narita soltó un suspiro de resignación.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, todos miraron sorprendidos al aludido.

—No me fue particularmente bien.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kageyama?! —lo regañó Tanaka —esa chica ¿era Hikari chan? ¡no se despegó de ti en toda la tarde!

—¡Es cierto Kageyama! ¡Incluso estuviste hablando con ella por mucho tiempo! para ser tú —Nishinoya le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

El trío de tercero se quedó en blanco, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, pero sonreía feliz por su compañero, Hinata sintió cómo se le revolvió el estómago, le faltaba el aire, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de no ser porque el rubio lo golpeó discretamente en la espalda para traerlo de regreso a la realidad, tal vez hubiese perdido la cordura también.

—Esa chica no me interesa, y ella tampoco está interesada en mí— aclaró con calma el armador prodigio.

—¡No mientas Kageyama! ¡Cuando nos despedimos dijo que le gustaría verte de nuevo! ¿no es así? —el joven sonrió ampliamente —bueno, es frustrante decir esto, pero hemos perdido ante las increíbles habilidades de seducción de nuestro pequeño genio.

—¡Les digo que no es así! ¡Están malinterpretando lo que pasó! —sonrojado como estaba los mayores no perdieron oportunidad para bromear un poco con el tema antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases y todos salieran disparados hacia sus respectivos salones.

* * *

Shouyou miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a nada, estaba enojado, triste, confundido, nervioso, celoso. Al salir al almuerzo Tsukishima lo estaba esperando solo en la entrada de su salón —¿Tsukishima? ¿qué sucede?

—Yamaguchi y su alteza se adelantaron, es mi turno de comprar las bebidas ¿me acompañas?

—Claro.

Caminaron hasta la máquina expendedora en completo silencio, el rubio compró la bebida de Yamaguchi y la suya primero —dime un número del uno al ocho.

—¿Qué? ¿para qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

—Mmmm... seis.

—Ahora uno entre el uno y el cinco.

—¿Uno?

—De acuerdo, su alteza tomará leche de fresa hoy —Tsukishima usó las coordenadas que el pequeño le dio y compró la leche de fresa que se encontraba ahí.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo, otra vez pidió "lo que sea está bien" ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que le ahorramos la molestia de tardarse 20 minutos eligiendo su bebida cuando nos toca comprar a los demás —comentó haciendo una mueca mientras esperaba a que su amigo terminara de comprar lo suyo —¿realmente crees que su alteza haya socializado con esa chica de Seijou? —el de lentes caminaba a la par del pequeño observando sus expresiones.

Hinata se tensó un poco con la pregunta, no sabía qué pensar, estaba muy confundido —él dice que no pasó nada con esa chica pero se alegró de haber ido, maldito Rey traidor.

Kei levantó una ceja, esa era la confirmación más clara de lo que había estado sospechando sobre los sentimientos de su amigo —yo creo que no está mintiendo —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Tsukishima del lado de Kageyama? Eso es raro.

—No es que esté de su lado, es sólo que, es el Rey después de todo, es más lógico creer que una chica de Seijou no se interesaría en él.

—Kageyama tiene sus lados buenos —Shouyou se sonrojó ligeramente al tiempo que hacía un puchero.

—Ya, seguramente los tiene, aunque la conversación no es uno de ellos ¿verdad? Dudo que esa chica se haya interesado en él por su plática.

—¡Pero ellas nos vieron jugar! Tal vez se interesó por él en ese momento, ese es su mejor lado ¿no?

No teniendo como rebatir ese argumento su acelerada mente buscó alguna palabra que pudiese aligerar la angustia del pequeño —Aunque fuese así, él no pudo interesarse en ella, de eso estoy seguro.

Hinata lo miró con extrañeza —¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—¿No te parece muy obvio?

—No.

El chico suspiró —pues a mí sí.

La carnada definitiva del equipo no supo de dónde sacaba su amigo la confianza para asegurar eso, pero de alguna forma esas palabras realmente le servían de consuelo, desde su punto de vista, si era Tsukishima el que lo decía, cualquier oración adquiría un mayor grado de certeza.

Al llegar a la azotea tomaron su lugar y comieron el almuerzo todos juntos como solían hacerlo, faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara el descanso cuando el armador sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña carta improvisada en una hoja arrancada de una agenda y extendiendo el brazo se la entregó a Yamaguchi —Toma, unas chicas de Seijou te la envían.

—¡¿A mí?! —el muchacho de las pecas lo miró con desconcierto y un poco nervioso tomó el papel entre sus manos.

—Ellas me preguntaron por el jugador No. 12, querían saber tu nombre, se los dije y escribieron eso para que te lo entregara. No lo leí —explicó mientras abría su leche de fresa.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos léela! ¡¿Qué dice Yamaguchi?! —Hinata se acercó ansioso por ver el contenido.

Un poco tembloroso el chico desdobló el papel y leyó mentalmente, Tsukishima vio su rostro cambiar de color conforme avanzaba con la lectura de la carta, mientras Hinata que leía por encima del hombro de su amigo, le daba pequeños codazos y sonreía ampliamente, él también se moría de curiosidad por saber qué decía la carta, pero su orgullo no le permitía abalanzarse sobre él como lo había hecho el más pequeño.

—¡Tienes admiradoras! —exclamó maravillado el pelinaranja.

—¡N-no... no lo grites Hinata!

—Lo lamento —susurró.

—¿Admiradoras? —Kei no podía más con la curiosidad, estaba irritado.

—¡Sí, mira esto! —sin nada de tacto, el pequeño le arrebató el papel al moreno y se lo dio al rubio, quien la leyó rápidamente. Con cada palabra que leía, su molestia crecía más y más, sabía que no había razón para irritarse, sabía que era algo bueno, sabía que la idea de buscar y desaparecer a esas chicas era un pensamiento totalmente irracional, pero los sentimientos son, después de todo, totalmente involuntarios. Yamaguchi agachó la cabeza, apenado y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Por qué tanta conmoción? No entiendo —Kageyama los miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada, a pesar de que la carta no estaba sellada, no tuvo la menor intención de saber su contenido, su conversación con la otra chica de Seijou había mantenido ocupada a su mente desde la tarde anterior, eliminando todo rastro de curiosidad en él.

—Esas chicas vieron a Yamaguchi en los dos partidos que tuvimos contra su escuela y dicen que, aunque apoyaban a su equipo, se alegraron mucho cuando vieron lo mucho que mejoró de un partido a otro. ¡Le escribieron para decirle que esperan que siga dando lo mejor de sí y que lo estarán apoyando para que anote muchos puntos en el campeonato de primavera! —le explicó Hinata muy emocionado.

—Vaya, así que nuestro Yamaguchi tiene un par de admiradoras —a pesar de su molestia, el rubio forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió la carta.

—N-no creo que sea para tanto —sonrió el joven muy nervioso y sonrojado, era obvio que ese detalle lo había hecho muy feliz.

—¡Es un gran acontecimiento Yamaguchi! ¡no sólo eres el primero en tener admiradoras, son de otra escuela! Vaya, qué envidia —suspiró.

—No tienes razones para sentir envidia —dijo Kageyama en un susurro.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué lo dices? —el pequeño lo miró con una curiosidad infantil que logró poner nervioso al despistado armador.

—Por... —el pelinegro sudó frío, había hablado sin pensar —por nada, olvídalo.

—Hoy el Rey tiene pocas ganas de hablar ¿no?

—Pero dicen que ayer estuvo hablando toda la tarde con una chica —Tadashi sonrío con picardía.

—N-no hablamos tanto, Tanaka san y los demás están exagerado.

—¿Y… de qué hablaron? —Hinata lucía nervioso.

—Eso... pues... _—"¡no! ¡no puedo decirle nada!"_ —e-eso es privado, no les diré nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué no?! ¡si no ocurrió nada ¿por qué tanto secreto?!

—¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Es asunto mío!

—¡Ah! ¡Claro, lo olvidaba, nosotros no somos nada para su Real Majestad y no debemos meternos en sus asuntos! ¡Yo estuve mal! ¡Lo lamento! —molesto y cansado de tantas emociones, Hinata dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…!

—Me voy —sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, con paso apresurado, el chico entró al edificio, Kageyama lo miró irse pero, aunque quería detenerlo, simplemente no supo cómo hacerlo.

—Alteza —el rubio le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche —¿eres estúpido?

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡Vamos! ¡vamos! no peleen ustedes también —Yamaguchi se metió entre ellos alejándolos con ambas manos —me pregunto si se encontrará bien, está actuando muy extraño.

La campana sonó y no dijeron nada más, recogieron sus cosas, Tsukishima tomó la caja de almuerzo que su pequeño amigo había olvidado y, sin despedirse del armador estrella, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras seguido de Tadashi, para alcanzar a Hinata antes de volver a su clase.

—¡Hinata! —el pelinegro lo llamó desde el corredor para detenerlo antes de que entrara a su aula, el aludido se sorprendió un poco al verlos, pero se detuvo para esperarlos.

—Toma, olvidaste esto —el rubio le entregó su caja de almuerzo, analizando de paso la situación.

Sin alzar la mirada, el pequeño tomó la caja entre sus manos —lamento haberlos dejado así, gracias.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, pero tú ¿te encuentras bien? —Tadashi lo observaba con sincera preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—Sí, claro —sonrió —supongo que me exalté un poco.

—Vamos Yamaguchi, llegaremos tarde —el más alto colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño —y tú trata de calmarte un poco ¿de acuerdo? tienes un examen ahora y no aceptaré menos de un 75, hablamos más tarde —sonrió de lado antes de continuar su camino.

* * *

—¿Qué tal los exámenes, chicos? —Sugawara tanteó el terreno mientras el resto terminaba de vestirse. Normalmente no había entrenamiento en temporada de exámenes, pero habían suplicado al maestro Takeda y al subdirector que los dejaran continuar con las actividades del club, y éstos accedieron bajo la promesa de que cada miembro aprobaría todas sus materias.

—¡No hay problema, Ryuu y yo estuvimos estudiando toda la noche del sábado! —el líbero hablaba con completa confianza.

—¡Sí, creo que en esta ocasión puedo alcanzar hasta un 70 en la prueba!

—Me alegro por ustedes —sonrió el armador de tercero al dúo dinámico —¿y ustedes? —preguntó a los chicos de primero que lucían bastante serios, pensando que se debía a las pruebas de ese día.

—Creo que yo conseguiré una buena nota —se animó a responder Hinata con una leve sonrisa que denotaba confianza. Miró a su rubio compañero como si agradeciera con la mirada y éste asintió en señal de aceptación.

—¡Eso es excelente Hinata! ¿Y tú Kageyama?

—Tal vez apruebe —murmuró afligido.

—Debes esforzarte, recuerda que nos dejan entrenar porque prometimos aprobar todas nuestras materias.

—Lo sé, me esforzaré.

—De acuerdo, démonos prisa entonces.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Hinata se quedó un rato más para estudiar con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, pero la atmósfera seguía sintiéndose muy tensa, así que el prodigio decidió retirarse sin haber solucionado nada, ambos tenían que concentrarse en sus exámenes, no era buena idea provocar más conmoción por el momento.

—Gracias por ayudarme chicos, lamento hacerlos quedarse más tiempo —el pelinaranja se despedía con una sonrisa apenada —aunque no era necesario que me acompañaran hasta aquí.

—No hay problema, ayudarte también me sirve para reforzar lo que estudié —Yamaguchi sonrió amistosamente.

—Además no nos desviamos mucho de nuestro camino para acompañarte, vámonos Yamaguchi —el rubio levantó una mano en señal de despedida y emprendió su camino.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Al llegar a su casa, Shouyou trató de concentrarse en su repaso, al día siguiente tenía examen de inglés y a pesar de que había estudiado mucho durante las últimas semanas, seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar, Kageyama no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido hasta lograr que el objeto de todos sus pensamientos se dignara a responder a su llamado —¡¿Qué quieres Kageyama?! ¡Trato de estudiar ¿sabes?! —no era la respuesta más indicada, lo sabía, pero se sentía tan frustrado que cada palabra se escurría entre sus labios sin permiso.

— _Lo lamento_ —su voz era suave, pero decidida — _sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió esta mañana._

" _Soy un desgraciado"_ Hinata sintió un dolor en el pecho y un nudo se formó en su garganta _"yo soy quien se exaltó sin razón y ahí está otra vez él pidiéndome disculpas, esforzándose de nuevo por ser un buen amigo ¿cómo le exijo que me cuente todo si yo mismo le he estado ocultando cosas? él puede hacer lo que desee sin darme explicaciones, puede salir con quien quiera y hablar con quien quiera"_ —¿por qué?

—Bueno, por…

—¡¿Por qué te disculpas tú?! Yo soy quien gritó sin razón esta vez ¿no es así?

Kageyama no sabía qué responder, era cierto, ni siquiera él estaba seguro del porqué se estaba disculpando, sólo sabía que algo debía haber hecho mal y debía solucionarlo

—Tienes razón, lo que hayas hablado con esa chica no es asunto mío, lamento haberte gritado.

— _¿Hinata?_ — _"soy un tonto ¿pero qué demonios trato de ganar ocultándole lo que sucedió?"_ — _yo… te contaré lo que pasó_ —escuchó a su amigo exaltarse un poco al otro lado de la bocina, pero al no obtener una respuesta, continuó — _esa chica… Hikari san, me dio su número de teléfono para…_

—¡No! ¡mejor olvídalo! no me cuentes, tienes razón, eso no me concierne. Lo lamento, debo seguir estudiando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Te veo mañana donde siempre, que descanses.

—Pero… —el pequeño había colgado el teléfono sin dejar que contara la verdad y aunque le molestaba mucho que lo dejara hablando solo, en el fondo sentía alivio por no haber llegado a la parte "peligrosa" de su historia.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente y, sin poder evitarlo, sus lágrimas, una tras otra, empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. _"De todos modos yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que él corresponda a mis sentimientos, pero escuchar cómo empieza su romance con aquella chica es algo que no podría soportar, él tenía razón, no debí entrometerme en sus asuntos"_. La noche anterior no había dormido, había practicado arduamente durante la práctica matutina y vespertina, había estado estudiando por varias horas ya, y los sentimientos que lo abrumaban terminaron por agotar sus últimas reservas de energía, así fue como cayó profundamente dormido, viendo cómo en su sueño, Kageyama caminaba delante de él, tomado de la mano con una chica sin rostro, y él corriendo detrás sin poder alcanzarlo.

* * *

 **N. de la A:** ¡Hola! ¡No pude terminarlo! Aunque el siguiente sí será el último. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque yo derramé algunas lágrimas junto con Hinata :P . ¿No se mueren de curiosidad por saber qué le dijo la tal Hikari a nuestro Tobio-rompe-corazones-Kageyama? Averigüen qué sucedió en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos ¡Hasta entonces!


	13. Paso 5 Segunda parte (final)

—¡Hinata! escucha, no sé qué sucedió, pero por ahora tienes que concentrarte ¿de acuerdo? —como un entrenador tratando de alentar a su boxeador en el último round, Kei trataba de regresarlo a la vida sujetando sus hombros y agitándolo ligeramente.

—Sí, lo intentaré —pero éste parecía no tener ánimos ni de mantenerse en pie, tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida.

Esa mañana el pequeño se había quedado sin habla, actuaba por puro instinto, sus movimientos eran tiesos como si de un robot se tratase. El chico de anteojos había hecho lo posible por obtener algo de información, pero el armador juraba no saber qué había pasado, Tadashi intentó alimentarlo pensando que eso podría ayudarlo a reaccionar, sin embargo, el pelinaranja se había excusado diciendo que iba al baño y no volvió hasta que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Kageyama quiso acercarse, pero el receloso rubio se había interpuesto pensando que sólo empeoraría todo. Finalmente, Tsukishima y su fiel compañero volvieron a su salón esperando que al menos para su examen el chico reaccionara.

—Estás preocupado por Hinata ¿verdad? —Yamaguchi se aventuró a preguntar al ver a Kei tan pensativo después de la prueba, creyendo que tal vez podría animarlo un poco.

—Lo mataré si reprueba este examen y tú deberías estar preocupado por eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Porque si lo mato, tú me ayudarás a desaparecer el cuerpo —contestó con un tono burlón.

Yamaguchi sonrió con nerviosismo conociendo de sobra el extraño sentido del humor que tenía —entonces ¿lo que te preocupa son sus calificaciones?

Bueno... —Kei suspiró antes de responder —hemos estudiado mucho, y dedicamos más tiempo para estudiar inglés porque sabía que es la materia que más se le dificulta, si ahora reprueba por una tontería sin duda me molestaré mucho.

—¿Una tontería? entonces ¿tú sabes qué le sucedió?

—No lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Hinata, no puede ser otra cosa sino una tontería —Yamaguchi lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos, poniéndolo un poco nervioso —¿qué tanto me miras?

—¡Ah! No es nada, perdón Tsukki...

Tadashi tenía que sacarse esa duda de la mente, Tsukishima y Hinata parecían demasiado cercanos, pero no se veían a solas en la escuela, ahora también pasaban con él los fines de semana, siempre hablaban frente a él, y Hinata no daba señales de que tuvieran un romance tampoco, más bien parecía que eran muy buenos amigos, incluso diría que su amigo había adoptado un hermanito, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo era del tipo "reservado", si realmente estaba saliendo con el pelinaranja pudo haberle advertido que no dijera nada a los demás, y a pesar de que Hinata no era un chico precisamente discreto, era muy dócil y obediente con el rubio. La única idea que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Kageyama si sabía algo, incluso si Hinata no le hubiera dicho nada a los demás, seguramente no podría ocultarle algo así al armador prodigio _"tal vez esa es la razón por la que su amistad se ha visto tan inestable recientemente, a cualquiera le molestaría que su mejor amigo se hiciera novio de una persona que no le agrada"._

Esperó a que se acabara la práctica de la tarde y, mientras se cambiaban la ropa en el vestidor, se acercó discretamente a su compañero —Kageyama ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado? —le susurró casi al oído.

—¿Qué quieres? —pero el despistado muchacho le contestó con su tono de voz usual, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo con recelo al rubio, quien le mostraba algo en su celular a Shouyou, como para prestar atención a Yamaguchi, lo que provocó que el resto del equipo volteara a verlos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No es nada, no es nada, sigan con lo suyo! —Yamaguchi se apresuró a desviar la atención de los demás, esperando hasta que volvieran a sus respectivas conversaciones para poder volverle a cuchichear a Tobio —quiero hablar contigo en privado ¿puedes esperar hasta que todos se vayan?

—¡No! —esta vez sí lo dijo lo más bajo que le era posible —es que... bueno... —Kageyama no quería dejar que Hinata se fuera antes, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía terminar de contarle lo que había sucedido en la cita, y si él se quedaba con Yamaguchi, seguramente su némesis le haría compañía, pero al ver su expresión no supo cómo negarse y suspiró —de acuerdo, pero sé breve.

—Adelántense, me toca cerrar el vestidor así que me quedaré hasta que todos se vayan —informó Tadashi a sus amigos.

—Te esperamos —el rubio vio a Hinata asentir apoyando la moción.

—No, está bien, adelántense, seguramente Hinata debe llegar pronto a su casa para seguir estudiando, todavía faltan tres días de exámenes —su argumento fue tan convincente que los dos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida diciendo "hasta mañana".

El más pequeño de los bloqueadores se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kageyama no parecía tener intenciones de irse aún —me adelantaré —le advirtió, pero Kageyama no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Decepcionado de la respuesta de su supuesto amigo, salió también y se apresuró para alcanzar al rubio —espera Tsukishima, no me dejes.

Esas palabras se le clavaron como un puñal en el hígado al armador estrella _"espero que lo que Yamaguchi tenga que decir sea importante"._

—Entonces cuento contigo Yamaguchi, gracias por su arduo trabajo. Hasta mañana —se despidió Daichi saliendo con Sugawara detrás de él.

—¡Hasta mañana chicos!

—¡Gracias por su trabajo! ¡Hasta mañana! —respondieron los dos de primer año que eran los últimos en la habitación.

—¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar Yamaguchi? —Tobio lo miró casi con exigencia.

—¡Ah! Bueno... verás... —el tímido muchacho estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo tocar el tema —me preguntaba si... tú sabes algo que le haya sucedido recientemente a Hinata.

—¿Algo como qué? si es acerca de por qué ha estado tan distraído hoy, ya dije que no lo sé.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... ¿un suceso importante? — Yamaguchi no quería preguntar directamente lo que sospechaba, en primer lugar, porque no quería parecer un idiota si es que estaba equivocado, y en segunda, porque aún tenía miedo de no estar equivocado, a pesar de que él ya lo había dado por hecho, no se acostumbraba a esa idea, y gracias al comportamiento tan normal de los dos, a veces incluso llegaba a olvidarlo.

—¿Importante? ¿qué es lo que quieres decir Yamaguchi? —por su parte, el Rey estaba impaciente, quería alcanzar a Hinata tan pronto como fuera posible. Tadashi sólo agachó la cabeza, nervioso y pensativo —¡No tengo tiempo para esto, si no vas a hablar me voy! —Tobio se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando el grito del otro lo detuvo.

—¡¿Sabes si Hinata está saliendo con Tsukki?!

Se quedó helado, apretaba la manija de la puerta como intentando no desplomarse _"¿Hinata saliendo con ese imbécil?"_ un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que volteó a ver a su compañero. Éste apretaba los ojos con fuerza, tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba un poco, lucía tan asustado como él de lo que acababa de preguntar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, en la misma posición, pudieron haber sido varios segundos o minutos, hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Eres amigo de Hinata, creí que él te contaría algo así —a Yamaguchi le temblaba la voz, hablaba despacio y muy suave, escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

—Hace unas cuantas semanas que Hinata casi no me habla, parece estar evadiéndome, desde que Tsukishima empezó a hablarle más —confesó amargamente.

 _"¿Unas cuantas semanas?"_ —Después de "la confesión"... entonces es cierto... ellos realmente deben estar saliendo... —susurró, para Tadashi eso fue prácticamente una confirmación a sus sospechas, con todas sus fuerzas trató de contener un par de lágrimas traicioneras, no quería que su compañero lo viera en ese estado, por suerte Kageyama no se quedó más tiempo, sin decir nada salió a toda prisa del vestidor dejándolo solo.

* * *

—No habrás echado todo a perder ¿verdad? —Kei tenía miedo de preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El examen de inglés.

—Ah, eso. No lo creo, aunque no puedo asegurarte que haya superado un 75, tengo la confianza para decirte que lo aprobé —al llegar a la salida de la ciudad donde solían separarse, por primera vez en todo el día, Hinata levantó la mirada y le mostró una sonrisa al rubio.

—Si crees que aprobarás está bien, pero... —el rubio lo miró dubitativo —¿tú te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué estás tan deprimido?

Shouyou volvió a esconder la mirada, tantas emociones nuevas lo estaban asfixiando, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse y aunque al principio dudó de que contarle todo fuera una buena idea, al sentir cómo el de lentes se acercó más y colocó su mano en su hombro, las dudas desaparecieron, una sensación de calidez inundó su pecho, sabía que podía confiar en él —es algo sobre… Kageyama y… tal vez pienses que es desagradable.

—Incluso si lo es, te escucharé.

—Bueno... es que... yo...

—¡HINATA! —respirando con dificultad después de haber corrido tan rápido, Kageyama gritó antes de que el chico pudiera seguir hablando.

—¿Kageyama? —Hinata estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición del moreno.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar Alteza? Molestarás a todo el vecindario.

—¡Tú no te metas maldito idiota! —Kageyama estaba fuera de sus casillas, los había encontrado solos, en una calle ya oscura, muy juntos, el rubio sujetando a su sonrojado compañero, al último que quería escuchar era a aquél que le había robado lo más preciado para él.

—¡No lo llames idiota!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡él siempre nos llama estúpidos! ¡¿y ahora lo defiendes?!

—¡Pero nosotros lo somos! ¡y él no!

—¡Oh! No digas eso Hinata, te has estado esforzando mucho en los estudios —irrumpió el sonriente rubio sin soltar el hombro de Shouyou.

—¡SUÉLTALO! —eso era demasiado, no podía soportar más, Kageyama se acercó peligrosamente al sucio ladrón dispuesto a partirle la cara y borrarle esa fastidiosa sonrisa de un sólo puñetazo, pero el pelinaranja se interpuso entre los dos en un segundo y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede Kageyama?! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Tsukishima no te ha hecho nada!

—¡APÁRTATE HINATA! —las palabras del pelinegro estaban cargadas de ira, de rabia, de dolor.

—¡No! ¡No sé qué diablos te sucede, pero no dejaré que lo toques! —poniéndose a la defensiva, Hinata también lo miraba amenazante.

Kei no podía estar más feliz, su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada segundo, era la cúspide de su plan, su obra maestra, había logrado llevar a Kageyama a su límite, podía sentir su instinto asesino brotando de sus poros, su desesperación era evidente, había despertado al psicópata que llevaba dentro, pero no le preocupaba porque era el mismísimo Hinata quien lo defendería con su vida. _"¡Pero qué escena! ¡Soy un genio!"_. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, disfrutaba cada segundo, la respiración agitada del orgulloso rey era una melodía sin igual y la expresión impotente que reflejaba su rostro era un paisaje que jamás olvidaría.

—Entonces ¿es cierto? ¿ustedes están saliendo? —su voz era ronca y sus palabras, filosas como puñales, se clavaban en el pecho del más bajito.

—¿Qué? —los bloqueadores quedaron perplejos.

Esa pregunta sacó al rubio de su ensoñación _"¿Él cree que estamos saliendo? ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? sí lo he apartado de él, pero ¿salir con él? eso es muy extremo"._

—Todo cambió cuando empezaste a acercarte a él, cambiaste... —dijo casi en un susurro, ya ni siquiera parecía estar hablando con ellos, hablaba para sí mismo, se encontraba como en un estado catatónico, había perdido totalmente la cordura.

—¿Y si así fuera? —ambos chicos lo miraron interrogantes —cambiar no siempre es malo, yo sé que he cambiado desde que estoy con él, pero me gusta.

La seriedad y confianza con la que hablaba había sorprendió al de _lentes "¡¿le gusto?!"_

 _"Le gusta..."_ y provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Kageyama.

—Amo el voleibol con todas mis fuerzas, pero también he descubierto cosas nuevas, cosas a las que antes no les había prestado atención, incluso ha empezado a gustarme estudiar, hoy, a pesar de que no me sentía bien, contesté un examen sin preocuparme demasiado, cuando terminó y supe que había aprobado sin haber visto los resultados me sentí mucho mejor. Es algo que nunca me había pasado, y es todo gracias a Tsukishima.

El corazón del más alto dio un brinco y sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente. _"Ya entiendo"._ Realmente lo había conmovido y había elevado su ego hasta las nubes.

Por su parte, Tobio no supo qué más decir, era frustrante saber que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, lo sabía y lo había aceptado desde un principio, pero jamás imaginó que iba a perder su amor ante Tsukishima, eso era lo que más le molestaba, pero si Hinata estaba feliz con él, no había nada más que pudiera hacer —ya, es suficiente, no digas más, me voy a casa —con el corazón destrozado, tratando de contener las lágrimas, dio la vuelta caminando a paso lento.

—Alteza, espera...

El moreno se detuvo, sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a calentarse dentro de sus venas, no estaba seguro de poder contener su ira si éste se atrevía a acercarse.

—Hinata aún tiene algo que decirte —sonriendo de oreja a oreja el rubio saboreaba esa dulce sensación de haber culminado su plan, era hora de retribuirles un poco por el agradable momento que le habían hecho pasar —¡vaya que son densos ustedes dos! ¿saben? no pasarían por tantos problemas si fueran más sinceros y dejaran de sacar conclusiones apresuradas de todo, a estas alturas ya deberían saber que sus suposiciones regularmente son equivocadas, aunque Hinata parece haberlo descubierto hace poco... —ambos lo miraron confundidos, no tenían idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Kei se inclinó un poco para susurrarle a Hinata en el oído —dile lo que ibas a decirme antes de que nos interrumpiera, te aseguro que todo se resolverá por sí solo.

El pequeño se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a temblar ligeramente —p-pero...

—Sólo hazlo, sabes que puedes confiar en lo que te digo —dicho esto le dio un ligero empujón al pelinaranja para que se acercara a Kageyama —no tarden demasiado, aún hay exámenes mañana y su alteza necesitará estudiar demasiado para conseguir un milagro —dijo en tono burlón para luego levantar la mano despidiéndose y emprender muy feliz su camino a casa.

Hinata estaba nervioso, lo vio alejarse y sonrió, sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza inyectándole valor para enfrentar su última batalla, incluso si no salía bien, decir la verdad lo liberaría de la presión que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, así que se plantó frente al pelinegro y, aunque no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, habló con firmeza —Kageyama, yo... no estoy saliendo con Tsukishima.

Los ojos de Tobio se abrieron tanto como pudieron y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente —¿qué? ¡pero acabas de decir que te gusta!

—¡No es así! Me refería a que... me gusta el cambio, me gusta lo que he cambiado de mí estando con ellos —Hinata apretaba los puños canalizando todo su nerviosismo en ellos —él sólo ha estado ayudándome a estudiar desde hace más de un mes, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie y es por eso que te lo oculté, pero supongo que eso ya no importa ahora, porque durante ese tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, eso es todo. Lamento haberte ocultado eso y... —su voz se quebró —y lamento haberme comportado como un tonto en los últimos días, sé que realmente quieres ser mi amigo y que te estás esforzando, es sólo que... me molestó un poco saber que vas a salir con esa chica, porque... yo...

—¡NO VOY A SALIR CON ESA CHICA! —el cabello se le crispó por el brusco movimiento que hizo al acercarse —¡escucha, no es fácil, pero he estado intentando decirte esto todo el día...! —bajando el tono de su voz y arrastrando las palabras, continuó —esa chica me pidió que le consiguiera una cita contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, la mente de Hinata no podía procesar esa información.

Tobio respiró hondo antes de explicar —ella preguntó por ti y Nishinoya san le dijo que eras amigo mío, es por eso que no se despegó de mí en toda la tarde. Me dijo que no había dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vio jugar en el partido contra su escuela e incluso fue a ver la final contra Shiratorizawa sólo para encontrarse contigo, pero no logró acercarse. Toda la tarde hablamos sólo de ti, y me dio su número telefónico para que la llames —sacando de su bolsillo el papel donde había anotado el número telefónico de la chica, se lo entregó temeroso.

Por inercia Shouyou tomó el papel y lo vio sin creerse del todo lo que había escuchado —No entiendo, si sólo era eso ¿por qué no querías contarme?

—¡No quería decírtelo porque...! —titubeó, que no estuviera saliendo con el rubio no significaba que mágicamente él tuviera una oportunidad, pero aunque le diera rabia aceptarlo, el de lentes tenía razón, era momento de hablar con sinceridad, no tenía caso seguir escondiéndose cosas uno al otro —no quería decírtelo porque no quiero que salgas con ella, aunque supongo que no me corresponde a mí decidir eso, tú debes salir con quien quieras, lamento haberte ocultado la verdad.

—¡AHHHHH! —revolviéndose el cabello, el pequeño liberó un poco de tensión y por fin pudo verlo directamente a los ojos —¡debiste decirme eso antes! ¡pasé una noche terrible pensando que tú ibas a salir con ella y…! —recapacitando sobre lo que su compañero acababa de decir, una duda golpeó su cabeza —¿por qué no quieres que salga con ella? ayer dijiste que no estás interesado en esa chica.

El armador se sonrojó, aún no tenía el valor para responder a esa pregunta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba.

—De cualquier forma, no pienso salir con ella —Shouyou le devolvió el papel —dile que lo lamento, pero ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

—¿T-tienes a alguien que te gusta? —tembloroso tomó el papelito, sintiendo cómo se le estrujaba el corazón.

—Sí —volvió a bajar la cabeza —es por eso que me molestó que fueras a esa cita, tal vez te parezca desagradable, pero tengo que decírtelo —él también comenzó a temblar y sentía el rostro caliente —tú me gustas —las palabras habían sido apenas un murmullo, tan suaves como un ronroneo.

Kageyama entreabrió la boca con sorpresa, su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar, había escuchado sus palabras debido a la cercanía, sin embargo, creía haber escuchado mal —¿qué?

—¡DIJE QUE LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA ERES TÚ! —apretando los ojos, con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas y el cuerpo completamente tenso gritó con todas sus fuerzas causando un sobresalto en el moreno —Sé que es extraño, que ambos somos chicos y si no quieres ya ser mi amigo, lo entenderé... —no supo cómo sucedió, no pudo continuar hablando porque en un segundo, Kageyama lo había envuelto fuertemente entre sus brazos, sentía su respiración acelerada golpear contra su cuello y la humedad que dejaban las lágrimas del pelinegro al resbalar por su nuca.

—Hinata... —no dijo nada más, sólo lo abrazó por unos minutos, como si temiera que todo fuera un sueño y ese pequeño pero vigoroso cuerpo, fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Cuando los brazos de su preciado solecito rodearon su espalda y lo escuchó sollozar también, no pudo contenerse más, despegando su rostro del cuello de éste, lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos y los besó con mucha dulzura, sintió al chico estremecerse al principio, pero tímidamente correspondió a su beso —tú también... desde hace mucho... tú también me gustas —dijo al separar por fin sus labios, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar su frente de la suya.

—¿Te gusto tanto como para hacerte llorar, Kageyama ku~n? —sonrió travieso.

—Mira quién lo dice, tonto —secando sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

—Pero de verdad creo que debemos conocernos mejor, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, debo saber más de ti —caminaban a paso lento hacia la escuela, habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual para poder verse un poco más de tiempo, Hinata no había parado de sonreír desde la noche anterior, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la energía con la que hablaba provocaban en el moreno unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

—Podemos platicar durante la hora del almuerzo.

—Lo siento, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi dijeron que haríamos un repaso para el examen de literatura, y tú deberías acompañarnos también.

Kageyama hizo una mueca, estudiar nunca había sido su actividad favorita y después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no tenía muchos ánimos de ver al rubio, pero debía aceptar que ahora él era amigo de Hinata y tenía que aprender a convivir con él aunque no quisiera —está bien.

—Y... No sé, tal vez podríamos platicar de nosotros en otro lugar ¿este domingo? —el pelinaranja agachó la cabeza, nervioso y apenado.

—T-te refieres a ¿salir juntos en Navidad? —Tobio se detuvo un instante para verlo, aunque por su estatura sólo logró notar que sus orejas estaban muy rojas —¿c-como u-una cita?

—Bueno, si tú quieres...

Tan feliz como estaba, el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, con su mano derecha lo tomó del mentón para poder ver su rostro, sus ojos tan abiertos como su fisionomía lo permitía, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, sus pequeñas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, era una imagen que ni siquiera en el más loco de sus sueños había imaginado, embriagado con su aroma, acercó sus labios a los del pequeño.

—¿Podrían evitar hacer esas escenas cursis en plena calle y tan cerca de la escuela? —pero justo antes de que pudieran demostrarse su amor, el rubio los interrumpió, provocando que se separaran de un brinco viendo hacia el piso completamente ruborizados. Los miró con una mezcla de burla y desagrado en su rostro, para luego continuar su camino, seguido de un estupefacto Yamaguchi —ver a su majestad como un loco enamorado a esta hora de la mañana es muy desagradable.

—¡N-no digas eso Tsukishima! —recuperándose un poco, el pelinaranja tomó a su novio de la manga de su chaqueta y se apresuró para alcanzar a su amigo y caminar todos a la par.

—Perdóneme usted, su real majestad, no quise importunar —el rubio sonrió de lado.

—¿Majestad? ¿por qué me llamas así a mí también?

—Bueno, si estás saliendo con él ahora, eso te convierte en su reina ¿no es así? ¡Oh! No, aún no están casados, sólo eres su princesa ¿verdad?

—¡¿Princesa?!

—¿O es que prefieres ser príncipe?

—D-detente por favor —rojo hasta las orejas, el pequeño trataba de parar las burlas de su amigo, que continuaron hasta que llegó el resto del equipo al entrenamiento.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando Kageyama y Hinata se alejaron para ir a comprar las bebidas, el rubio pudo por fin hablar con Yamaguchi que había entrado en modo automático desde el momento en que había visto a la nueva pareja de enamorados esa mañana —Es desagradable ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Tadashi tardó en reaccionar a pesar de encontrarse sentado justo al lado del más alto.

—Verlos así, tan melosos.

—No… bueno, me sorprendió —respondió nervioso.

—¿De verdad? Creí que todos lo veíamos venir.

—Pero... lo siento ¿te encuentras bien, Tsukki?

—¿Yo? —giró la cabeza para verlo sin entender bien lo que estaba diciendo —Sí ¿por qué habría de estar mal?

—Bueno, es que... creí que tú estabas saliendo con Hinata —soltó casi en un susurro.

Kei lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, la montaña de información desordenada que tenía en la mente repentinamente tomó forma, ahora todo tenía sentido, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios y pronto se transformó en una sonora carcajada —así que fuiste tú —dijo entre risas.

—¿Yo? —el de las pecas estaba confundido.

Secándose una lagrimita el más alto trató de controlar un poco su respiración antes de continuar —su alteza nos alcanzó ayer muy alterado preguntando si Hinata realmente estaba saliendo conmigo, no sabía de dónde había sacado esa absurda idea, pero ya sé de dónde.

—¡P-pero a ti te gusta Hinata! ¿no es así? —sonrojado, alterado y confundido el chico por fin lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio por lo violento de su reacción y la repentina cercanía entre sus rostros.

—Aun no entiendo ¿de dónde diablos sacaste esa idea tan absurda? —el de lentes lo miraba con sincera intriga.

—¡Empezaste a hablarle de un día a otro, aunque antes no lo soportabas, te ofreciste para ayudarlo a estudiar, lo invitaste a comer con nosotros, lo llevaste a tu casa, le enseñaste todo de ti, lo acompañas hasta la salida de la ciudad todos los días aunque te desvíes de tu camino unos minutos, a pesar de que odias hacer todo eso ¿qué puede significar eso, sino que te gusta?!

El rubio se quedó sin habla, a pesar de que le concedía un poco de razón y sabía que debía sentirse al menos un poco culpable, eso no sucedió, contrario a lo que era correcto, su corazón retumbó emocionado al descubrir que había llegado su momento también. Su sonrisa le provocó un dolor en el pecho a Yamaguchi y un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole continuar hablando —Lo hice para molestar a Kageyama.

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—Supuse que, si me hacía amigo de Hinata, su majestad se pondría rabioso, y supuse bien porque anoche quería asesinarme —confesó animadamente.

—¿Hiciste todo eso sólo para molestar a Kageyama? —Yamaguchi sintió una mezcla de alivio y rabia, era algo difícil de creer, pero conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para saber que lo que decía era muy posible, bastaba con ver la sonrisa en su rostro para darse cuenta de que lo que había sucedido lo divertía más que un buen videojuego.

—Aunque debo admitir que hubo una pequeña falla en mi plan.

—¿Plan? ¿de qué hablas?

—Yo sólo quería molestar a su alteza, pero no mentí cuando dije que Hinata me agrada —el rubio vio a su amigo entreabrir los labios con sorpresa —realmente... quisiera conservar su amistad —se sonrojó un poco al decir lo último.

—Tsukki... —Tadashi agachó la cabeza ocultando la mirada —tal vez no quieras aceptarlo, pero... creo que... él realmente te gusta —su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

—¡No es así! tal vez es alguien a quien podría llamar "especial", pero no es esa clase de sentimiento, es más parecido a lo que sientes cuando acabas de adoptar un cachorrito.

—¿Un cachorrito?

—Sí, como uno de esas razas pequeñas que, aunque ladren feroces, por ser tan pequeños, no logran asustarte —comentó riendo.

—E-entonces ¿es verdad que sólo te agrada?

—Sin duda. Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que me agrada y lo que me gusta, y a diferencia de ti —le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria —yo sí tengo muy claros mis sentimientos y los acepto cuando aparecen.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó temeroso.

—Hay muy pocas cosas que realmente me gustan, mis cinco favoritas son —el chico extendió su mano frente a él y, doblando el dedo pulgar, comenzó a contar —Música. — dedo índice —Videojuegos. — dedo medio —Voleibol. — dedo anular —Ver rabiar a su alteza, aunque ya que perdió la gracia, ese puesto se lo devolveré a los dinosaurios, y —sin doblar el dedo meñique*, volteó a verlo —Yamaguchi.

El moreno, al comprender lo que significaba, se sonrojó violentamente y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza —Tsukki... —susurró.

—Y yo te gusto a ti ¿no es así? —el rubio lo miraba con exigencia, esperando una respuesta.

—Tsukki... —repitió al tiempo que un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Esa fue confirmación suficiente para Kei, quien se acercó despacio, depositando un suave y dulce beso sobre sus labios, para después hacer una mueca y volver la vista al frente —no sé por qué tardaste tanto en descubrirlo, y pensar que Hinata se dio cuenta en tan sólo un mes. Supongo que en eso se parecen un poco, tal vez por eso me agrada.

—Lamento la tardanza chicos, Kageyama tardó mucho en elegir su bebida —Hinata se acercó presuroso a donde se encontraban sus amigos, riendo al ver la mueca en el rostro de Tobio.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Kageyama entregándole su bebida al rubio sin mirarlo, estaba nervioso aún por lo sucedido con él, y es que por lo que había dicho, era obvio que el rubio se había percatado de sus sentimientos mucho antes que su pequeño solecito.

—Gracias, alteza —sonrió al ver la actitud del armador de primero.

—Y... esta es la tuya Yamaguchi... ¿Yamaguchi?

El chico tenía la cabeza gacha y escondía la mirada bajo el flequillo, discretamente trató de secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta antes de levantar la mirada —Gracias Hinata —respondió finalmente, tomando la botella entre sus manos y mostrándole la más brillante sonrisa que el pelinaranja le había visto.

—No es nada — extrañado por el gesto, Hinata tomó asiento frente a él y viendo de reojo a Tsukishima, que estaba tan ruborizado como él, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo —¡Ah~! ¡Qué excelente forma de cerrar el año!

—El año aún no termina, aún deben aprobar los tres exámenes restantes para que puedas decir eso, Hinata —recobrando la compostura, el rubio, con ayuda de Yamaguchi, obligó al par de tontos a estudiar hasta que terminaran los exámenes.

Tsukishima había tardado poco más de un mes en llevar a cabo su macabro plan. ¿Todo salió como lo planeó? No. Era irónico que, con un plan cuyo único fin era causarle sólo desgracia, consiguiera que el amor de aquél rey egoísta finalmente rindiera frutos, jamás imaginó que durante el proceso, Hinata se volvería su mejor amigo, o que el que había sido su amor no correspondido durante más de cuatro años repentinamente se diera cuenta de que su amor era recíproco.

¿Había valido la pena? Totalmente.

FIN

* * *

*Dedo meñique: Los japonenses creen que las personas estamos unidas con nuestro "amor" por el "hilo rojo del destino" que está amarado en el dedo meñique de cada uno, y para referirse a la novia o novio muchas veces muestran sólo ese dedo y ya los demás entienden a qué se refieren. Es por eso que cuando Tsukki le mostró a Yamaguchi que él ocupaba esa posición en su Top 5, Yamaguchi se sonrojó y comprendió que él era el amor del rubio.

 **N. de la A:** ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó mi final? bueno, espero que sí y realmente lamento no haber "tomado en cuenta" sus deseos de venganza, pero lo único que tenía muy claro desde el inicio eran el principio y el final de la historia, así que no quise modificar eso. Quisiera que entiendan que para mí, Tsukki no hizo gran cosa, sólo se hizo amigo de Hinata (que para mí eso es venganza suficiente), todos los problemas surgieron de las mentes de los otros tres, ellos se inventaron sus propios dramas, y bueno, Hinata jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kageyama si no fuera por la ligera intriga de Tsukishima (quien tampoco sabía nada de eso, se enteró en el proceso). Así que este fue el final, agradezco a todos por haber leído y... ¡Ah! ¿recuerdan los regalos que compraron Tsukishima y Hinata? ¿y la cita de navidad con Kageyama? Aún quedan cosas por aclarar ¡así que no se pierdan el epílogo! Entonces no me despido ¡saludos a todos! ¡hasta entonces!


End file.
